El más bello y tormentoso viaje
by Gumita Cleon
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia disfrutaron de una bella noche juntos, ahora a ver que pasa con las consecuencias y en los proximos 9 meses. Isshin se los advirtió. Ichiruki! LEMMON en prólogo.
1. Prólogo:Como empezó todo

**Mi primer fanfic largo, y waaa! no puedo estar más nerviosa xD. Bueno, lo que deben saber.**

**Para leer este fic, deben estar al corriente con el manga y los ultimos sucesos que se presentaron. Pero ya que si estás aqui, supongo que es por que eres Ichiruki, debes estar al tanto de lo que ocurrio recientemente. **

**Este prologo contiene un lemon, así que sino te gusta mucho este tipo de narrativa. Saltalo hasta el proximo capitulo n.n**

**Es mi primer lemon, así que una disculpa si está pesimo xDD**

**Bleach no me pertenece. El nombre y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. Fanfic hecho con el unico proposito de entretener.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El más bello y tormentoso viaje<strong>_

**Prologo: Como empezó todo**

Caminaban uno junto al otro por las calles de Karakura. Era un día caluroso, pero tenía una brisa fresca, la primavera se hacía presente.

Habían pasado un poco más de 2 años desde el incidente de Xcution. Kurosaki Ichigo ahora contaba con 20 años de edad. Se decidió a estudiar medicina, pese a todo, admiraba la profesión que su padre ejercía, amaba su carrera y le dedicaba el tiempo necesario, aunque eso significara no poder continuar con sus labores de Shinigami sustituto, y es por eso que Kuchiki Rukia lo acompañaba. La diminuta Shinigami de cabello corto, era ahora la teniente de su división, pero gracias a su siempre amable capitán Jῡshirō Ukitake, consiguió una permanencia prolongada en el mundo de los vivos.

Se decidieron a dar un paseo ya que Kurosaki Isshin estaba haciendo un escándalo como es habitual, alegando que su hijo mayor nunca le daría nietos, esto ocasionó que el pelinaranja perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía. Las gemelas Kurosaki y Rukia los separaron, y Yuzu les sugirió que salieran un rato, accedieron si necesidad de insistir, era una buena oportunidad de estar solos.

Llegaron al parque de Karakura, había muchos niños jugando, Rukia se dispuso a observar a los niños jugar, y se preguntó, ¿Cómo sería tener uno? Seguramente adorable. Le enseñaría a dibujar, y disfrutar las cosas buenas de la vida, como Chappy o el jugo del mundo humano, si, sería lindo. De pronto su cabello, que fue despeinado por el viento, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Mientras esto ocurría, Ichigo la observaba, siempre que estaba a solas con ella se daba ese lujo, recordó todo el tiempo que añoraba el regreso de la muchacha, como extrañaba su compañía, y sobre todo, como ella era la única persona capaz de detener la lluvia en su interior. Afortunadamente eso ya era pasado, la morena estaba a su lado casi todo el tiempo, y no podía ser mejor, la silenciosa compañía de la muchacha era inigualable para él. De pronto, un gruñido de su estomago interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-Ahm… Rukia ¿Quieres comer algo?

-Mmm… ¿Algo cómo qué?

-Bueno… te invito una hamburguesa.-le dijo Ichigo mirándola serio, la verdad es que él tenía muchas ganas de comer comida rápida desde hace tiempo.

-Está bien, claro que no podía esperar más de un niñato como tu-le respondió Rukia con arrogancia.

-Sigue hablando así, y ya verás, enana desgraciada.-el pelinaranja la jaló del brazo y la llevo al establecimiento de hamburguesas. Ichigo pidió las ordenes, mientras Rukia elegía una mesa. Se sentaron y comieron un rato en silencio, hasta que el joven habló.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué ha pasado con los Hollows?

-Nada especial… lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Segura? Es que no estoy tranquilo cuando vas tú sola a enfrentarte a esas cosas.

-Oye, estás hablando con la teniente Kuchiki Rukia, no hay ningún problema.-la Shinigami contestó sonriendo dulcemente, mientras que ponía un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja. Ichigo sonrió ante este eso, ese gesto lo había adoptado la joven desde hace unos meses, y a él le fascinaba.

-Como sea, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela.-continuó el mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Ja! Como si fuera a necesitarla.-dijo Rukia antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida-A propósito… cambiando de tema.-Ichigo la vio con confusión-¿Cuándo piensas decirle a nii-sama?

-¿Decirle qué?-como respuesta, el pelinaranja recibió una botella de cátsup en la cara-¡Tu maldita…!

-¿Cómo qué "decirle que", idiota? Tu bien sabes de lo que hablo.

-Ah… sobre eso-respondió distraídamente-no lo sé.

-¿Qué no sabes? Tienes que decírselo.

-Con un demonio, Rukia ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Que ya es momento de decírselo, Ichigo, nii-sama podría ofenderse si dejamos pasar más tiempo.

-Si, claro, el capitán Kuchiki podría ofenderse mucho por no enterarse que su hermana menor está saliendo con un simple humano desde hace un poco más de 1 año-dijo con sarcasmo el pelinaranja. Y es que si, Ichigo y Rukia llevaban un año y poco más saliendo juntos, pero era un secreto tan bien guardado, que ni siquiera Kurosaki Isshin lo sabía, Rukia quería que Byakuya fuera el primero en saberlo para después decírselo a todos, pero la indecisión de su novio no ayudaba.

-Enserio, Ichigo, esto es importante para mí, no me siento bien ocultándole cosas a nii-sama.-le dijo la morena acongojada pero firme, Ichigo suspiró, nunca podría contra Rukia, nunca había podido con ella.

-Está bien, pero dame unos días, entrare en época de exámenes y no quiero desconcentrarme, pero después de eso, te prometo que hablaré con Byakuya-le dijo tomando su mano por sobre la mesa, para después sonreírse mutuamente, como siempre lo habían hecho.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-la voz de Orihime los sorprendió haciendo que sus manos se soltaran-¡Kurosaki-kun!-gritó de nuevo para después notar que el sustituto no estaba solo-Ah… Kuchiki-san… ¿Qué tal?

-¿Qué tal, Inoue?-contestaron Ichigo y Rukia al unísono nerviosamente.

-¡Orihime! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Qué forma de salir corriendo es esa?-Tatsuki llegó corriendo atrás de la pelirroja-Oh, Ichigo, Kuchiki, que sorpresa.

-Tatsuki… ¿Qué… que hacen por aquí?-Ichigo preguntó confundido, a veces sus amigos podían ser muy inoportunos.

-Sucede que invité a Tatsuki-chan a comer a mi casa, pero ella me propuso venir a comer una hamburguesa.

-Si, sino hiciera eso, seguro comerías algo raro

-¿Raro? Pero el pescado con mayonesa y salsa de chocolate no es raro-Orihime dijo con insistencia, mientras sus 3 amigos hacían un gesto de obvio asco.

-Ah, como sea, no les molesta si nos sentamos aquí ¿verdad?-Tatsuki les preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Ahm…-Ichigo iba a decir algo, ¿es que acaso era mucho pedir estar a solas con Rukia? Pero la muchacha se adelantó.

-Para nada, adelante, siéntense-Rukia se hizo a un lado para que Orihime se sentara, Ichigo hizo lo mismo con Tatsuki. Ambas se sentaron, pero la pelirroja no dejaba de pensar que los Shinigamis ocultaban algo. _Deben ser imaginaciones mías_, pensó ella.

-Y dime Ichigo ¿Qué tal la escuela? Tengo entendido que vas en el segundo año de medicina-le preguntó la pelinegra antes de dar un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Ah, no me quejo, pero tampoco digo que sea fácil.

-Si, me imagino, ¿Y tu Kuchiki?

-Mmm… lo mismo de siempre, Hollows, reportes, mi rutina no ha cambiado mucho ¿Y qué hay de ti, Inoue?

-¡Ah! ¿Yo? Ah, pues, como sabes, estoy estudiando gastronomía, aunque me dieron una semana libre… no entiendo porque, mis compañeros si están yendo a clases-dijo la muchacha poniendo su dedo en su mentón en seña de severa confusión

-No me imagino porque-dijo Tatsuki riendo nerviosamente al notar que su mejor amiga la miraba con insistencia.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Tatsuki? Pensé que irías a un torneo esta semana-Ichigo le dijo a su amiga mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida de Rukia.

-Ah, si, lo suspendieron. Al parecer no hay buenas condiciones climáticas para que el avión llegue a China, pero no importa, aún sigo con mi régimen

-Aja… ¿Y qué demonios haces comiendo hamburguesas?-el pelinaranja vio de reojo a su amiga, quien le contesto con un puñetazo en su brazo-¡Auch! ¡Estúpida!

-Ese no es tu problema

Rukia y Orihime rieron ante la escena, Ichigo no era muy bueno con las conversaciones y mucho menos decir las cosas de manera sutil, por lo cual siempre recibía un golpe.

Siguieron conversando y comiendo juntos, desde que entraron a la universidad, eran pocas las veces que se veían, así que ese tipo de encuentros los disfrutaban mucho. Fuera de eso, Orihime puso notar las fugaces miradas que se daban Ichigo y Rukia, y como años atrás, no puso evitar sentir celos.

-Bueno, Rukia y yo debemos irnos-dijo Ichigo ya cuando todos se hubieran levantado.

-Muy bien, espero verlos pronto chicos-les dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, ha sido muy agradable verlos después de algún tiempo-continuó Orihime de la misma forma.

-Seguro nos veremos pronto, ¿verdad Ichigo?-la ojivioleta miro a su novio fugazmente

-Ah… si… claro

-Nos vemos luego-las 2 amigas se despidieron de ellos-Vayan con cuidado

-Hasta luego-la pareja respondió para después dirigirse a la residencia Kurosaki. Ichigo iba pensando sobre lo que habló con Rukia, decirle a Byakuya sobre su noviazgo con la muchacha era como firmar su sentencia de muerte, pero no tenía alternativa, lo había prometido, y él nunca rompía una promesa, mucho menos a su novia. Novia… No podía evitarlo, siempre que pensaba en su relación con Rukia, una estúpida sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado al estar al lado de la Kuchiki.

-Hey, idiota.

Bueno, había sus excepciones.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto el mirándola con enojo.

-Ya vamos a llegar a tu casa

-Ah…-Ichigo sacó las llaves para poder abrir la puerta, al abrir, el entró primero para evitar que Rukia fuera víctima de una de las estupideces de su padre-¡Ya llegamos!-no hubo respuesta-¡Papá! ¡Yuzu! ¡Karin!

-Parece ser que no hay nadie, Ichigo.

-¡NEE-SAN!-Kon salió de la nada directo hacía al pecho de Rukia, y lo hubiera logrado si no fuera porque los dos Shinigamis le dieron una patada.

-Estúpido peluche pervertido-Ichigo dijo enojado mientras aplastaba al alma modificada más contra el suelo

-Mmm… mira, hay un recado en la mesa-dijo Rukia dirigiéndose a la cocina tomando el pequeño papelito que estaba en el mueble-veamos que dice… "Querido hijo: Tuve que salir de emergencia hacía al hospital de Tokio, llegaré hasta mañana, Yuzu y Karin se quedarán a dormir en casa de una de sus amigas, así que cuando estés a solas con Rukia-chan procura usar prote…"-No pudo continuar leyendo ya que Ichigo le quito el papel de la mano-¡Oye!

-¡Maldito viejo pervertido!-gritó Ichigo leyendo una y otra vez la nota que su padre le había dejado, lo haría pagar después

-Como sea… ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-No lo sé… trataré de estudiar… si quieres ven a mi habitación, ayer compre un manga que seguro te gustara-dijo el pelinaranja poniendo una mano en la espalda de Rukia guiándola a las escaleras

-Está bien-dijo ella sin incomodarse, además, le encantaba leer mangas

-¡Aaaah! ¡Ichigo! ¡Eres un abusivo! ¡Me sorprende el cinismo con el que guías a nea-san a tu trampa de perversiones y horror!-grito Kon poniendo su mejor cara dramática imaginando las atrocidades que el pelinaranja podría hacer con Rukia-¡No lo permitiré!

-¡Cállate de una buena vez!-Ichigo lo tomó de la cabeza, y así lo llevo hasta el cuarto de Yuzu y Karin donde lo encerró-Así no molestará un rato

-¡Maldito Ichigo! ¡Sácame de aquí!-los gritos de Kon se oían atrás de la puerta, pero ni Rukia ni Ichigo sintieron pena, ya se cansaría.

Entraron a la habitación del pelinaranja, prácticamente no había cambiado nada, solo un nuevo mueble donde Ichigo guardaba sus libros de la escuela y Rukia sus blocs de dibujo. Pero de ahí en fuera todo seguía igual; después de cerrar la puerta, Ichigo se dirigió a un cajón y de ahí sacó un pequeño libro.

-Mira, este es el nuevo manga que compre, es de vampiros, sigue cerrado por qué no he tenido tiempo para leerlo, pero puedes tomarlo-diciendo esto, le tendió a Rukia el tomo que tenía en su manos, para después sentarse en su escritorio y empezar a leer su libro de anatomía.

-Oh vaya, interesante…-dijo Rukia enajenada con el nuevo manga que Ichigo le había prestado.

-Dices "interesante" y te aseguro que no has leído más de 2 páginas

-Oh, tú que sabes-Rukia ignoró el comentario del joven para continuar leyendo, se recostó relajadamente boca abajo para estar más cómoda mientras movía sus piernas en el aire.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo no podía concentrarse, siempre era así cuando Rukia estaba en su habitación, no es que le incomodara, es solo que el siempre buscaba una oportunidad para abrazarla y besar sus labios, pero su familia siempre estaba cerca espiándolos o sencillamente sus amigos llegaban de manera inoportuna, y ya estaba harto de tener que ocultarse. Giro su silla en dirección a su cama, en donde Rukia reposaba muy plácidamente, ella notaria su mirada y conversarían, siempre era así, ese era un detalle de ellos que siempre le había gustado, podían leerse el uno al otro.

-¿Sucede algo, Ichigo?-preguntó Rukia al notar la mirada seria de su novio-Bingo, tal y como él había pensado.

-Si, creo que hablare con Byakuya un poco más pronto de lo que te prometí.

-Oh, ¿y a que se debe ese cambio?-pregunto Rukia sentándose en el borde de la cama, si Ichigo quería hablar, ella lo escucharía. Ichigo se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a donde ella estaba sentándose a su lado, la miró de manera muy sería, como buscando las palabras que quería decir, pero no fue necesario-Estas harto de esconderte ¿no es así?

-Eso mismo, quiero decir, a estas alturas de nuestras vida, a los dos nos importa un bledo lo que la gente piense, lo que si me molesta, es que antes de entablar una relación con una Kuchiki, hay que pedir una autorización para cortejarla, después para poder visitarla en su casa y por ultimo pedir permiso para un noviazgo

-Si mal no recuerdo, tú te saltaste las 2 primeras partes-dijo la ojivioleta en un tono irónico.

-Déjame terminar, con un demonio-Ichigo la tomo de los hombros-lo que quiero que entiendas Rukia, es que, yo respeto tu decisión de pedir autorización de Byakuya para estar junto, o por lo menos anunciar que ya estamos juntos, pero lo que si no consiento, es que no podamos decir nada hasta que Byakuya se entere. Vamos Rukia, tu eres fuerte, eres la teniente de tu división, no creo que necesites la autorización del estirado de Byakuya para estar con alguien, mucho menos conmigo que acabe con media sociedad de almas por ti, además…-Ichigo no pudo continuar porque sus labios fueron sellados por los de Rukia, ese contacto lo hizo olvidarse de todo, la necesidad del oxigeno los hizo separarse, y por un momento se vieron a los ojos muy profundamente, hasta que Rukia habló.

-Ichigo… eres un reverendo idiota-el pelinaranja la vio con enojo mientras soltaba un gruñido-¿De verdad crees que necesito la autorización de nii-sama para hacer las cosas? Pensé que me conocías. Si quiero que le digas a nii-sama, es por el hecho de seguir con el protocolo, diga lo que él diga, yo seguiré contigo-al finalizar las palabras de Rukia, sus labios se volvieron a acercar para sellarse nuevamente en su beso, era un beso dulce, discreto, que expresaba todas las emociones que sentían el uno por el otro, poco a poco, el beso fue ganando intensidad y sin darse cuenta, ya estaban recostados en la cama, Ichigo sobre Rukia.

El sustituto besaba a la Shinigami con pasión, recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca, ella le correspondía de igual manera, pronto Ichigo estaba besando la mejilla de Rukia y bajaba hacía su cuello al cual le daba leves mordiscos, ella se estremecía ante las acciones del muchacho reprimiendo los suaves gemidos que salían de su boca. El pelinaranja empezó a hacer uso de una de sus manos también, acariciando las largas piernas de la ojivioleta, quien tampoco se quedaba atrás, ella acariciaba la espalda de él haciéndolo gemir entre besos y caricias. Ichigo levantó su rostro al de su novia, la miró fijamente, no sabía si iba a poder controlarse.

-Continua Ichigo, estoy segura de lo que estamos haciendo-ahí estaba Rukia otra vez, leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien, si así lo deseas-dijo Ichigo antes de unir sus labios nuevamente a los de la morena. La pasión no disminuyó, por lo cual la ropa empezó a estorbar, poco a poco Ichigo fue deslizando sus manos hacia el cierre del vestido de Rukia y lo bajo lentamente, así despojando a la muchacha de la prenda, quedándose su semidesnudo cuerpo a merced de los ojos del sustituto. Rukia no quiso quedarse atrás, ella aprisiono los labios de Ichigo nuevamente acariciando su espaldas y así despojándolo de su camisa, al mismo tiempo, acariciando los bien formados pectorales del muchacho, después Rukia quiso aventurarse más, tomó el pantalón del pelinaranja, y desabrochó el botón, el joven ayudo quitándose el mismo los pantalones quedando en la misma situación que su novia. Volvieron a entregarse a los besos, podían sentir la piel del otro contra sus cuerpos, y eso solo avivaba su deseo, Ichigo deslizo una de sus manos en la espalda de Rukia para apoderarse del sostén, y así poder quitárselo, pero resulto ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

-Idiota, ¿Qué demonios haces?-pregunto Rukia al sentir como el joven jalaba el broche del sostén.

-Oye, tenme paciencia, nunca había hecho esto

-Pues usa las dos manos, completo imbécil-dijo ella sentándose frente al sustituto.

-Ahora verás, pequeñaja-diciendo esto, y usando sus dos manos, Ichigo despojó a Rukia de su prenda superior, ella, al sentirse expuesta, instintivamente se cubrió con sus brazos, el pelinaranja la vio burlonamente-¿Qué sucede? ¿No era esto lo Kuchiki-hime quería?

-No tientes a tu suerte, Ichigo-respondió ella con enojo

-Ah, da igual-volvió a besarla para debilitar sus defensas, Rukia sin poder evitarlo, aflojo el agarre de sus brazos, dando libertad a Ichigo para poder tomar sus muñecas y poder apreciarla mejor, al verla, sonrió dulcemente para después hablarle al oído-No sé porque te cubres, eres muy hermosa, Rukia-le dijo con dulzura, la Shinigami se sonrojó ante las palabras, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca le había dicho nada así. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso, porque Ichigo empezó a besarla con dulzura nuevamente para ir bajando por su cuello, seguir en su clavícula y empezar con el nacimiento de sus senos.

Aquí Ichigo se detuvo para posar una de sus manos en uno de los senos de Rukia, quien no pudo evitar gemir ante este contacto, el pelinaranja se sintió complacido con esta respuesta, y siguió con su labor, le gustaba como el seno de su novia se amoldaba a su mano, le gustaba como ella gemía ante sus caricias, le gustaba todo de ella, y quería que fuera suya y de nadie más. Empezó a besar y a lamer el pequeño seno, mientras Rukia arqueaba su espalda por el placer, el continuaba, mientras que con su otra mano jugueteaba con el desatendido pezón.

-Ichigo…-dijo Rukia entre gemidos, el placer que el joven le proporcionaba era demasiado, ella ya no podría aguantar más. Ichigo al notar esto, continuó bajando por el plano estomago de la morena, besando y lamiendo, tanto como pudiese, llego al vientre de la muchacha, donde se detuvo para volver a besarla, mientras con su mano acariciaba su sexo por sobre la ropa interior. Los gemidos de Rukia eran acallados por los besos de Ichigo, quien se excitaba más con las respuestas que su novia le daba, tanto que sentía que el bulto en sus bóxers iba explotar. Ninguno de los dos podía más con el deseo que sentían, así que Ichigo retiro la única prenda que Rukia tenía para después también el despojarse de sus bóxers.

Cuando Rukia vio está acción por parte de Ichigo, levantó al mirada para no mirar de más, estaba indefensa, totalmente desnuda enfrente de su novio, por obvias razones no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

-¿Estás segura de esto Rukia? Si así lo deseas, podemos detenernos aquí-Ichigo le pregunto con dulzura, Rukia lo miro, esa era la parte que más le gustaba de Ichigo, esa faceta tan gentil y galante que se escondía en su coraza de chico rudo, ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-Estoy segura, Ichigo-le respondió mirándolo dulcemente, ella estaba segura que si quería entregarse a alguien, era a ese cabeza de zanahoria.

-Muy bien… -dijo mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de la muchacha-¿lista?-ella solo asintió en silencio.

Ichigo se introdujo en Rukia con lentitud, podía sentir lo estrecha que era; percibió el dolor que la muchacha sentía, así que la besaba dulcemente en sus mejillas, después de unos segundos, el ya estaba dentro de ella por completo, sintió como las uñas de la Shinigami se clavaron en su espalda. Se quedó quito un rato, esperando que Rukia se acostumbrara a él.

-¿Te duele mucho?-preguntó el sin evitar sentir preocupación, las lagrimas que Rukia tenía en sus ojos delataban la realidad.

-Estoy bien, continua Ichigo-el muchacho obedeció, sus caderas se movieron con lentitud y torpeza. No quería lastimar más a Rukia, pero cada contacto que surgía con cada vaivén lo hacía desear embestirla con más energía, pero lo evitaba por la situación en la que estaba la morena. Sin en cambio Rukia, le tomo un poco, pero después el dolor pasó a ser placer, la sensación de tener a Ichigo dentro de ella era inimaginable, las sensaciones que se liberaban en su cuerpo eran indescriptibles-Ah… Ichigo…-Este último llamado le dio luz verde a Ichigo para que sus embestidas fueran más rápidas, cayendo ambos en un estado de completo placer. Gemidos acompañados de "te amo" era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Poco a poco las embestidas de Ichigo fueron más aceleradas, mientras que el sentía que la presión en su vientre era demasiada para soportar. Rukia sintió una liberación, junto con una corriente eléctrica a lo largo de su espalda, había llegado a la cúspide del placer, dando así pase a Ichigo para que sacara toda la presión que sentía dentro de ella.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos, Ichigo soportando su cuerpo en un brazo para no aplastar a Rukia, mientras ella lo abrazaba.

-Te amo-dijeron al unísono, se sonrieron fugazmente. Ichigo se recostó en su cama, y Rukia sobre el pecho de él. Cayeron dormidos casi inmediatamente, sin imaginarse que ese sería el inicio del más hermoso viaje de sus vidas.


	2. Capítulo 1: Comienzan las sospechas

_**Capítulo 1: Comienzan las sospechas**_

Habían pasado unas 3 semanas desde el encuentro fortuito entre Ichigo y Rukia, ahora sentían que su conexión era mas fuerte, y por lo cual, muchas veces, tuvieron que reprenderse a si mismos por perderse en la mirada del otro como –según ellos- si fueran idiotas. Ahora tenían más ansias de anunciarles a todos sobre su relación, pero aún quedaba pendiente el anuncio a Byakuya. Sobre ese caso, Ichigo apenas salía de su semana de exámenes, y ahora planeaba como decirle al líder del clan Kuchiki que desde hace un tiempo, salía con su hermana menor. Si, seguramente lo despedazaría con Senbon Zakura, pero si era lo que Rukia deseaba, lo cumpliría.

Ese día, era un día particularmente frio, si tomamos en cuenta que era plena primavera, al haber terminado la época de exámenes, los universitarios tenían una semana libre. e Ichigo, sentado en su escritorio, planeaba metódicamente como decirle la noticia a Byakuya.

-Estúpido protocolo Kuchiki-dijo acompañándose de un gruñido, reposo su cabeza sobre el mueble-¿Por qué Byakuya no puede ser un tipo más fácil? Alguien como… Urahara… o mi padre…-pensó un poco sobre la situación, y se arrepintió de lo dicho-¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo? –dicho esto se oyó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Nii-chan! ¡Te buscan!-la voz de Yuzu se escuchó desde el primer piso, Ichigo hizo caso y bajo las escaleras, llevándose una gran sorpresa, en la puerta estaban Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad y Uryuu.

-Chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué? Venimos por ti y por Kuchiki para salir un rato-le dijo Tatsuki dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Si! Después de todo, tenemos una semana libre-continuó una alegre Orihime.

-Aunque no me sorprendería que tuvieras que presentar un examen de reposición, Kurosaki-Ishida mencionó, mientras que acomodaba sus anteojos.

-Oh, Ishida-kun, no lo molestes-la pelirroja lo reprendió ligeramente con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Kuchiki?-Tatsuki preguntó viendo por arriba del hombro de Ichigo, Rukia siempre estaba atrás de él.

-Ahm… cierto…-dijo confundido el pelinaranja, para después dirigirse a su hermana menor-Yuzu… ¿Has visto a Rukia?

-Oh, Rukia-chan… por la mañana dijo que se sentía un poco mal… debe seguir recostada en la habitación.

-Oh, vaya-dijo el sustituto desconcertado, ¿Rukia no se sentía bien?-Adelante, iré a ver como está y si está dispuesta a salir.

Ichigo subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de las gemelas, que también era el de Rukia, toco la puerta y no hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar y con el mismo resultado, así que se decidió a entrar. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un menudo cuerpo recostado en la cama, la Shinigami estaba plácidamente dormida, aunque se veía un poco pálida, se pregunto si de verdad ella estaba enferma, se acerco y la movió suavemente por el hombro.

-Rukia… hey, Rukia…-Ichigo la llamó con suavidad, la morena empezó a despertar, pero aún así, sus ojos lucían unas enormes ojeras.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué qué hora es?-preguntó Rukia desorientada.

-Un poco más del medio día…-le dijo Ichigo con tranquilidad, para después cambiar a un tono de preocupación-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enferma?

-No lo sé… en la mañana me sentí un poco mareada… pero creo que ya se pasó…

-¿Segura? ¿Quieres que mi papá te revise?

-No, no, estoy bien, enserio…-dijo ella tocándose un poco la sien-¿Necesitabas algo?

-¿Ah?-Ichigo se había olvidado por completo por lo que había ido con Rukia-Ah sí, los chicos vinieron a buscarnos para salir un rato… pero si te sientes mal podemos quedarnos en casa.

-No, no, salgamos un rato… quizás un poco de aire me haga bien-le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Bien, si es lo que crees… vamos abajo-dijo el pelinaranja tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero esto no comprenso mucho la debilidad de la joven, ya que se tambaleo ligeramente-pero ten cuidado, como un demonio…

-Eres un idiota…-le dijo ella débilmente, la verdad es que no se sentía muy bien, el mareo que tenia al parecer era mayor, pero no era de las personas que se quedaban en la cama, no importa la razón que fuera.

Bajaron las escaleras despacio, Ichigo ya estaba muy preocupado por la salud de Rukia, y no quería que se hiciera daño de ninguna manera, ya le diría a su padre que le diera un chequeo. Al llegar a la planta baja, se encontraron con sus amigos, los recibieron con una sonrisa, peor al ver a la ojivioleta, su semblante cambió por completo.

-Kuchiki-san… estás un poco pálida… ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Uryuu con caballerosidad.

-Si, estoy bien Ishida, no te preocupes-le respondió Rukia con elegancia, provocando un malestar en Ichigo, pero tenía que controlarse, ante los demás, ellos dos seguían siendo amigos.

-Kuchiki-san… ¿estás segura que quieres salir?-esta vez fue Inoue quien habló, la verdad, la Shinigami no tenía buen semblante.

-Si, seguro el aire fresco me sentará bien

-Ciertamente, Kurosaki debe saberlo, los médicos aconsejan a sus pacientes a tomar aire fresco cuando su enfermedad no es muy grave, seguro el salir un rato te hará bien Kuchiki-san-Uryuu también estaba estudiando medicina en la misma escuela que Ichigo, por lo cual siempre le disfrutaba hablar arrogantemente enfrente del pelinaranja, que siempre era muy fácil de molestar.

-Bueno, si Kuchiki cree que está en condiciones de salir, no veo por qué no habríamos de hacerlo, así que vamos-sugirió Tatsuki poniendo una de sus manos en un hombro de Rukia-Eso sí, si llegas a sentirte mal, no dudes en decírnoslo, ¿si?

-Ah, por supuesto, gracias Arisawa-contestó Rukia con una sonrisa sincera, Ichigo también sonrió al ver la escena, al menos podía estar tranquilo, la morena no se quedaría callada si se llegaba a sentir mal.

-Bien, pues entonces ¡vamos!-dijo alegremente Orihime a lo que todos asintieron con una sonrisa, excepto Chad que siempre se la pasaba tan callado, que pareciese que no existía.

Caminaron un rato, Ichigo siempre al lado de Rukia cuidando que no se sintiera mal, Orihime iba hablando con Tatsuki, mientras que Uryuu y Chad los observaban en silencio. Uryuu tenía leves sospechas sobre lo que le pasaba a la Shinigami, pero eran especulaciones por ahora, necesitaba más pruebas para estar seguro, era una buena oportunidad para poner a prueba su ojo clínico.

-Bien muchachos… ¿A dónde les gustaría ir?-preguntó Tatsuki a todos, aunque ninguno tenía ni idea de que hacer.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer sushi?-sugirió Orihime en vista del ánimo de los demás-Hace poco abrieron un restaurant en el centro, podemos ir a probar.

-¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos?-preguntó la pelinegra a los demás, Ichigo miró a su novia y a sus dos amigos, los 3 lo veían con cara de que él tenía que decidir.

-Claro… ¿por qué no?-contestó el no muy convencido, cuando dijeron sushi su estomago sintió un extraño malestar.

-Pues vamos ya, no vamos a quedarnos aquí parados todo el tiempo-dijo Tatsuki para que todos empezaran a caminar.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Rukia?-le preguntó Ichigo a muchacha

-Ya me siento mejor, era cierto, un poco de aire fresco me hizo muy bien-dijo ella serie, peor con alivio en su voz.

-Está bien, pero recuerda que si te sientes mal no dudes en decirlo, nos iremos a casa inmediatamente

-Oh, Kurosaki-kun… no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi-dijo ella con el tono meloso que ya todos conocían.

-Cállate, maldita enana-le dijo con enojo, hubiera seguido, sino fuera por qué sintió una patada en su espinilla.

-No soy ninguna enana-dijo Rukia terminantemente para dar fin a la discusión, una de tantas que jamás acabarían.

Ichigo y compañía caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegaron a un restaurante con decoración japonesa tradicional. El restaurante tenía una muy buena pinta, una pinta que le agradó a todo el grupo. Entraron, el mesero los llevó a una mesa y les dejó los menús. Ichigo, al ir viendo la carta sentía como su estomago se revolvía, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

-Kurosaki-kun… ¿estás bien?-Orihime le preguntó preocupada

-Ahora tu eres el que está pálido… ¿te sientes mal, Ichigo?-le dijo Rukia con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

-Ah, estoy bien, despreocúpense-les dijo él con calma, con Rukia posiblemente enferma, lo menos que quería es que los demás se preocuparán por él.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-el mesero llegó a tomar la orden, todo se vieron con confusión, dejando la palabra a Tatsuki.

-Mmm… ¿Qué nos podría recomendar?

-Mmm… tenemos una orden de sushi con diferentes variedades, suficiente para 8 personas-sugirió el mesero servicialmente.

-Nosotros somos 6…-analizó la muchacha viendo a sus amigos-traiga esa orden por favor, y 6 sodas.

-Por supuesto-dijo el empleado recogiendo las cartas para pasar a retirarse-Con su permiso

El grupo siguió conversando muy amenamente, aunque Ichigo seguía con esa sensación en su estomago, ya le preguntaría a su padre después. La orden llego, y cuando Ichigo vio el plato lleno de sushi y empezó a sentir muchas nauseas, para él, esa cosa se veía no muy agradable.

-Bueno, pues, empecemos a comer-dijo Tatsuki cuando el mesero ya hubiera terminado de poner cada plato en su lugar. Cada quien tomó una porción, el pelinaranja lo hizo con duda, observaba como todos comían, incluso Rukia comía de manera inusual, parecía que ella lo estaba disfrutando mucho, Ichigo tomó un trozo del sushi que tenía en su plato con los palillos, y cuando lo acercó a su boca, fue suficiente, el olor fue el detonante para que el saliera corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Uryuu observó la escena, Rukia comía con mucho ánimo, mientras que Ichigo salió corriendo con su mano en la boca sin tomar bocado, ahora estaba casi seguro, algo pasaba entre esos dos, pero los respetaría, dejaría que ellos dijeran la verdad cuando se sintieran seguros.

Mientras tanto, en el baño de caballeros, Ichigo estaba sobre uno de los excusados expulsando lo poco que su estomago tenía. Ese sushi tenía buena pinta, pero por alguna extraña razón a él le dio un asco horrible el olor que tenía. ¿De verdad Rukia y él estaban tan conectados que se enfermaban al mismo tiempo?

-Rayos… nunca me había sentido así…-dijo jalando la cadena, salió del cubilo para ir a los lavabos y enjuagar su boca, no tenía ganas de comer nada en todo el día, lastima por Yuzu que al parecer se estaba esmerando mucho para la cena. Se miró en el espejo, se veía terrible.

-No volveré a comer sushi en mi vida… de todos modos, no es como si me fascinara.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban su novia y sus amigos, sus amigos aun tenían comida en su plato, pero Rukia, ella era otra historia, su plato estaba limpio, nunca había visto que tuviera un apetito tan grande, y se sorprendió más al ver como la muchacha puso otra barra de sushi en su plato, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? En la mañana se sentía mal, y ahora estaba comiendo como nunca, esta situación cada vez era más rara. Se sentó en su lugar nuevamente para hablar con la Shinigami.

-Hey, Rukia, ¿no crees que ya has comido demasiado? Después de todo, no te sentías bien esta mañana ¿no es así?-le dijo el pelinaranja viéndola con recelo, ella le devolvió una mirada confundida con un bocado en la boca, mientras ponía su cabello atrás de su oreja.

-Creo que si… no quiero sentirme mal otra vez-dijo ella dejando sus palillos en el plato.

-Kurosaki-kun ¿ya te sientes bien?-le preguntó Orihime con una sonrisa y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si, Inoue, no te preocupes-le contestó Ichigo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Uryuu vio la escena en silencio, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, a la que le dolería sería a Orihime.

Rukia permaneció en silencio mientras comía, pero al volver a la realidad, el mareo que tuvo en la mañana, regresó pero con menor intensidad, aún así no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de malestar que no pasó desapercibido por el sustituto.

-¿Te sientes mal, Rukia?-le preguntó Ichigo mirándola preocupado.

-Ah… sentí un leve mareo… pero ya estoy bien

-Tonterías… vámonos a casa

-Pero…-Rukia quiso decir algo, pero Uryuu la interrumpió.

-Concuerdo con Kurosaki, en tu estado debes descansar mucho, Kuchiki-san-le dijo el Quincy dándole una mirada fugaz a la muchacha, que ella captó como una indirecta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le preguntó la morena confundida, el Quincy sabía algo que ella no y se lo sacaría a como diera lugar-¡Oye!

-Vamos muchachos, hay que pagar la cuenta para que Kuchiki vaya a descansar-les dijo Tatsuki con autoridad, así todos pusieron una parte para pagar la cuenta.

-No te preocupes Kuchiki-san, los llevaremos a casa para que descanses y mañana estés como nueva-le dijo Orihime amistosamente mientras la abrazaba con cariño, Rukia no pudo evitar sentirse reconfortada, y por ello le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias Inoue.

-Bien, la cuenta está pagada, vámonos ya-les dijo Tatsuki y se dispusieron a salir del establecimiento.

Nuevamente iban en parejas, Ichigo y Rukia iban atrás de todos, el muchacho cuidando que la ojivioleta no trastabillara por el mareo que sentía.

-En cuanto lleguemos a casa, le diré a papá que te revise

-Ah, no creo que sea necesario, ya me siento mejor.

-Mejor no digas nada, nada me hará cambiar de parecer-dijo el joven con determinación, el estaba consciente de que la condición de Rukia no era normal, y no iba a estar tranquilo hasta saber que estaba sucediendo con ella.

Llegaron a la casa de Ichigo, invitó a sus amigos pasar a tomar algo, mientras que a Rukia la guió hasta su habitación para que descansara. Después de hacer esto, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de su hermana menor.

-Yuzu… ¿Has visto a papá?

-Fue al centro médico, no debe de tardar, sabes que él nunca llega tarde para la cena.

-Por supuesto…-puso su mano en su nuca, de verdad estaba preocupado por la morena-Dime… ¿Tienes jugo o algo? Invite a mis amigos a pasar a tomar algo.

-Si, hay jugo de naranja en el refrigerador, sirve el que quieras.

-Gracias Yuzu-abrió el refrigerador, y sacó la jarra con la bebida, la puso en una charola junto con unos vasos y los llevó a la sala-Tomen muchachos.

-Gracias-dijeron todos al unísono mientras Ichigo servía las bebidas.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Kuchiki-san?-le preguntó Orihime al joven al ver que este no cambiaba su semblante, era obvio que su preocupación por Rukia era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

-No tengo ni idea, desde hace unos días ha estado durmiendo mucho y hoy empezó con mareos, me encantaría saber qué es lo que tiene-terminó Ichigo dando un profundo suspiro mientras recargaba su cuerpo en el respaldo del sillón-En cuanto llegue papá, le diré que le haga un chequeo.

-No debe ser nada malo, Kurosaki, tu como futuro médico debes saberlo ¿no?-le dijo Uryuu dando un pequeño sorbo al vaso que tenía.

-Escucha, si tienes la más mínima idea de lo que tiene Rukia es mejor que me lo digas de una buena vez, o si no, guárdate tus opiniones, Ishida-le dijo el pelinaranja con enojo, le molestaba que el Quincy siempre quería hacerse el interesante.

-¿Sabes? Nosotros mejor nos vamos, Ichigo. Kuchiki necesita silencio, y si tu e Ishida continúan con su escándalo, dudo que ella consiga un poco de paz-dijo Tatsuki levantándose haciendo que los demás la imitaran.

-Llámanos si necesitan algo, Kurosaki-kun-le dijo Orihime acongojada.

-Todo estará bien, Ichigo, Kuchiki es fuerte, no creo que sea algo grave-le dijo Chad apoyando a su amigo, eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba en el día, pero eran sinceras.

-Yo que tu abriría bien mis ojos, después de todo, es Kuchiki-san de quien hablamos, tu más que nadie debería darse cuenta-Uryuu volvió acomodarse sus lentes haciendo que un destello se reflejara en ellos, Ichigo sintió como si quisiese decirle algo.

-Nos vemos-se despidieron sus amigos y se retiraron, el se quedó solo en el recibidor de la puerta, quizá todos tenían razón, tal vez lo que Rukia tenía no era tan grave, pero aún así, no estaba de más un chequeo médico, el ya tenía conocimientos básicos en medicina, pero eso no bastaba para hacer un diagnostico. Se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, donde su hermana preparaba la cena-Hey, Yuzu, iré a tu habitación a donde Rukia, avísame cuando papá llegue, por favor.

-Por supuesto, nii-chan.

Ichigo subió con lentitud las escaleras, ahora que lo pensaba, las nauseas que sintió hace unos momentos no fueron normales, de eso estaba seguro, pero supuso que eso no tenía importancia.

Nuevamente abrió la puerta con lentitud, Rukia se había quedado nuevamente dormida, siempre la seguridad de la muchacha era algo que lo preocupaba de sobremanera, pero ahora que se presentaba algo de lo que no podía protegerla, se sentía inútil. Se arrodillo junto a la cama y acarició el cabello de la morena. Ella se veía imperturbable, es más, su rostro se veía distinto, de algún modo, la Shinigami se veía diferente, y su rostro mostraba una paz interminable, nunca la había visto así. Mientras la observaba, poco a poco se quedó dormido, arrodillado junto a la cama de la morena con su cabeza descansando en el colchón, su sueño fue ligero, ya que pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido de la puerta.

-Ichi-nii… papá ya llegó, te espera abajo-su hermana Karin le anunció mientras lo veía con confusión.

-Gracias Karin-Ichigo se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la planta baja y ahí encontró a su padre.

-Yuzu me dijo que Rukia-chan se sentía un poco mal-sonó bastante serio, si, era momento de preocuparse.

-Si… pues, hoy empezó con mareos y además ha dormido mucho estos días-le dijo Ichigo desviando la mirada, no quería que su padre se diera cuenta de su preocupación.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-Durmiendo en su habitación, tuvo un mareo hace un rato y se quedó dormida.

Isshin miró a Ichigo como inspeccionándolo.

-¿Rukia-chan ha tenido nauseas o algo así?

-Ah no… no que yo sepa, pero ahora que lo dices, creo que tengo una infección en el estomago, sentí nauseas y vomité sin razón alguna.

-Espera unos días más para que revise a Rukia-chan.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?

-Quiero que lo síntomas de lo que tenga presenten un poco más de importancia, debemos asegurarnos que su cuadro no sea por agotamiento o algo así-después de le dio un sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hijo-No te preocupes, seguro no es nada grave-después cambió su actitud por completo-Y quien sabe ¡Seguro Rukia-chan nos da la sorpresa de que se abue…!-su frase fue interrumpida por el puño del pelinaranja.

-¡Cállate cabra loca!

-Jajá, solo bromeaba, Ichigo-le dijo Isshin alegremente-tu tranquilo si.

-¡La cena está lista!-la voz de Yuzu se oyó desde la cocina.

Ichigo vio como su padre se alejaba tranquilamente a la cocina, las 2 personas que podría haberle dicho algo de Rukia parecía que la situación no les importaba mucho, ¿Qué acaso el era el único que se preocupaba por la Shinigami?

Con este pensamiento se dirigió a la cocina para ver que había de cenar y llevarle a Rukia, pero no contaba con que el curry también le provocaría salir corriendo al baño.

-_Masaki… nuestro hijo nos dará nietos_-pensó alegremente Isshin mientras fingía leer el periódico, si, en unos días el estaba seguro que encontraría ese resultado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: Hola! aqui está el segundo capitulo de esta historia.<strong>

**Awwww Rukia empieza con sintomas y y y y también Ichigo :D xDD bueno, sobre esto owo... es posible gente :D**

**Cuando un hombre presenta los sintomas de embarazo de su pareja se llama Sindroma de Couvader, la causa es desconocida, pero lo hombres tienden a sentir los sintomas del embarazo de su pareja como lo serían: nauseas, mareos, somnoliencia, cambios emocionales, etc. y esto me pareció interesante para agregarlo a a la historia. Propongo una votación... aún no estoy segura del sexo del bebé del Ichiruki o.o así que... ustedes que dicen? niño o niña? cabello negro o naranja? ojos miel o violetas? ea! tantas combinaciones posibles que hay! o o incluso, podemos poner gemelos! xDD ustedes propongan sería lindo e interesante :D Espero reviews de su parte así me animan a continuar n.n**

**Nos vemos y hasta el proximo capitulo :D**


	3. Capitulo 2: El sueño de Isshin se cumple

_**Capitulo 3: El sueño de Isshin se cumple**_

Un mes, un mes había pasado ya, y los malestares de Rukia continuaban. Ella estaba harta, no podía estar más desesperada, fuese lo que tuviera, no la dejaba hacer sus actividades normales, afortunadamente, no tuvo que enfrentar a ningún Hollow durante ese tiempo, sino quien sabe que pudiera haber pasado.

Sin en cambio, Ichigo, las nauseas dejaron de ser esporádicas para empezar a ser matutinas, desde hace un poco más de una semana, su desayuno terminó inmediatamente en el excusado, y así era todas las mañanas, sus mañanas en la universidad no eran muy llevaderas que digamos, y por más que le pedía a su padre que les diera un chequeo a él y a Rukia, Isshin argumentaba que debía pasar un poco más de tiempo.

Ese día, el pelinaranja regresaba de la universidad, había sido día de prácticas, así que, si ya desde la mañana iba con unas náuseas horribles, lo que le tocó ver en el aula le provocó unas mayores. El camino a casa se le hizo un poco largo, empezó a caminar más lento cuando se dio cuenta que tenía un antojo, pero no cualquier cosa, sino un equivalente a la comida que Orihime hacía, palomitas de maíz con mostaza y jarabe de chocolate definitivamente no era algo normal, pero solo de pensarlo se le hacía agua la boca. Seguro lo que le hacía falta era una buena siesta, y un poco de curry… o recostarse un rato en su habitación con música y una buena barra de chocolate. Sí, eso sonaba bien. Llegó a su casa, y se encontró con la pequeña Shinigami viendo la tele, y viendo nada y nada menos que: Chappy, aventuras en el jardín encantado. Solo el título sonaba estúpido.

-¿Qué haces viendo ese tonto programa?-Ichigo le preguntó a Rukia quien tenía los ojos brillosos por la emoción.

-No es un tonto programa, es informativo… ¿Quién diría que las tortugas tenían una pequeña cocina en su caparazón?

-Estás consiente de que eso no es cierto… ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que es verdad, Chappy no miente

-Eres una tonta-al acabar de decir esto, el joven recibió el control remoto directo a la nariz.-Maldita… como sea… ¿cómo estuviste esta mañana?

-Ah, esos estúpidos mareos, no tiene mucho tiempo que por fin pude ponerme de pie… ¡Ya me tienen cansada! No entiendo por qué tu papá no quiere hacerme un estudio… quiero decir, no creo que el problema esté con que yo sea Shinigami… ¿o sí?

-No, no creo, después de todo, papá también lo es… ¿no será que tienes algo referente a agotamiento o algo?-preguntó Ichigo viendo a la morena fijamente, ella hizo un cara de obviedad y respondió.

-Pero… ¿agotada de qué? Durante días no he podido hacer mucho.

-Lo sé, pero digamos… antes, eso de pelear con Hollows e ir y venir de la sociedad de Almas por esos estúpidos reportes, seguro es agotador.

-Pues…-Rukia pensó en esa posibilidad, antes de que sus mareos empezaran, estuvo una semana entera enfrentando Hollows y llevando los reportes a su división-Puede que tengas razón.

-Sí, y por eso es que cargo nuevamente con mi insignia de Shinigami sustituto

-¡Oye! ¿Insinúas que no puedo cuidarme sola?

-No, insinúo que siempre debo salvar tu pequeño trasero

-¡Idiota!-al decir esto, la pequeña Shinigami se abalanzó contra el pelinaranja. Lo que no notaron, fue el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-¡Familia! ¡Ya he llegado a casa!-Isshin entró a su hogar con una sonrisa, pero su sorpresa fue al ver a Ichigo tirado en el piso con Rukia en su espalda torciéndole un brazo-Oh, Rukia-chan, no creo que debas hacer eso-dijo el Kurosaki mayor con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa, él ya tenía la leve sospecha de lo que sucedía con sus "dos hijos".

-Oh, lo siento Kurosaki-sama-dijo la ojivioleta levantándose con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Oye viejo-Ichigo dijo después de levantarse-¿cuando piensas hacerle el estudio a Rukia?

-Ah pues, a eso venía, traje lo necesario-mostró una maleta que parecía ser pesada-le haré un estudio completo a Rukia-chan, así que, vayamos a la clínica.

-A… ¿A la clínica?-dijo Rukia con algo de temor, miro a Ichigo quien le observaba con su típico ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes, no te dejaré sola-le dijo el sustituto para tranquilizarla-menos con esa cabra loca.

-Oh, vamos Ichigo, ni que fuera hacerle algo malo a Rukia-chan… después de todo, es mi tercera hija-dijo Isshin dando un cariñoso abrazo a Rukia… que fue interrumpido por el puño de su hijo.

-Limítate a tratarla como nuestra invitada-le dijo Ichigo acompañándose con un gruñido, Rukia sonrió ante la escena, era increíble que el muchacho fuera tan celoso, incluso con su padre.

Los 3 se dirigieron a la clínica, Rukia iba algo temerosa, estaba consciente de que los cuidados médicos en el mundo humano eran muy distintos a los de la Sociedad de Almas, pero mientras estuviera en un gigai, tendría que hacerlo todo a la manera humana. Entraron al consultorio, y la morena no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más nerviosa.

-Sube a la camilla, Rukia-chan-Isshin le indicó mientras preparaba todo. Rukia estaba dispuesta a saltar para subirse al mueble, pero un nuevo mareo se lo impidió, sintió unas manos fuertes rodeando su cintura, por lo cual alzó la vista.

-Déjame ayudarte-Ichigo la levantó con delicadeza y la sentó en la camilla.

-Gracias…-fue la tímida respuesta de la Shinigami, se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Isshin llegó con unos artefactos extraños para Rukia.

-Bien, empecemos, primero… éste es un estetoscopio, Rukia-chan, con él puedo oír tu corazón, y ya que estas en un gigai, podré oírlo sin ningún problema-la muchacha vio fascinada el artefacto humano frente a ella, sería interesante incluirlo en un reporte para la Sociedad de Almas. Isshin puso el estetoscopio en el pecho de Rukia y procedió a decirle instrucciones-Bien, respira profundamente-Rukia obedeció, se sentía extraña-Una vez más-Isshin le pidió y la muchacha volvió a obedecer-Bien…-dijo Isshin mientras anotaba algo en un libreta-Continuemos…-saco otra especie de artefacto que a Rukia se le hacía más extraño aún-Este es un baumanometro, sirve para medir la presión arterial y se usa con el estetoscopio… y no te preocupes, no duele-dio notando la mirada insegura de la Shinigami-Pondré esto en tu brazo-Rukia extendió su brazo izquierdo para que el médico pusiera un brazalete acojinado, a la altura del antebrazo puso el estetoscopio y con un perilla empezó a inflar el brazalete. Rukia pudo sentir la presión en su brazo, mientras ese brazalete se hinchaba, su brazo se comprimía, sintió alivio una vez que Isshin dejara de inflar y procediera a sacar el aire del cojín ese-Pues todo está normal-dijo el Kurosaki mayor mientras anotaba algo nuevamente en la libreta.

-Entonces… ¿eso es todo?-preguntó Rukia curiosa, ella no sentía como si eso diera una respuesta sobre su salud.

-No, aún debo sacar un poco de sangre

-¿Sangre?-la morena no entendía nada… ¿acaso la daría una estocada con su Zanpaktou?

-Sí, no te preocupes, no dolerá-Isshin le dijo poniéndose unos guantes y tomando un pequeño frasco cercano. De la maleta que tenía, sacó un jeringa y una aguja… ¡Esperen! ¡Aguja! Si, Isshin había sacado una enorme aguja de la maleta una como las que usaban en la Sociedad de Almas al atender a un paciente, y Rukia sabía a donde se dirigía.

-Ah… Kurosaki-sama… no creo que sea necesario…

-Por supuesto que es necesario… ¿de dónde crees que sacaré los resultados?

-Pero…

-Tranquila Rukia, solo es un piquete-dijo Ichigo quien se había mantenido en silencio durante la consulta.

-Es que yo…

-Vamos Rukia-chan, tu eres muy valiente, te has enfrentado a Hollows y a Espadas, una aguja no es nada comparado con eso-le dijo Isshin alegremente mientras sostenía la jeringa con la aguja muy en alto… ¿era necesario que hiciera eso?

-No te preocupes, yo aquí estaré contigo-el pelinaranja le dijo con ternura mientras tomaba su mano… Si Ichigo se lo pedía así, ella no pondría ninguna resistencia.

-Ah… está bien-contestó ella con resignación.

-Puedes cerrar los ojos si es que no quieres ver, Rukia-chan-y así lo hizo, Rukia cerro sus ojos para sentir como el medico amarraba algo muy fuerte en su brazo y después sentir algo frío. Posteriormente sintió un pinchazo en su brazo y como la atadura en su bazo se soltaba, ella apretaba la mano de Ichigo, quien le correspondía dándole confianza. Pasaron unos segundos para que Rukia ya no sintiera ese objeto invadiendo su pequeño brazo, nuevamente sintió algo frio y a Isshin doblando su brazo para detener el leve sangrado.-Ya está, Rukia-chan, no fue tan malo.

-Si usted lo dice-definitivamente sería algo que ella no olvidaría.

-Tendré los resultados en unas horas, mientras salgan un rato o algo así.

-¿Y yo que?-preguntó Ichigo con molestia-Yo también necesito un chequeo.

-Cuando sepa que es lo que sucede con Rukia-chan… sabré que sucede contigo.

-Bromeas ¿no?

-¿Te parece que bromeo?-le dijo su padre mientras una alegre sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro, tomo el frasquito con su contenido y lo guardo en su maleta-Voy al hospital de Karakura a analizar esto, nos vemos luego.

-Maldito viejo-gruño Ichigo con molestia, claro, siempre era así, cuando Rukia estaba en casa su familia se olvidaba de él.

-Ya Ichigo, ni que fuera para tanto-dijo Rukia que con un salto bajó de la camilla donde estaba-además, tú estás estudiando medicina, deberías ser capaz de saber qué es lo que tienes.

-Estoy apenas en el segundo año, aún no se dar un diagnostico… además de que sería ilegal.

-Bueno, como sea… ¿crees que tu padre tarde mucho con los resultados?

-No sé, eso depende del tipo de prueba que haya hecho, la prueba de embarazo es la más rápida…

-¿Embarazo?-Rukia preguntó un poco confundida-¿Tu padre me hizo una prueba de embarazo?-siguió ella con insistencia.

-Oye, yo nunca dije eso… yo sólo dije que la prueba de embarazo es más rápida-le contestó Ichigo con molestias.

-¿Y si es así? ¿Y si tu padre me hizo una prueba de embarazo?-le pregunto con curiosidad Rukia, ella no lo admitiría, pero la posibilidad de que estuviese esperando un pequeño, de Ichigo y de ella le ilusionaba mucho. Por otro lado, el pelinaranja no sabía que decir, por un lado estaba la posibilidad de que Rukia estuviese embarazada, en ese primer y único encuentro que tuvieron, no se habían cuidado como es debido… pero también estaba la duda de si eso era posible, después de todo, el cuerpo de Rukia en el mundo humano era un cuerpo artificial, ella era la misma en esencia, pero un gigai era un gigai.

-¿Acaso eso es posible, Rukia?-dijo Ichigo terminantemente, Rukia lo miró sorprendida, ella no sabía hasta qué punto era tan humanos los gigais.

-Deberíamos preguntarle a Urahara.

-Sí, ¿Y qué es lo que le vamos a decir?

-Pues solo indaguemos sobre los gigais, digamos que estos días me he sentido un poco mal, y queremos saber hasta qué punto los gigais pueden mostrar síntomas de una condición humana.

-¿Y después que?-pregunto el sustituto perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Ah, con un demonio, cuando lleguemos con Urahara déjame hablar a mí-le dijo ella empujándolo hacia la salida de la clínica.

El camino hacia la tienda de Urahara se les hizo largo, sus pensamientos no los dejaban en paz. Un bebé. Al pensar en eso sus corazones se llenaban de ilusión, duda, confusión. Y sin darse cuenta se estaban haciendo falsas esperanzas, según ellos, a este punto, si les decían que no había bebé, se decepcionarían mucho. Ichigo iba analizando un poco mas objetivamente, los mareos y el agotamiento de Rukia podrían deberse a un embarazo, pero no presentaba el resto de los síntomas, así que para su punto de vista médico eso quedaba descartado.

Llegaron a la tienda del ex capitán, como siempre Ururu y Jinta peleaban fuera de la tienda.

-Basta ya, Jinta-kun… me duele

-Solo cállate y has el trabajo-Jinta jalaba el cabello de Ururu

-Buenas tardes-saludó Rukia cortésmente haciendo que los niños se detuvieran.

-Oh, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san… buenas tardes-dijo Ururu una vez que Jinta la soltara.

-¿Se encuentra Urahara?

-Sí, adelante, enseguida los anunciaremos-habló la niña adelantándose dejando a su compañero y a los adolescentes atrás.

Entraron a la tienda, y entraron al cuarto donde Urahara siempre les ofrecía té mientras charlaban, Ichigo y Rukia tomaron asiento frente a la mesa, entre susurros discutían sobre lo que le dirían a Urahara, el siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para burlarse del sustituto. Se oyó el sonido de la puerta, y de ahí entro el singular investigador con su sombrero y su inseparable bastón, a su lado, ex capitana de la 2da división, Yoruichi hacía aparición con su altanera sonrisa.

-Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san… que sorpresa verlos por aquí-exclamó el hombre mientras se sentaba frente a sus invitados.

-Sin duda, hace ya un tiempo que no vienen a visitarnos-continuó Yoruichi.

-Ah… si lo se… y lamentamos mucho eso-dijo Rukia riendo nerviosamente.

-Supongo que vienen a preguntarme algo-dijo Urahara acomodando su sombreo, Rukia e Ichigo se miraron de reojo, y como lo habían acordado, la muchacha se encargó de hablar.

-Ah… si, verás… desde hace unos días me he sentido un poco mal, y pues… quería saber hasta qué punto los gigais pueden mostrar condiciones humanas…

-Ah, sobre eso, bueno, los gigais que proporciona la Sociedad de Almas son lo que dice su nombre, meros cuerpos artificiales… pero los que yo proporciono son un poco más especiales. Los gigais, como el tuyo, Kuchiki-san, son capaces de imitar el cuerpo humano normal, y tener las mismas enfermedades y condiciones.

-Y digamos… los gigais femeninos… ¿Pueden hacer las mismas cosas que las mujeres normales?-preguntó la Shinigami, con lo que le decía el ex capitán, lo que su cabeza maquinaba junto con la de su novio, era muy posible.

-Pues claro, tu sabes, problemas hormonales… tienen "esos" días… y también pueden tener bebés, ¡mis gigais son lo más alto en tecnología!-cuando Urahara dijo esto, Ichigo y Rukia no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse.

-Hey…-mencionó Yoruichi quien se había limitado a observar-Por tu cara, puedo asegurar que hiciste algo malo, Ichigo.

-P-por su-supuesto que no, Yoruichi-san…

-Oh, y te pusiste nervioso… eso dice muchas cosas-la mujer felina seguía haciendo burla de la actitud de Ichigo-No hay duda que sigues siendo un niño pequeño

-¡Basta! ¡Nadie se está poniendo nervioso! ¡¿Y a quién rayos llamas niño, endemoniada mujer?

-Oh, Yoruichi-san… no molestes a Kurosaki-san-dijo Urahara riéndose-y dime Kuchiki-san… ¿Qué es lo que has sentido últimamente?

-Pues… he tenido mareos y me he sentido muy cansada…

-¿Y ya le dijeron a Isshin?-preguntó Yoruichi con curiosidad.

-Sí, hoy mismo Kurosaki-san me hizo un estudio-contestó Rukia recordando el suceso de hace unos momentos.

-Oh bueno...-antes de que Urahara dijera algo más, el celular de Rukia y la insignia de Ichigo empezaron a sonar, un Hollow estaba en Karakura-Oh, al parecer es hora de jugar ¿eh?

-Yo iré-dijo Rukia tomando su gikongan y metiéndoselo a la boca, su cuerpo se separo de su alma Shinigami, quien lucía su insignia de Teniente en su brazo izquierdo y unos bellos guantes blancos como símbolo de la familia Kuchiki-Chappy… quédate aquí-ordenó la Shinigami dirigiéndose a la entrada y con un salto alejándose.

-¡Rukia! ¡Regresa! ¡Rukia!-gritó Ichigo con desesperación al ver como la muchacha no le hacía ni el menor caso-Con un demonio…

-¿Y qué esperas, galán? Ve por ella-le dijo Yoruichi con brazos cruzados, el sustituto obedeció y con su insignia, su alma y su cuerpo se separaron, hubiera sido una buena idea traer a Kon; sin importarle el destino de su cuerpo, se alejó de un salto en la dirección que su novia había tomado.

-Mmm... Me parece que debemos cuidar a esos dos, ¿no crees Yoruichi-san?-sugirió Urahara con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, seguro Rukia tendrá problemas en su estado-continuó Yoruichi con la misma sonrisa-Chappy, ¿Por qué no te adelantas a casa de Ichigo? Nosotros te veremos allá.

-Si… pero Rukia-sama me dijo que me quedara aquí-dijo el alma modificada con su aguda voz.

-Confía en nosotros, ¿sí?

-Está bien… pyon!-dijo Chappy con duda y salió con duda en dirección a la residencia Kurosaki.

-¡Te veremos allá!- y diciendo esto, le encargaron el cuerpo de Ichigo a Jinta y se encaminaron a seguir a los Shinigamis.

Ichigo no veía por donde iba, lo único que le importaba era llegar a donde Rukia, los frecuentes mareos que la muchacha había presentado le harían más difícil una pelea con un Hollow y no quería imaginarse que podría sucederle. Poco a poco los reiatsus de la morena y el Hollow se hacían más fuertes. Ya estaba cerca.

Mientras con Rukia, no la estaba pasando muy bien, el Hollow al que debía enfrentarse no implicaba un esfuerzo grande, y mucho menos si hablamos de una teniente. El Hollow era parecido a un lagarto con 4 patas y una larga cola, su máscara tenía unos enormes cuernos en la parte superior y escupía una especie de líquido para paralizar a las almas cercanas a él. Rukia observaba sus movimientos, no quería arriesgarse más de la cuenta.

-No será difícil-dijo ella irradiando confianza, quería demostrarle a Ichigo que no siempre iba a ser su damisela en peligro. El Hollow lanzo el líquido paralizante y ella lo esquivó hábilmente y sin problemas, así, logro llegar sobre la cabeza del Hollow para darle la estocada final, pero con lo que no contaba, es que uno de sus inoportunos mareos la haría tambalearse y desmayarse, para así caer en picada al suelo.

-¡Rukia!-gritó Ichigo viendo como la Shinigami caía en picada desde una altura muy alta, usando el Shumpo más veloz que pudo, llego hacía donde caía la morena logrando así atraparla en brazos, aterrizó en la azoteo de un edificio cercano para verificar que la muchacha no estuviera herida-Rukia… Rukia… reacciona-la llamó el con angustia, un desmayo no le había ocurrido en todo ese tiempo, esto ya era muy preocupante.

-Ve a acabar con ese Hollow, nosotros cuidaremos a Rukia-dijo Yoruichi llegando junto con Urahara.

-Yoruichi-san… Urahara-san…

-No te preocupes, Kurosaki-san, seguro lo que pasa con Kuchiki-san no es nada grave, ve a acabar con ese Hollow-el hombre dijo acomodándose nuevamente el sombrero, Ichigo obedeció con algo de duda, se levantó y se dirigió al Hollow.

-Bien, acabemos con esto para que lleve a Rukia a casa-dijo como si la criatura lo escuchara, alzó a Zangetsu sobre su cabeza, y dio la estocada definitiva para partir al Hollow en dos. Al haber acabado con esa cosa, Ichigo se dirigió nuevamente al edificio donde Rukia reposaba en los brazos de Yoruichi-¿No despertó?

-No, sigue inconsciente… hay que llevarla a tu casa para que descanse…

-Yo la llevo-se apresuró a decir Ichigo que fue interrumpido por Urahara

-Si mal no recuerdo, dejaste tu cuerpo en mi tienda, Kurosaki-san… lo mejor será que vayas por él-dijo Urahara con una sonrisa-No te preocupes, nosotros llevaremos a Kuchiki-san a tu casa y ahí te esperaremos hasta que llegues.

-Ah… está bien-dijo el sustituto no muy convencido, Yoruichi se fue con Urahara que llevaba a Rukia en brazos hacía la residencia Kurosaki, mientras que Ichigo se dirigía nuevamente a la tienda del ex capitán. En el camino no dejaba de pensar en Rukia, si los mareos que tenía desde hace unos días lo tenían preocupado, el desmayo que la muchacha acababa de sufrir fue el acabose. Entró nuevamente en su cuerpo y se dirigió corriendo a su casa, quería saber si Rukia ya había despertado y sobre todo, si estaba bien. Cuando llegó a la residencia Kurosaki, notó que su ventana estaba abierta, ahí tenía que estar la muchacha, abrió la puerta y entró como loco, ni siquiera se molestó en saludar a su hermana que lo recibió. Llego a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió de golpe y allí se encontraban su padre, Yoruichi y Urahara conversando, mientras que Rukia descansaba en su cama ya en su cuerpo.

-¡Querido hijo! ¡Qué bueno que llegas!-lo recibió Isshin con felicidad

-¿Qué… que sucede?-peguntó Ichigo confundido… el veía la situación preocupante, y todos sus superiores estaban sonriendo alegremente.

-Ah... pues, ya tengo los resultados de los estudios de Rukia-chan

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene?-preguntó el pelinaranja visiblemente preocupado, los tres ex capitanes se dieron una mirada cómplice junto con una sonrisa.

-Lo mejor será que Kuchiki-san despierte-dijo Urahara cubriéndose su rostro con su abanico.

-Yo me encargo de eso-dijo Yoruichi con determinación, se acercó a la cama donde la diminuta Shinigami descansaba y puso una mano sobre su frente, un leve brillo apareció y los ojos de Rukia se abrieron.

-¿Qué…?-la morena pestañeo un par de veces, y al ver a Yoruichi pudo distinguir en su mirada ¿ternura?

-Qué bueno que despiertas, Rukia… hay algo que debes saber-le dijo la mujer felina suavemente, para después ver a su antiguo compañero de batallas.

-Si Rukia-chan, ya tengo los resultados del análisis que te hice hace unas horas

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Rukia con insistencia, ella quería saber de una vez por todas que le pasaba, quería acabar con todo eso de una sola vez. Ichigo miraba expectante a su padre, el hombre tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pues… ¡Gracias Ichigo! ¡Por fin me doy cuenta de que si eres un hombre!-gritó Isshin gritando y abrazando fuertemente a su hijo quien no entendía nada.

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas, viejo loco?-Ichigo se libró de los brazos de su padre para encararlo.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Tú y Rukia-chan me harán abuelo… ¡oh, Mazaki! ¡Nuestro hijo si es un hombre!-exclamo el Kurosaki mayor con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos, Ichigo y Rukia estaban en shock.

-¿E-está seguro Kurosaki-san?-le preguntó Rukia después de unos segundos.

-Por supuesto que sí, ya me lo sospechaba, los síntomas que tú y mi hijo presentaban eran claros, además que una prueba de sangre nunca miente-agregó felizmente el médico.

-Felicitaciones, Ichigo-dijo Yoruichi sonriendo satisfecha.

-Oh Kurosaki-san, que bien guardado se lo tenían-agrego feliz Urahara

-¡POR FIN SERÉ ABUELO!

-Ya, ya, basta los dos, dejémoslos solos… necesitan hablar-dijo Yoruichi sacando a los dos locos hombres de la habitación-Felicitaciones otra vez-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Inmediatamente el silencio invadió al habitación, ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Qué pasaría? Inconscientemente Rukia llevó su mano a su vientre, ¿Cómo podía imaginárselo? Pero que importaba, era su bebé, de Ichigo y de ella, y solo pensar eso la hacía muy feliz. Ichigo era caso aparte, la noticia lo había dejado muy shockeado, pero también feliz, preocupado, y toda clase de emociones encontradas, era obvio que él se haría cargo de su hijo, pero las circunstancias fueron extrañas.

-Rukia…-él fue el primero en hablar-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Te refieres a mis mareos o como me siento con la noticia?-dijo ella aun con su mano en su vientre.

-Ah, de las dos cosas.

-Ah… pues… bien-dijo ella firmemente y sonriendo. Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa, era lo único que necesitaba, saber que Rukia no tenía dudas y que era feliz con lo que venía.

-¿Quién lo diría, eh?-dijo el muchacho sentándose junto a su novia-¿Puedo?-dijo el señalando el vientre de su novia.

-Adelante-Rukia contestó alegre, Ichigo puso su mano sobre el vientre de la muchacha e inevitablemente sintió una extraña calidez-Es… nuestro…

-Sí, solo nuestro… que sorpresa

-Me pregunto si es niño o niña-dijo Rukia con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, Ichigo rió ante la pregunta.

-Rukia, es un poco pronto para saberlo-le dijo el con una tierna sonrisa

-Ah, pero de verdad tengo curiosidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar?

-Pues… primero hay que sacar una cuenta aproximada de cuantas semanas lleva el embarazo, y después a las 14 o 15 semanas se hace el primer control y a las 16 o 17 semanas se puede ver el sexo del bebé.

-Vaya… ¡Que emoción Ichigo! ¡Hay que decírselo a todos! A nuestros amigos aquí en Karakura, a Renji, Rangiku… ¡y a Nii-sama!-cuando Rukia dijo esto el mundo de chigo se paralizó. ¡Byakuya! Ni siquiera le había dicho que era novio de su hermana y ahora le tendría que decir que será tío. Con esos pensamientos, no escucho la puerta que se abrió de golpe.

-¡Ichigo! ¡A partir de hoy Rukia-chan dormirá en tu habitación, así que ven a ayudarme a mover la cama!-le dijo Isshin alegremente a su hijo, pero él ni lo escuchó, en estos momentos lo único que pasaba por su cabeza es que su bebé seria huérfano antes de nacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: Por fin Ichigo y Rukia supieron que pasaba xDD ah que bonito! x3 y el más feliz es Isshin, ahora la incognita... ¿como le diran a Byakuya? ¿Que hara Orihime cuando se entere? chan chan chaaaan xDD. Por como va la historia, es posible que se alargue un poco a como la tenía planeada o.o... no es lala idea 1313 :D. Sobre las votaciones sobre el o los bebés del Ichiruki, por ahora van ganando los gemelos o mellizos :D y la idea me está gustando mucho. Muchas gracias por los reviews :D me están animando a seguir esta historia, me encantaria contestar cada uno personalmente, pero el deber llama u.u; spero que esta capitulo les guste y por favor, reviwes, eso es lo que más me motiva :D.<strong>


	4. Capítulo 3: Dándole la noticia a Byakuya

_**Capítulo 4: Dándole la noticia a Byakuya.**_

Llegó a la oficina del escuadrón 6, iba preparado y desarmado, la misma Rukia se había encargado de que dejara a Zangetsu en la oficina del escuadrón 13. Tocó la puerta y lo recibió un sonriente Renji.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Qué tal?-el teniente lo saludó efusivamente-Rukia me lo dijo todo, felicitaciones, picarón-dijo el pelirrojo arqueando sus cejas una y otra vez.

-Ah… gracias-dijo Ichigo con duda, eso tenía que ser una broma.

-¿Vas a ver a Kuchiki-taicho?

-Uh… si…

-Adelante, pasa, pasa, enseguida te anuncio-Renji caminó unos pasos delante de Ichigo-Hoy estás de suerte, el capitán está de buen humor-el chico aseguró con una enorme sonrisa ¿Por qué demonios él parecía tan feliz con esto? Después de decir esto, tocó la puerta de la capitanía.

-Adelante...-una voz se oyó desde adentro de la oficina, dándole pase a Renji para abrir la puerta.

-¡Taicho! Ichigo vino a verlo-anunció el muchacho irradiando felicidad, era oficial para Ichigo, eso estaba siendo particularmente raro.

-Dile que pase-dijo Byakuya mientras escribía en un pergamino.

-Pasa…-le indicó Renji al pelinaranja, al ver que este entró, el teniente paso a retirarse-con permiso-dijo alejándose poco a poco-buena suerte-le susurró a Ichigo levantando su pulgar y una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, Kurosaki.

-Ah… Byakuya…-quiso empezar Ichigo, pero el Kuchiki lo interrumpió.

-Kuchiki-taicho para ti-dijo el capitán sin mirarlo.

-_Y se supone que está de buen humor_-pensó Ichigo-Ah… si… vine a hablar contigo acerca de Rukia

-Adelante.

-Verás… es que… Rukia y yo… tu sabes… ella es una chica y yo un chico…

-No tengo tu tiempo-dijo Byakuya mientras seguía escribiendo, al parecer no se cansaba de hacer eso.

-Ah… seré breve… Rukia y yo llevamos un poco más de un año saliendo-Ichigo lo soltó de golpe, Byakuya solo lo miró.

-¿Y viniste hasta la Sociedad de Almas solo para decirme eso?

-Es que… hay algo más…-el pelinaranja puso su mano derecha atrás de su nuca-Es que... como te dije… Rukia es una chica… y yo un chico… y pues… tu sabes… esas cosas pasan-el pobre decía mucho sin decir nada-bueno… creo yo que es lo más natural y eso…-al ver que Byakuya lo vio con aburrimiento, terminó-Rukia está esperando un hijo mío-El Kuchiki lo miró seriamente, mientras que un silencio sepulcral se hacía presente, ante la situación, Ichigo empezó a sentirse más nervioso, un aura de batalla empezaba a emanar.

-Kurosaki Ichigo-la mirada de Byakuya pasó de ser seria a la de un verdadero asesino, el pelinaranja empezó a temblar… maldito el momento en que Rukia lo dejó sin Zangetsu-Dispérsate… Senbon Zakura-la Zampaktou del moreno se dividió en miles de pedazos asemejando a pétalos de flor de cerezo, creando una ola que se dirigía peligrosamente al sustituto.

-¡No!-el pelinaranja se incorporó de repente, mientras sudaba y respiraba agitadamente. Poco a poco se calmó, y se dio cuenta que seguía en su habitación, si, lo que había visto definitivamente era un sueño, ya se le hacía raro que Renji estuviera tan feliz. Vio a su alrededor, aun estaba oscuro, viendo su reloj apenas daban un poco más de las 2 de la madrugada, vio a su lado, y Rukia seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su lado de la cama, desde hace unos días ella se había mudado a su habitación, justo después de enterarse que la muchacha esperaba un hijo del pelinaranja. Estaban contentos con la situación, pero era obvio que a más ilusionada era la Shinigami, en más de una ocasión la descubrieron hablando sola mientras se tocaba el vientre. Ichigo compartía esa felicidad, y afortunadamente contaba con el apoyo de su padre, el le había propuesto trabajar medio tiempo en la clínica con una paga como si trabajara tiempo completo, y también, haciendo sus prácticas de la universidad ahí mismo para así reducir sus horarios de clase. Pese a esto, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, la situación de decirle la noticia a Byakuya estaba latente. Justo esa misma tarde iría a la Sociedad de Almas para hablar con él, ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer? Pero de repente, esa pregunta desapareció de su mente, para dar paso a una palabra más dulce y agradable. Budín. Empezó a sentir un tremendo antojo de un budín de chocolate, pero no cualquier budín, sino uno de los que Rukia a veces preparaba-Rukia… Rukia…-llamó suavemente a su compañera.

-¿Qué sucede?-contestó perezosamente la muchacha, ¿era mucho pedir un buen descanso?

-Quiero budín de chocolate-Ichigo dijo, simple y firme, Rukia terminó de despertar por la sorpresa.

-Bromeas ¿no?-

-¿Te parece que bromeo? Quiero un budín de los que tú preparas

-Ichigo, estás loco, ¿de dónde rayos voy a sacar budín de chocolate a las dos de la madrugada?-pregunto Rukia alzando sus brazos en señal de exasperación.

Y ahí estaban, caminando en medio de la noche, buscando una tienda de conveniencia para buscar donde vendieran polvo para preparar budín de chocolate.

-Rukia… date prisa…

-Por si no lo recuerdas, la que carga al bebé soy yo.

-Si… pero el que tiene los malditos síntomas soy yo, y créeme, sino consigo mi budín pronto, le daré una paliza al primer idiota que se me cruce enfrente.

-Si, sí, claro… mira… ahí hay otra tienda-entraron a la siguiente tienda frente a ellos, ahí había un dependiente bastante aburrido.

-¿En qué puedo servirles?

-Disculpe, ¿De casualidad tendrá polvo para preparar budín de chocolate?-preguntó la muchacha poniendo su mejor cara.

-Por supuesto, pero no sé por qué quieren budín de chocolate a las 2:30 de la madrugada-agregó mientras ponía una pequeña caja que tenía el dibujo de un león parecido a Kon comiendo un postre muy feliz.

-No es tu problema-dijo Ichigo tomando con violencia la caja sobre el mostrador. Solo le faltaba gruñir o ladrar.

-Ah… ¿Cuánto es?-pregunto Rukia queriendo evitar un homicidio ahí mismo.

-Son 200 yens-dijo el dependiente sorprendido… ¿Qué rayos sucedía con ese tipo?

-Muy bien, paga tú, idiota-dijo la Shinigami, Ichigo obedeció y mirando con recelo al muchacho frente a él, pago la cantidad exacta-Muchas gracias-termino la muchacha jalando a su compañero.

Caminaron de regreso a su casa, Ichigo sostenía el paquete como si fuera un tesoro o algo así.

-_A eso deben llamar cambios emocionales_-pensó Rukia mientras veía al pelinaranja.

Llegaron a la residencia Kurosaki, se instalaron en la cocina, Rukia quería acabar con ese dichoso postre pronto e irse a dormir, Ichigo, bueno, con el olor del chocolate sus ansias eran mayores.

-¿Ya está?-pregunto él, así cual niño pequeño.

-Dame un momento más, Ichigo. Rayos eres muy impaciente-dijo la morena sirviendo la mezcla en un pequeño tazón.

-Oye… no es mi culpa-Ichigo replicó, mientras su novia ponía su postre frente a él.

-Lo que sea… pero si sigues así todas las noches engordarás-Rukia se sentó frente al sustituto, ella solo quería dormir.

-Oh ya cállate-él empezó a comer-Oye, dime que es lo que le pones a tu budín para que sepa distinto.

-Un poco de menta, nada del otro mundo… tienes algo en la cara-falso, Ichigo no tenía algo en la cara, tenía todo el budín en la cara.

-Ah… delicioso… creo que ahora podre dormir bien-dijo el joven estirándose en su silla, para después notar que Rukia no podía con su cansancio-¿Quieres que te lleve a la habitación?

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, idiota-respondió ella mientras Ichigo se le acercaba, la levantó en brazos y llegaron a la habitación que ahora era de ambos. Ichigo sentó a Rukia en la cama, y ella se dispuso a acomodarse y arroparse; vio el reloj, eran las 3:30 de la mañana, estuvo más de una hora despierta por ese dichoso antojo-No puedo creerlo…

-Si, disculpa… se que yo no debería despertarte por esas cosas, después de todo, cuando tu embarazo esté más avanzado, no podrás estar todo el tiempo tras de mí-le dijo él con arrepentimiento, lo que menos quería era que Rukia la pasara mal.

-Ah, no te preocupes… fue divertido-contestó ella con una sonrisa, con eso el mundo de Ichigo se arregló, tomó su lugar al lado de su compañera, al mismo tiempo que apagaba la lámpara sobre la mesa-Buenas noches-dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de Rukia.

-Buenas noches-contesto la morena, a la par que ponía su mano sobre la de su novio. Aun quedaban varios días y semanas así, y si todo seguía igual… sería bastante entretenido.

Ya era de mañana, un pelinaranja se levantó perezosamente de la cama, eran las 9 de la mañana, ya era un poco tarde, al medio día tendría que estar en la Sociedad de Almas. Observó a Rukia durmiendo un momento, lo mejor sería dejarla descansar un poco más.

Salió de la habitación, y al cerrar la puerta pudo ver un puño dirigiéndose a él.

-¡ICHIGO!-su padre llegaba con su forma típica de saludar, y como el pelinaranja no había descansado muy bien, no pudo esquivar el golpe-Oh, Ichigo… ¿Qué te paso?-un gruñido por parte del joven se hizo escuchar-¿acaso fue un bocadillo nocturno?

-Cállate-Ichigo estaba en el suelo, el cansancio que sentía no le permitía estar muy alerta-ayer tuve una pequeña emergencia.

-Si, la caja y los restos de budín en la mesa no debieron ser de Rukia-chan

-Dime… ¿es normal que yo tenga ese tipo de síntomas en el embarazo de Rukia? Es decir, ella es la embarazada.

-Oh, hijo, es perfectamente normal-dijo Isshin con alegría-Cuando tú estabas en el vientre de tu madre, yo me la pasaba con el estomago revuelto y con la cara en el excusado, y tu madre reía…

-¡Deja de hablar de eso! Ahg, eres asqueroso-el pelinaranja dijo dándole una patada a su padre.

-Vamos, Ichigo, es lo más natural y hermoso del mundo, compartir los síntomas de la etapa más hermosa de la vida de la mujer que amas, ¿Qué más podrías pedir?-el ex capitán dijo con una enorme sonrisa-y por tu cara puedo decir que en cualquier momento uno de los síntomas te atacará-dijo seriamente mientras su hijo lo miraba con su ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados-si, ya viene… 3… 2… 1…-cuando Isshin dijo el último número, Ichigo salió corriendo en dirección al baño con su mano cubriendo su boca-¡Vamos Ichigo! ¡Déjalo fluir!

-Bueno días…-una perezosa voz se hizo escuchar, Rukia ya había despertado

-Oh, buenos días Rukia-chan, ¿Dormiste bien?

-Pues… si…-contestó ella con duda-¿Dónde está Ichigo?

-El fue al baño, ya sabes… las nauseas y eso. Pero, tú debes ir a desayunar, en tu estado, comer saludablemente es muy importante-Isshin guió a Rukia hasta la cocina, donde ya esperaban Yuzu y Karin en la mesa.

-Rukia-chan, buenos días-la saludó Yuzu quien llevaba un tazón de avena con fresas.

-Buenos días, Yuzu.

-Hey Rukia-chan, buenos días, ¿Cómo te sientes?-esta vez, la que hablo fue Karin.

-Bueno días, Karin, me siento bien, muchas gracias-contestó la Shinigami mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

-Rukia-chan, papá me dijo las comidas que pueden ingerir más frecuentemente en tu embarazo, así que para desayunar preparé avena, pan tostado con mermelada y omelette con verduras-le dijo la melliza alegremente.

-Oh, vaya, todo se ve delicioso Yuzu-dijo Rukia alegremente con una enorme sonrisa, esa familia sin duda era única. De repente escucharon unos pasos provenientes de la escalera, era Ichigo que literalmente, se veía verde.

-¿Cuándo demonios acabará esto?-dijo el pelinaranja ya sentado en su sitio, recargando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Cerca de los 4 o 5 meses de embarazo, pero como hablamos de ti… cabe la posibilidad que dure todo el embarazo de Rukia-chan-dijo Isshin leyendo el periódico.

-¿Todo el embarazo? No…-dijo el sustituto lamentándose. Rukia lo miró mientras comía tranquilamente.

-Oye, Ichigo, apresúrate, recuerda que hoy vamos a ver a nii-sama.

-Lo sé… ya es hora de enfrentar a este estirado…-con un tenedor tomó un poco de la comida que tenía enfrente-¿Qué es esto?

-Es omelette con verduras-le respondió Yuzu contenta.

-No tengo apetito-dijo Ichigo alejando el plato de sí.

Rukia terminó de desayunar y se dispuso a darse un baño, mientras Ichigo se quedó pensando como decirle a su cuñado la noticia, lo despedazaría, eso es seguro, y lo entendía, si cualquier tonto le viniera con la noticia de que una de sus hermanas estaba embarazada… seguro la pobre terminaría siendo madre soltera. Pensando esto, no se percató del sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-¿Qué piensas?-dijo Rukia al entrar a la habitación.

-No, nada…-dijo el levantándose-¿ya estás lista?

-Si, vamos con Urahara.

Salieron de la casa Kurosaki, Rukia iba muy contenta mientras que Ichigo iba con su ceño fruncido a más no poder, tenía que admitirlo, estaba nervioso, ya había enfrentado a Byakuya en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez era distinto, no es una pelea a muerte con su Bankai, el se había atrevido a tocar a una Kuchiki sin el consentimiento del jefe de su clan. Llegaron a la tienda de Urahara, y él los recibió con su eterna sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san… bienvenidos.

-Buenas tardes-saludaron ambos jóvenes.

-Kuchiki-san, ya todo está preparado tal y como lo pediste, Kurosaki-san no te tendrá que atravesar el dangai para llegar a la sociedad de almas.

-Genial, tardaremos menos tiempo así

-¿Qué fue lo que planeaste?-le preguntó Ichigo confundido, Rukia siempre era así, pensaba en todo.

-Siendo que eres un Shinigami sustituto, conseguí que te prestaran una mariposa infernal. Teniéndola no tendrás que preocuparte por pasar corriendo el dangai-explicó la joven con simpleza-ahora saca tu alma de tu cuerpo.

-Ah… claro…-Ichigo iba a tomar su insignia cuando palideció-¡Oye! Pero… ¿cómo es que tu irás a la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Qué rayos pasará con el bebé?-preguntó notablemente alarmado.

-No le pasará nada-respondió Rukia indiferentemente.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita! ¡Y te das el lujo de actuar así como así! ¡¿Qué rayos estás pensando?

-Kurosaki-san, no te alteres, ya que ese bebe esta en el vientre de Kuchiki-san, sus almas están prácticamente ligadas, así que ella podrá salir del gigai sin ningún problema junto con el bebé-explicó Urahara mientras guiaba a Rukia a un pequeño sofá-En cuanto a ti, prefiero que te desprendas del alma sentada aquí, así tu cuerpo junto con el bebé no correrán ningún riesgo.

-Gracias Urahara-agradeció la Shinigami tomando asiento-Bien, pues, estoy lista.

-Muy bien-Urahara tomó su bastón, y con un movimiento lo puso en la frente de Rukia así desprendiéndola del gigai. Ella en su forma Shinigami se levantó y se estiró un poco, para después ajustar su insignia de teniente en su lugar.

-Ah, hace tantos días que no salía de ahí.

-Pues acostúmbrate, porque ni creas que dejaré que hagas eso seguido-le dijo Ichigo tomando su insignia y colocándosela en el pecho, su alma y su cuerpo se separaron.

-Perfecto, pues cuando gustes Kuchiki-san-el ensombrerado le hizo la indicación a Rukia. Ella sacó su Zampaktou de su funda para empuñarla frente a ella. Hizo un leve movimiento de muñeca como si girara una llave, y el Sekaimon se abrió frente a los tres Shinigamis. Dos mariposas salieron de la puerta, al ver esto Rukia tomó a Ichigo de la mano y caminaron hacía la Sociedad de Almas-¡Buena suerte, Kurosaki-san!-la voz de Urahara se escuchó tras ellos, con esa frase, Ichigo recordó a lo que iban ese día.

Al atravesar el Sekaimon, llegaron al cuartel del escuadrón 13, era un lugar agitado gracias a sus subordinados. Inmediatamente, Ichigo y Rukia fueron abordados por Kiyone y Sentarou.

-¡Kuchiki-Fukutaicho! ¡Bienvenida sea!-dijeron los dos oficiales al unísono. Haciendo una pose militar.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?

-Ya todo está listo para lo que disponga, Kuchiki-Fukutaicho-le dijo Kiyone aun en la misma pose.

-¡Ukitake-taicho la espera en su oficina!-dijo Sentarou de la misma manera.

-¿Por qué demonios le gritas a nuestra Fukutaicho?-la joven rubia se puso frente a su compañero.

-¡Esta loca! ¡Yo no le grité!-le contestó el oficial con sus manos al aire.

-¡Por supuesto que le gritaste! ¡Eres un igualado!

-¡¿Yo? ¡Si por ti fuera le llamarías por su nombre!

-Chicos, iré a ver al capitán-dijo Rukia sonriendo resignadamente, es que esos dos nunca cambiarían-Vamos Ichigo.

-Ah sí…-Ichigo caminó a lado de su novia, miró confundido a los dos oficiales que se quedaban atrás-¿Siempre son así?

-Siempre, pero no te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras-le dijo la joven con una sonrisa mientras ambos caminaban, al pelinaranja, ese ambiente le recordaba un poco a su hogar. Llegaron al fondo de un pasillo, y Rukia tocó la puerta frente a ella.

-Adelante…-una amable voz se hizo escuchar.

-Buenas tardes, Ukitake-taicho-saludó Rukia abriendo la puerta y enseguida caminando al escritorio de su capitán, Ichigo siempre ibas tras ella.

-¡Oh! Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-san, los esperaba-les dijo Ukitake alegremente.

-Buenas tardes, Ukitake-san-saludó Ichigo cortésmente, ese hombre era de los pocos que le infundían verdadero respeto.

-Vengo a entregarle mi último reporte-dijo Rukia entregándole una carpeta decorada a su capitán.

-Al parecer las cosas han estado bastante tranquilas en el mundo de los vivos ¿no es así?-Joushiro abrió la carpeta y su sonrisa se hizo más grande-me encanta como dibujaste aquí a Kurosaki-san-en el dibujo podía apreciarse un pequeño conejito con cabello naranja muy aburrido leyendo libros. A Ichigo casi le da un infarto-Muy bien Rukia-chan.

-Gracias Ukitake-taicho.

-Por cierto, tengo entendido que irás a ver a Kuchiki-taicho.

-Ah sí… Ichigo y yo le daremos una noticia… que por cierto… ¿podría venir a verlo esta tarde?-preguntó Rukia tímidamente-esta noticia quisiera compartirla también con usted.

-Por supuesto, Rukia-chan, estaré aquí el tiempo que quieras-le contestó el capitán sonriéndole de manera fraternal.

-Gracias Ukitake-taicho, entonces vendremos más tarde-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la salida. Ichigo la vio fugazmente, la relación de la joven con su capitán era parecida a la de un padre con su hija, seria agradable darle la noticia a ese hombre, seguro se pondría feliz.

-Hey, Rukia…-el pelinaranja la llamó, la muchacha volteó ligeramente a verlo.

-Dime…

-Oye… ¿me dejarás solo hablando con Byakuya?

-Por supuesto que no, esta noticia se la tenemos que dar los dos-ella le respondió, Ichigo sintió como un enorme peso se le iba de encima.

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos?

-¿A dónde más? Al cuartel del escuadrón 6, tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Si usamos el Shumpo llegaremos más rápido-sugirió el sustituto con una cara de fastidio.

-Uhm… si-dijo Rukia antes de sentir como Ichigo la levantaba en brazos-¿Qué rayos…?

-Yo me encargo, solo indícame el camino-le dijo su novio sonriéndole arrogantemente.

-Ah… ni hablar… ve hacía la derecha-dicho esto, el pelinaranja se impulso avanzando unos metros de un solo salto.

Renji recorría las oficinas de su escuadrón, el orden ahí abundaba debido a su capitán, pero nunca estaba de más echar un vistazo. De repente, sintió 2 reiatsus conocidos, uno era el de Rukia, y el otro que era derrochado de manera irresponsable, era el de Ichigo, sonrió automáticamente, tenía muchas ganas de ver a la joven. Se dirigió de inmediato a la entrada del escuadrón, y esperó hasta que pudo ver una silueta, una sola. Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando vio a Rukia en brazos de Ichigo. Ya muchas veces había visto como el sustituto la cargaba o la protegía, pero no de esa manera.

-Hey Renji-le saludó Ichigo mientras bajaba a Rukia.

-Ah… que… ¿Qué tal Ichigo?

-Renji, disculpa, tenemos prisa, ¿está nii-sama?-le preguntó Rukia seriamente al pelirrojo.

-Oh si… está en su oficina.

-¿Podrías anunciarnos?-la joven lo miró confundida.

-Ah sí… voy.

-¿Qué le pasa a Renji?-preguntó Ichigo viendo al pelirrojo alejarse-Parecía perturbado.

-Ni idea… pero seguro que cuando le demos la noticia a él, también se pondrá contento-la morena dio un ligero brinquito de felicidad.

-Si tu lo dices…-respondió el pelinaranja no muy convencido, el tenía la ligera sospecha de lo que le pasaba a Renji.

-Rukia, Ichigo… el capitán dice que pasen a su oficina

-Gracias Renji-le dijo la morena con una sonrisa. Tomó a su novio de la mano y lo guio a la oficina de Byakuya. Llegaron a la oficina principal del escuadrón 6 y se quedaron un momento frente a la puerta-¿Listo?

-Ah… no-dijo Ichigo con nerviosismo.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, vas a ver como se pone contento-le dijo ella tocando la puerta.

-Adelante…-la seria voz de Byakuya se hizo escuchar, Ichigo dio un respingo mientras Rukia abría la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, nii-sama-saludó la joven mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Ah… hola-saludó Ichigo con su mano en la nuca.

-Me llegó tu mensaje Rukia, ¿Qué es eso tan urgente querías decirme?

-Ah, antes de eso, Ichigo tiene algo que decirte-dijo ella empujando a su compañero.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Byakuya seriamente.

-Ah pues… Rukia y yo…-vio a su novia, ella lo alentó con la mirada, la presencia de ella le infundía un poco más de valor-ella y yo llevamos un poco más de un año saliendo-diciendo esto, cerró sus ojos muy fuerte.

-¿Y vinieron a la Sociedad de Almas solo para decirme eso?

-No, de hecho no-está vez, la que habló fue Rukia-Te tenemos otra noticia-dijo ella alegremente mientras Byakuya la miraba serio-¡Ichigo y yo vamos a tener un bebe! ¿No es grandioso?-terminó ella con una gran sonrisa, Ichigo podía describir el rostro de Byakuya como… estupefacto. El capitán se aclaró la garganta para después mirar a su hermana.

-Rukia… ¿podrías salir un momento? Enseguida te llamo.

-Por supuesto…-dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta-Te espero afuera, Ichigo-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, Ichigo no sabía si empuñar a Zangetsu o salir corriendo en ese instante.

-Kurosaki Ichigo-el pelinaranja oyó su nombre y volteó a ver al hombre frente a él. Su mirada proyectaba verdadero odio-Entiendo que te atreviste a tocar a mi hermana y ahora tendrán un bebé.

-Eh si… pero tú sabes… eso es totalmente normal-dijo Ichigo riéndose nerviosamente. Pero un estruendoso ruido lo salvó.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía!-e hizo su aparición en capitán de la división 11, Zaraki Kempachi-¡Yo sabía que el reiatsu que había sentido era el tuyo!

-¡Ah! ¡Kempachi!-gritó Ichigo en pánico, como si no fuera suficiente con Byakuya.

-Kempachi-taicho, si me disculpa… acaba de destruir mi oficina-dijo Byakuya seriamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-No te preocupes Princesita, vamos Ichigo… tengamos una pequeña pelea a muerte.

-Parece ser que no me expliqué bien, está en mi oficina, y si alguien acabará con Kurosaki, seré yo-el moreno dijo poniéndose frente a su colega, sin previo aviso tomó su espada, y con una estocada se dirigió a Ichigo que, por sus buenos reflejos, logró detener el ataque con Zangetsu.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-¡Hora de la fiesta!-dijo Kempachi dando una estocada a donde Ichigo y Byakuya se enfrentaban con sus espadas.

-¡Ustedes dos están dementes!-gritó Ichigo mientras daba un salto hacia atrás.

-Yo solo estoy luchando por el honor de mi hermana-el que habló fue Byakuya.

-Yo solo quiero una batalla a muerte… ¿es que es mucho pedir?-dijo Kempachi rascándose el rostro con su espada, la situación se estaba tornando aburrida.

-Honor y batalla a muerte mis polainas, el honor de Rukia no fue ensuciado porque yo voy a responder por ella y ese bebé, ¡es mi hijo después de todo!

-No te pedí explicaciones Kurosaki-el capitán de la sexta división no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

-Un hijo de Ichigo ¿eh? Imagínense el poder que tendría-el otro capitán sonrió cínicamente.

-¡Ahg! Ya me colmaron la paciencia ¡Cállense de una buena vez!-Ichigo corrió empuñando su espada, Byakuya y Kempachi lo siguieron, las 3 Zampaktou chocaron, liberando una gran ola de reiatsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: Capítulo 4 arriba! Yey :D ah, me tarde horrores escribiendolo, que para variar el resto lo prublcaré en el siguiente capítulo, me encantan las escenas de Byakuya y Kempachi, son tan distintos y eso los hace geniales xDDD<strong>

**Bueno, creo que los gemelitos han ganado, así que dentro de unos dias incluire este detalle en el fic :D mucha gracias por sus reviews x3! me animan a seguir, espero que este capítulo les guste :D espero más reviews n.n**


	5. Capitulo 4:Dandole la noticia a la SA

_**Capítulo 4: Dando la noticia a la Sociedad de Almas.**_

Rukia estaba fuera de la oficina junto con Renji, esperaban que Ichigo saliera, por lo cual la joven estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Creo que no debí dejarlos solos…-dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus guantes.

-No te preocupes, Rukia, seguro Ichigo está bien… no es como si Kuchiki-taicho lo fuera a matar-dijo Renji tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga.

-Es lo que me temo.

-¿Ah? Por cierto Rukia… ¿Qué es lo que vinieron a hablar con el capitán?-preguntó el pelirrojo haciendo que la teniente sonriera y un lindo brillo se liberara de sus ojos.

-Ah pues…-ella iba a empezar cuando un estruendoso ruido los hizo brincar-¿Qué demonios…?

-Vino de la oficina del capitán-dijo Renji yendo a abrir la puerta-¿Qué rayos…?-movió la perilla, pero al parecer un peso muerto estaba obstruyendo la entrada-la puerta está atorada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rukia sorprendida, adelantándose ella también a forzar la puerta-¿Que demonios están haciendo allá adentro?

-¡Ustedes dos están dementes!-se escuchó desde adentro, sin duda la voz de Ichigo.

-¿Dos? ¡Ichigo! ¡Abre en este instante!-gritó Rukia golpeando la puerta.

-Déjame intentar otra vez Rukia-el pelirrojo volvió a posarse en la puerta para empujar, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho por lo que escuchó.

-El honor de Rukia no fue ensuciado porque yo voy a responder por ella y ese bebé, ¡es mi hijo después de todo!-era Ichigo… entonces era la razón por la que Ichigo quería hablar con Byakuya.

-¡Renji! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?-le reclamó Rukia empujándolo, pero fue cuando Renji sintió un impacto de reiatsu.

-¡Rukia! ¡Cuidado!-tomo a la muchacha por la cintura, y se alejó considerablemente de la oficina de su capitán.

De la oficina salió una gran ola de reiatsu haciendo que la puerta se hiciera añicos, una nube de humo se hizo presente, Rukia y Renji esperaron a que se dispersara, cuando tuvieron una buena visión se encontraron con Byakuya viendo con enojo como Kempachi e Ichigo intercambiaban golpes inútiles.

-De verdad que ustedes necesitan un poco más de educación-dijo el moreno cerrando sus ojos en señal de fastidio.

-¡Vete al demonio, Byakuya!-dijo Ichigo obviamente enojado.

-Te recuerdo que no estás en posición de darme órdenes, Kurosaki-dijo Byakuya viendo con enojo al pelinaranja.

-Te recuerdo que soy el novio de tu hermana, dame un respiro-le dijo el sustituto apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Les recuerdo que yo quiero un duelo a muerte, y lo conseguiré como sea-dijo Kempachi sosteniendo su espada sobre su hombro-

-Y yo les recuerdo que estamos en las oficinas de un escuadrón-esta vez, fue Rukia la que habló-Ichigo, nos e supone que hicieras eso.

-Pero yo no hice nada, el estirado de tu hermano empezó todo.

-Tú te atreviste a tocar a Rukia-agregó el capitán seriamente, como si el asunto no tuviera mucha importancia.

-¡¿Y eso qué? ¡No era razón para que me atacaras con tu espada!

-¿Van a quedarse ahí discutiendo o vamos a pelear de una vez? Esto es muy aburrido-el capitán del escuadrón once perdía el interés.

-¡Pero si yo ni siquiera vine a pelear!

Rukia y Renji miraban estupefactos la escena, ellos esperaban una batalla más dramática o algo así, era hora de detener a esos sujetos.

-¡Basta!-gritó Rukia perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, tanto Renji como Ichigo, Byakuya y Kempachi la vieron sorprendidos.

-Ah… Rukia no te alteres… eso podría hacerte daño-le dijo el pelinaranja un tanto preocupado pero también nervioso.

-Ahora si te interesa ¿no? Eres un completo imbécil-le dijo ella lanzándole un trozo de madera que tenía cerca.

-¡Espera! ¡Rukia!-gritó el sustituto inútilmente, la joven se fue caminando con su hermano.

-¡Cuando dejes de ser un idiota me buscas!-le grito la teniente desde la lejanía.

-Al parecer falta mucho para eso…-le susurró Renji a sus espaldas.

-Cállate…

-Entonces… Rukia tendrá un hijo tuyo…

-Si-contestó el pelinaranja con una tonta sonrisa-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No, te escuche cuando le gritabas al capitán…-continuó Renji seriamente, estaba feliz por sus amigos, aún así la noticia le dolía mucho-Felicitaciones.

-Gracias-dijo Ichigo tímidamente-¿Ahora qué hago con Rukia?

-Ve con ella, Rukia no dura mucho tiempo enojada contigo.

-Ah… está bien… nos vemos luego Renji-el pelinaranja se alejo, tendría que buscar a su novia por medio del reiatsu.

Mientras tanto, Rukia y Byakuya caminaban por los pasillos de Sereitei, iban en silencio, que esta vez era incomodo, la Shinigami sabía que ahora tenía que enfrentarse a su hermano, pero primero tenía que saber qué es lo él pensaba.

-Así que un bebé-el moreno rompió el silencio, tomando por sorpresa a la teniente.

-Eh… si nii-sama… ¿está enojado?

-No, para nada-Byakuya cerró los ojos seriamente-Pero si me molesta que hayas hecho las cosas de la manera incorrecta, después de todo, Kurosaki debió pedirme una autorización para cortejarte y después para que salieran formalmente. Lo del bebé tendría que haber sido unos 3 o 400 años después.

-Nii-sama-lo nombró Rukia conteniendo una pequeña risa-las cosas en el mundo de los vivos son distintas, además, lo del bebé, solo paso y ya… pero si lo ofendí, pido un disculpa-continuó ella deteniéndose y haciendo una reverencia frente a su hermano.

-No te preocupes, pero a partir de mañana no vengas a la Sociedad de Almas, me encargaré de que Unohana-taicho vaya a hacerte chequeos periódicamente, y yo también iré de vez en cuando para verificar que estás cuidando de tu salud y la de tu hijo.

-Gracias Nii-sama.

-Y también, me encargaré de enviar un Shinigami raso a Karakura, para que Kurosaki no se entretenga mucho con Hollows y tenga tiempo para atenderte.

-Nii-sama… no será necesario.

-Por supuesto que lo es, no quiero imaginarme que te atrevas a enfrentarte con un Hollow, por débil que sea. ¿Entendido?

-Si nii-sama.

-Hay que darle aviso a Rangiku Matsumoto, hace un tiempo escuché que en el mundo de los vivos hacen una fiesta con motivo de los bebés, ella seguramente se encargará de todo.

-Entonces… supongo que este bebé será bien recibido ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, apuesto que Hisana estaría muy feliz-señaló Byakuya con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Muchas, muchas gracias nii-sama-Rukia se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano, quien no se lo esperaba pero de igual manera correspondió-Debo decirle a Ichigo-continuó la muchacha con una enorme sonrisa después de separarse de su protector-Con permiso, Nii-sama-hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Byakuya suspiró.

-Kurosaki tuvo suerte de que no lo haya matado-dijo antes de dirigirse a la mansión Kuchiki.

Ichigo buscaba a Rukia por todos lados, y sin éxito, ya muchas veces le habían dicho que tenía que aprender a percibir mejor el reiatsu, pero él nunca hizo caso.

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde rayos se metió esa enana?-preguntó enojado mientras corría por los pasillos del Sereitei, de pronto sintió una patada en su espalda.

-¿A quién rayos llamas enana, idiota?-le dijo Rukia enojada, es que él nunca entendería.

-¿A quién más? No conozco a otra enana-el pelinaranja puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven, ella lo miró con molestia.

-No hagas eso, no soy tu mascota-dijo dando un manotazo a la mano de Ichigo.

-Lo que sea, ¿Dónde rayos estabas?-preguntó el muchacho con su ceño aun más fruncido.

-Con nii-sama, que por cierto, está muy contento con la noticia-dijo Rukia emocionada y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Si, claro.

-Enserio, incluso me dijo que le diéramos aviso a Matsumoto

-¿Rangiku-san? ¿Y a ella como para qué?

-De cualquier forma le íbamos a decir, pero ella es la encargada de organizar las fiestas a las familias nobles y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Fiestas?-a Ichigo no le gustaba el rumbo del asunto.

-Si, nii-sama dijo que escuchó a Matsumoto hablando de una fiesta para bebés y eso… hay una fiesta para recibir bebes en el mundo humano-le preguntó Rukia a su novio con curiosidad.

-Bueno… si… se les llama Baby Shower, prácticamente significa Baño de bebé….-explicó el con incomodidad, se sentía raro de hablar de esos temas.

-¿Y por qué se llama así?

-Yo que voy a saber

-Y dime… ¿Esas fiestas como son?

-Bueno, esas fiestas se hacen cuando una mujer tiene su embarazo un poco más avanzado, le traen regalos para su bebé como ropa, juguetes, incluso pañales y lo necesario para la llegada de su hijo.

-¿Y podemos hacer una?-Rukia se emocionó inmediatamente, Ichigo al verla tan feliz no pudo resistirse, suspiró con resignación.

-No veo por qué no

-¡Genial! Vamos con Matsumoto

-Pero Rukia… ¡Todavía faltan unos meses!-gritó Ichigo mientras era arrastrado pro Rukia.

Era un día aburrido en el escuadrón 10, Rangiku descansaba en el sofá de la oficina de su capitán.

-Matsumoto…-Hitsugaya hizo notar su presencia, odiaba ver a su teniente holgazaneando-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-¡Ah! ¡Taicho! ¿Qué hace aquí?-contestó ella levantándose de prisa.

-Pues esta es mi oficina… y tú deberías estar organizando todos los reportes-dijo el diminuto capitán señalando su escritorio, una enorme pila de hojas estaba sobre él.

-Pero taicho, eso es muy aburrido-dijo Rangiku con un tono infantil, ojala algo llegara para salvarla de esa situación. En ese instante un toquido a la puerta se hizo escuchar.

-Adelante…-dijo Toushiro mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes, Hitsugaya-taicho-Rukia entró a la oficina seguida por Ichigo.

-Hey, Rangiku-san, Toushiro-al nombrar así al capitán, una pequeña venia saltó de su frente.

-Es Hitsugaya-taicho.

-¡Kuchiki! ¡Ichigo! Que sorpresa verlos por aquí-dijo la teniente con alegría.

-Venimos a darte una noticia-le dijo la morena con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? ¿De qué se trata?

-Rukia está esperando un hijo mío-dijo Ichigo con simpleza. Rangiku y Toushiro los miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo sucedió?-preguntó la rubia.

-Rangiku-san, hay un niño presente-dijo el pelinaranja sonrojado y exaltado.

-¿A quién están llamando niño?-de nuevo la venita en la frente del capitán se hizo presente.

-Bueno, no entremos en detalles. Vaya, que bien guardado se lo tenían ¿eh?

-Por cierto, Matsumoto, nii-sama me dijo que en una ocasión te escucho hablar sobre una fiesta para bebés.

-Oh si, Orihime me mencionó esas fiestas por casualidad y yo me quedé con ganas de hacer una.

-Nii-sama quiere que tu organices la fiesta para el bebé-dijo Rukia alegremente, inmediatamente la mirada de Rangiku se iluminó.

-¡Si! ¡La haremos en la casa de Ichigo! Invitaremos a Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, a la Asociación de mujeres Shinigami, al Quincy, al chico con poderes de Hollow, a Orihime…-fue cuando lo recordó, lo sentimientos de la muchacha hacía Ichigo-Por cierto… ¿ya le dieron la noticia a sus amigos en Karakura?

-Ah no…-dijo Ichigo-planeamos decirles en estos días, primero queríamos que Byakuya lo supiera… con eso de que es el hermano mayor de Rukia.

-Entonces… cuando se los vayan a contar… ¿podrían llamarme? Quiero ver la cara que ponen todos cuando lo sepan-dijo Rangiku ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Por supuesto-dijo Rukia sorprendida.

-Bien, debo hablar con la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, debemos empezar a planear esa fiesta-dijo la teniente alegre.

-Rangiku-san… aún quedan varios meses… cerca de unos 7-dijo Ichigo con nerviosismo, a veces las mujeres eran muy exageradas.

-No importa, hay que empezar a planear todo, debe ser perfecto, nada menos para el hijo del héroe de Karakura ¿eh?-dijo la mujer haciendo que el sustituto se sonrojara.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, con su permiso Hitsugaya-taicho-se despidió Rukia haciendo una reverencia.

-Ve con cuidado, Kuchiki, y felicitaciones-dijo el capitán serio.

-Hasta luego, Toushiro-se despidió Ichigo mientras salía de la oficina.

-Es Hitsugaya-taicho…-dijo el peliblanco rechinando los dientes y perdiendo la paciencia.

-Voy a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, regreso más tarde-dijo Rangiku despidiéndose de su capitán dando un fuerte azoton a la puerta. La pila de papeles sobre el escritorio se tambaleó, haciendo que cayera sobre Hitsugaya.

-Grr… ¡MATSUMOTO!

Ichigo y Rukia caminaban en silencio, de regreso al escuadrón 13, ambos se habían quitado un enorme peso de encima dándole la noticia a Byakuya, lo peor había pasado. Ichigo se dio un momento para observar a Rukia, la joven tenía un brillo distinto en su mirada, además, ella siempre había sido una joven muy bella, el sustituto lo notó desde que la conoció, pero ahora su belleza se hacía mas notoria, quizás todo lo que decían era verdad, una mujer embarazada tenía un brillo especial. No pudo evitar recordar a su madre, el vivió junto Masaki esa bella etapa, cuando tocaba su vientre y podía sentir a sus hermanas ahí dentro, era algo inexplicable, pero ahora sería distinto, no sería a su madre a la que vería, sería a la mujer que amaba, no estaba en el lugar del hermano mayor, estaba en el lugar del padre, y las sensaciones que esa palabra le brindaba eran hermosas. S estaba volviendo un maldito cursi, pero le daba igual.

Llegaron a nuevamente al cuartel del escuadrón siendo nuevamente recibidos por Kiyone y Sentarou.

-¡Buenas tardes, Kuchiki-Fukutaicho!-los dos saludaron a su teniente en una pose militar.

-Buenas tardes… otra vez chicos, ¿Ukitake-taicho sigue en su oficina?

-Si, él la está esperando, Fukutaicho-respondió Kiyone con un tono más bajo que el de hace un rato.

-Muchas gracias. Vamos Ichigo-Rukia se dirigió junto con su novio a la oficina de su capitán, se moría por darle la noticia. Llegaron a la oficina y nuevamente tocaron la puerta, la indicación del capitán se hizo escuchar, dándoles paso a la oficina-Ukitake-taicho, hemos vuelto.

-Oh, Rukia-chan, los esperaba, tomen asiento.

-Gracias-dijeron los jóvenes al unisonó, se sentaron juntos frente al amable capitán, el los veía con una sonrisa.

-Y díganme… ¿Cuál es esa noticia?-les preguntó amablemente. Ichigo y Rukia se miraron, estrecharon sus manos por debajo de la mesa, fue el joven quien hablo.

-Verá… es que Rukia y yo llevamos un poco más de un año juntos y pues, estamos esperando un bebé-Ukitake los vio sorprendido un momento para después sonreír con sincera alegría. Se levanto de su lugar, haciendo que su teniente también se levantara.

-Felicitaciones-dijo él abrazando a Rukia quien no sabía qué hacer-Ya se me hacía que te veías distinta, Rukia-chan. Felicitaciones a ti también, Ichigo.

-Gracias Ukitake-san.

-Vaya, un bebé ¿eh? Que maravilloso, pero entonces no podrás estar yendo y viniendo de la Sociedad de Almas, Rukia-chan. Tomate el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias Ukitake-taicho.

-Uhm… Rukia-chan… se que quizá sea una imprudencia, pero ¿me permites?-dijo el capitán señalando el vientre de la muchacha.

-Por supuesto-contesto ella. El hombre puso su mano en el vientre de Rukia y una sonrisa fraternal apareció en su rostro.

-Hay una bella calidez ahí, eso es el milagro de la vida, y no tengo duda en que sea un bebé muy sano, sus padres son fuertes-ante el comentario, una bella sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rukia-Ah, una bella experiencia sin duda, debes cuidarte mucho Rukia-chan, deja que Kiyone y Sentarou se encarguen de tus tareas en el escuadrón.

-Si Ukitake-taicho.

-Iré a visitarte con frecuencia a Karakura, ya quiero verte con el vientre abultado-dijo el capitán antes de soltar una alegre y sonora carcajada, Rukia lo acompañó de una manera más sutil. Ichigo veía la escena en silencio, como él lo había pensado, Ukitake se puso muy alegre con la noticia, y no era para menos, al ver la relación entre Rukia y su capitán era muy parecida a la de un padre con su hija, un padre orgulloso sobre todo, eso hacía lo ponía contento, habría gente muy buena alrededor de su hijo o hija.

-Bueno, nosotros debemos retirarnos-dijo Rukia después de una extensa conversación con su capitán.

-Por supuesto, felicitaciones otra vez, Rukia-chan-dijo dándole otro abrazo a su teniente-Cuídala mucho, Ichigo.

-Por supuesto, se lo prometo Ukitake-san.

-Así me gusta, váyanse con cuidado.

-Hasta luego-dijeron los jóvenes con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros mientras salían de la oficina. Se dirigieron al Sekaimon donde sus mariposas infernales los esperaban, Rukia abrió la puerta con su Zampaktou y la atravesaron. Llegaron a la tienda de Urahara, quien ya los esperaba.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Kurosaki-san!-los saludó el ex capitán-al parecer las cosas salieron mejor de lo que me imaginaba ¿eh?

-¿Qué es lo que te imaginabas?-preguntó Ichigo inquisitivamente, seguramente ese hombre esperaba que Rukia ya fuera viuda.

-Sus cuerpos están por allá-señalo Urahara al cuarto donde separaron sus almas, y el gigai de Rukia y el cuerpo de Ichigo seguían tal y como los habían dejado, el de la joven sentado delicadamente en el sofá, y el del joven tirado distraídamente en el piso.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué acaso no pudiste levantar mi cuerpo?

-Eres demasiado pesado, Kurosaki-san, ¿quieres que me rompa la espalda?-respondió el ensombrerado ocultando su rostro detrás de su abanico.

-Eres un…-Ichigo no terminó su frase, después ya ajustaría cuentas. Tanto como él como Rukia entraron a sus cuerpos abandonando sus formas Shinigami-Rukia, vamos, ya es tarde y no has comido nada.

-El tiene razón, Kuchiki-san, debes alimentarte bien y a esos bebés que llevas en tu vientre.

-¿Bebés? Quisiste decir bebé-le reprochó el pelinaranja.

-Uno nunca sabe, Kurosaki-san-le aseguro Urahara acomodándose su sombrero.

-Muchas gracias Urahara, hasta luego-se despidió Rukia empezando a caminar.

-Adiós-se despidió Ichigo con simpleza-Viejo loco-dijo después de alejarse un poco.

Llegaron a la residencia Kurosaki, la cena ya estaba por servirse, lo cual fue bueno porque Rukia se moría de hambre, le platicaron a la familia como les había ido en la Sociedad de Almas, ambos estaban felices, fue cuando Isshin habló.

-Después de cenar, quiero que me acompañen a clínica.

-¿Para qué?-el que preguntó fue Ichigo.

-Conseguía que Ryuuken me prestara un ultrasonido… hoy le haremos su primera ecografía a Rukia-chan-dijo con alegría. A sus 3 hijos se les iluminó la mirada, Rukia no sabía que esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: Woooo! ya está, capitulo nuevo arriba, al final Byakuya fue dadivoso con Ichigo LOL xDD pero bueeno, la noticia no tarda en esparcirse por toda la Sociedad de Almas, y a oidos de Orihime, oh si, muero por escribir esa parte xDD no tengo nada en contra de ella, simplemente es el dogma owo.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por agregar la historia a favoritos y todo! x3 soy feliz cuando las notificaciones en mi correo :D.**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste, y también espero sus reviews, gracias a todos! :D**


	6. Capítulo 5: Partida doble

_**Capítulo 6: Partida doble ¡Sorpresa, Ichigo!**_

-¿Una ecografía?-Rukia no entendía nada, ¿Qué rayos era eso?

-Si, es una imagen que se muestra mediante onda de sonido, el sonido rebota en el bebé y así podemos verlo en una pantalla… y también grabarlo en DVD y disfrutarlo durante muchos años y…-un puño interrumpió a Isshin, era su hija Karin.

-Acaba de una buena vez…-dijo ella en un tono aburrido.

-Ah, olvídalo, yo lo hago-dijo Ichigo en el mismo tono que su hermana-Con una ecografía podemos ver al bebé, su crecimiento, si tiene buena salud y sobre todo, saber una fecha aproximada de cuando nacerá.

-¿Enserio? ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?-los ojos de la Shinigami brillaron por la emoción.

-No lo sé… ya es tarde y tú necesitas descansar.

-Vamos nii-chan-dijo Yuzu-yo también quiero ver.

-Bueno niñas, ese caso, Ichigo tiene razón, Rukia-chan debe descansar.

-Ah, ustedes don son un par de aguafiestas-Karin se levantó inconforme a dejar su plato a la cocina.

-Bueno, las compensaré-dijo Ichigo poniendo su mano en el mentón, Rukia lo miró con curiosidad, ¿Qué pasaba por esa cabeza naranja?-Les contaré algo sobre el embarazo de mamá, cuando ustedes aun no nacían-dijo el con una sonrisa triunfante, las gemelas pusieron atención, eran pocas las cosas que se platicaban de esa etapa de su madre, Isshin miró serio a su hijo, no sabía que es lo que planeaba, y Rukia lo miraba atenta-Verán, cuando mamá estaba esperando su llegada-empezó señalando a sus hermanas-tenia antojos muy extraños y papá tenía que ir a conseguirlos-recordó una buena situación y una ligera risa salió de su boca-Una vez, a mamá se le antojó un poco de ramén con chocolate y mostaza, cuando escuche esas palabras juntas, casi vomito, pero eso no era nada comparado con la cara que el viejo puso.

-¡No Ichigo! ¡No cuentes eso!-Isshin entró en pánico… Ichigo no contaría eso ¿o sí?

-Mamá, con una enorme sonrisa, le pidió a papá que fuera a comprarle su ramén con chocolate y mostaza, pero había un pequeño problema, mamá quería el ramén con chocolate y mostaza a las 3 de la madrugada-cuando Ichigo dijo esto, a Rukia se le vino a la memoria el antojo que el muchacho tuvo la noche anterior, si, lo había heredado a su madre, gracias a Kami-sama no había pedido nada tan raro-Papá salió corriendo como loco, yo me quedé despierto con mamá esperando a que el viejo llegara, pasó una hora, dos horas y papá no llegaba. Mamá y yo nos empezamos a preocupar, no era muy difícil ir a una tienda de conveniencia y comprar lo necesario, pero el simplemente no aparecía-Ichigo vio a su padre con una maquiavélica mirada, con estas se cobraría todo lo que pasaba por las mañanas.

-¡No Ichigo! ¡No lo hagas!-rogó Isshin con los últimos gramos de dignidad.

-En el noticiero de la mañana salió un reportaje sobre un hombre desquiciado que había sacado a un dependiente de una tienda de conveniencia, había cerrado las puertas por dentro y no estaba dispuesto a salir hasta que llegara su esposa. Cuando mostraron un acercamiento, vimos a papá en la puerta con el rostro horrible, con la barba crecida, tenía un vaso de ramén instantáneo en las manos junto con una botella de chocolate y un frasco de mostaza.

-¡Ah! ¡Otou-san! Pero ¿por qué tanto escándalo?-preguntó Yuzu alarmada, todos los problemas que habían causado ella y Karin sin quererlo.

-Seguramente hizo algo estúpido…-dijo Karin esperando el final de la historia.

-Mamá y yo salimos corriendo para buscar a papá, estaba en una tienda al otro lado de la ciudad, así que fuimos en un taxi. Cuando llegamos, la policía tenía rodeado el lugar, no sabían que hacer puesto que "el sujeto loco" no parecía peligroso. Mamá pidió que la dejaran pasar, al verla en su estado, los policías la dejaron pasar sin problema-Ichigo continuaba su historia mientras Isshin derramaba lagrimas-Papá nos dejó entrar y tiró todas las cosas que tenía y se arrodilló frente a ella, le lloró, le rogó, le suplicó que lo perdonara, y ella le pedía que se calmara pero papá no dejaba de llorar-el pelinaranja no lo soporto y soltó en risas dando golpes en la mesa.

-Ichigo… no…

-Cuando por fin el viejo se calmó, le explicó a mamá que había recorrido varias tiendas pero no tenían lo que ella quería, hasta que encontró la tienda en donde estábamos, tenían todo y papá debió haber saltado de felicidad. Pero hubo un problema, no llevaba dinero en la cartera. No podía pagar los 220 yens en la tienda.

-¿Y todo ese alboroto por 220 yens?-preguntó Karin con un tic en el ojo. Enserio que su padre era un escándalo.

-Oh… pobre otou-san.

-No, el alboroto no fue por los 2200 yens precisamente, sino que, según el dependiente, cuando papá vio que no tenía dinero, le pidió al sujeto que dejara llevarse las cosas y que regresaría a pagarle, el tipo se negó y papá se puso histérico. Empezó a gritar que su esposa y sus hijas necesitaban el ramén y el sujeto se asustó y cuando estaba dispuesto a aceptar su propuesta, papá lo sacó a patadas y se encerró en la tienda. El dependiente llamó a la policía argumentando que un pobre hombre lloraba por su esposa la cual, rogaba por mostaza.

-Otou-san…-dijo Yuzu sorprendida

-De verdad que eres idiota, papá-le dijo Karin con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y por si eso no fuera poco… se quedó en estado catatónico por unas 3 horas… mamá nunca comprendió porque… pero su cara era graciosa-Ichigo rio ligeramente al recordarlo-Es mas-al haber dicho esto, se levantó y se dirigió a un mueble de la sala y busco un pequeño libro, buscó entre las páginas y dio con lo que buscaba-Si no me creen, mírenlo por ustedes mismas-extendió el álbum a su novia y a sus hermanas y ellas se acercaron a ver. En la fotografía se podía ver a Isshin con los ojos enormes y su mirada ida, la barba crecida y la boca abierta en la exacta forma de una triangulo, Mazaki sonreía junto a él.

-¡NOOOOO!-Isshin se puso blanco al ver como sus 3 hijas contenían la risa al verlo-¡No Ichigo! ¡Quita eso!-enseguida corrió al poster de su esposa-¡¿Por qué Mazaki? ¡¿Por qué me tomaste una foto en mis peores momentos si tú pensaba que yo era tan atractivo y sexy?-y entonces recibió una patada.

-¡Deja a mamá en paz, por el amor a Kami-sama!-le gritó la pelinegra.

-Vamos Otou-san, no es tan malo-le dijo una sonriente Yuzu.

-¡Pagaras por esto Ichigo!-Isshin señaló a su hijo en manera de amenaza.

-Si lo que sea, me llevaré a Rukia para que descanse, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-se despidió la pelinegra siendo guiada por Ichigo. Subieron lentamente las escaleras y se dirigieron a su habitación, Ichigo abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Rukia primero, quien se sentó en el borde de la cama. Mientras su novio se cambiaba para ponerse su pijama, la pelinegra se puso a pensar en las situaciones que se le estaban presentando, y vio su vientre que ya estaba empezando a abultarse-Oi, Ichigo.

-Dime.

-El bebé va a crecer dentro de mi ¿verdad?

-Claro enana, ¿Qué esperabas?

-Bueno, eso lo tengo claro… y cuando crezca mucho… ¿va a doler?

-¿Doler que?-Ichigo le preguntó confundido.

-Pues si… que me duela el cuerpo cuando crezca…

-Ah… eso, no, no dolerá, tu cuerpo se irá adaptando a las necesidades del bebé, cuando sea lo suficientemente grande, saldrá.

-¿Y cómo saldrá?-pregunto Rukia con curiosidad.

-Ah pues…-el pelinaranja sudó frio, ¿Cómo rayos iba a explicarle eso?-Pues… eso te lo irán explicando cuando falte poco para que nazca.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dices tú?

-Por que no es necesario en este instante, tranquila.

-¿Y qué tal si me duele mucho?-dijo Rukia un poco enojada, Ichigo volteó a verla atentamente para descifrar lo que le sucedía. La pelinegra al sentir la mirada de su novio continuó-Si, quiero decir, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que trata esto de los bebés, y obviamente voy a estar un poco nerviosa acerca del tema, eso es todo-terminó ella con su ceño fruncido y cruzando sus brazos.

-Ah con que es eso-Ichigo se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a su novia y la brazo con ternura-Si, quizá duela un poco, pero tú eres una Kuchiki ¿no? No me digas que algo como eso te detendrá-le dijo con una sonrisa y ella volteo a mirarle-Y por supuesto, en ese momento yo estaré a tu lado, así que no tienes por qué temer, te lo prometo.

-Gracias Ichigo-le dijo Rukia con una bella sonrisa, que el joven correspondió de la misma manera-Pero yo nunca dije que tenía miedo.

-Rayos, tu sí que sabes acabar con el momento, además, tu dijiste que estabas nerviosa, es lo mismo que tener miedo.

-Por supuesto que no, son cosas muy distintas, idiota.

-Enana del demonio.

-Imbécil-cuando Rukia dijo esto, le aventó una almohada en la cara al pelinaranja-Ahora, déjame dormir-inmediatamente se acomodó en su lugar.

-¡Maldita!-fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo al librarse de su suave prisión, porque al voltear al rincón de la cama, la Shinigami ya estaba dormida-Ay… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-suspiró el joven mientras peinaba los mechones del cabello de Rukia con sus manos-Ni hablar-dicho esto, apagó la lámpara de su mesa y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

><p>Era de mañana en la residencia Kurosaki, Isshin se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, tenía que preparar algo para su hijo después del bochornoso momento del día anterior, conocía la rutina de su hijo, no había posibilidad de que algo saliera mal.<p>

Rukia se despertó lentamente, últimamente Ichigo se despertaba antes que ella, pero hoy tenía una energía peculiar, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al espejo que su novio le había puesto semanas antes en su habitación. Se arregló un poco el cabello y abrió la puerta cuando sintió una ráfaga fría y todo se puso oscuro, empezó a caminar sin saber a dónde se dirigía.

Ichigo no tenía ganas de levantarse, sabía que si lo hacía, esas estúpidas nauseas llegarían a molestarlo, abrió uno de sus ojos y vio como Rukia se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Vio que cuando la joven giro la perilla y abrió la puerta, un cubo de agua le cayó en la cabeza, el se levantó por la sorpresa de ver como _esa enana_ se dispuso a caminar en lugar de quitarse el cubo de la cabeza. Salió corriendo en su ayuda.

-¡Rukia!

Isshin vio que su plan si había salido muy mal, ¿Por qué justo hoy a Rukia-chan se le ocurría levantarse temprano? Olvidaba un pequeño detalle, dejo miel tirada junto a la escalera para que su hijo cayera y se hiciera unos cuantos moretones, pero definitivamente eso era algo que no quería para Rukia.

-¡Rukia-chan!

La joven caminaba desorientada, la pregunta era ¿Por qué seguía caminando? Lo cierto era que lo que fuera que estaba en su cabeza estaba atascado, pero ella no era estúpida, sabia medir su espacio y sabía que estaba a punto de llegar a la escalera.

Ichigo e Isshin sudaban frio, sabían que una caída así sería fatal para el bebé, además de que solo Kami-sama sabría que le pasaría a Rukia. Vieron como ella estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras e inmediatamente el alma se les fue en un solo grito

-¡RUKIA!

-¡RUKIA-CHAN!

Rukia se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y se dispuso a quitarle lo que tenía en la cabeza, mientras lo desatascaba, pudo escuchar gritos y golpes, ¿Qué sucedía en el exterior mientras ella estaba en esa oscura prisión? Cuando se quitó el subo de la cabeza ella lo vio sorprendida, y después miro debajo de las escaleras y lo que vio fue a Ichigo e Isshin, uno sobre el otro un poco adoloridos.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?-preguntó a su novio mientras él se levantaba.

-Nada… no te preocupes, ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño? Estás mojada y podrías resfriarte.

-Muy bien-dijo la pelinegra poco convencida-No tardo.

-Te espero a desayunar-le dijo Ichigo serio, al ver que ella ya no estuviese cerca, le dio un puñetazo a su padre-¡Estoy seguro que el de la gran idea fuiste tú, estúpido viejo!

-¡Eso es tu culpa, Ichigo! Si no me hubieras puesto en vergüenza con mis tres hijas nada de esto habría sucedido-enseguida recibió otro golpe.

-A mi no quieras meterme en tus estupideces-de inmediato ambos, empezaron a intercambiar golpes.

-Tenían que ser ustedes dos-dijo Karin con un tono aburrido.

-¿Alguien sabe por qué hay miel tirada en el piso de arriba?-preguntó Yuzu quien venía bajando las escaleras con su melliza-Onii-chan-Ichigo al escuchar a su hermana, dejó de golpear a su padre-¿podrías preguntarle a Rukia-chan si quiere desayunar algo en especial?-terminó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Oh, claro-dijo el tranquilamente, se levantó y se dirigió a su padre-Y tu limpia tus tonterías, no quiero que Rukia resbale por la miel que tiraste en las escaleras-terminó para dirigirse a su habitación.

-¡¿Fuiste tú, papá?-le preguntó la pelinegra mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¿Y si Rukia-chan hubiese resbalado, otou-san?-le reprendió ligeramente Yuzu acongojada.

-¡Masaki! ¡Nuestros hijos me maltratan! ¡¿Por qué?

-¡Cállate! ¡Ve a limpiar tus porquerías de una vez!-le gritó Karin mientras le lanzaba un mechudo en la cabeza.

Ichigo se dirigió a su habitación, suspiró aburrido, a veces su padre actuaba mas como un niño que como un adulto. Tocó la puerta y esperó respuesta.

-Adelante-al escuchar la indicación, entró.

-¿Estás lista?

-Si pero… tuve un problema con este pantalón.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál problema?

-¡Ya no me cierra!-dijo Rukia con enojo, su pantalón era un capri blanco, el cual acompañaba con una blusa azul claro, aunque si, efectivamente, tenía el botón abierto debido a su pequeño vientre ya abultado.

-Calculo que debes tener unos 3 meses… y tienes una pancita muy peculiar… debe ser porque eres muy delgada-dijo Ichigo poniendo su mano en el mentón-Bueno, no importa, si quieres más tarde vamos a comprarte un poco de ropa… ¿y por qué no? Comprar cosas para el bebé también.

-¡Me encantaría!-dijo ella con alegría, el pelinaranja no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bien, pero primero hay que desayunar ¿sí?

-Perfecto-dijo ella un tanto emocionada. Bajaron juntos las escaleras, y se encontraron con el resto de la familia Kurosaki en la puerta de la entrada, las dos hermanas tenían una enorme sonrisa y el padre se veía muy alegre.

-Antes de desayunar, quiero que le hagamos la ecografía a Rukia-chan-dijo Isshin con alegría abrazando a su nuera.

-¿Ahora?-dijo Rukia con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, también Yuzu y Karin quieren conocer a su sobrino-terminó el Kurosaki mayor, inmediatamente Rukia, Isshin y las mellizas vieron suplicantes a Ichigo.

-Está bien, hagámoslo-respondió el pelinaranja con su mano derecha detrás de su nuca.

-¡Sí!-celebraron Rukia y los Kurosaki. Inmediatamente todos se dirigieron a la clínica en donde ya había una camilla colocada junto a un ultrasonido.

-Adelante-le dijo Ichigo a Rukia quien entró temerosa.

-Bien Rukia-chan-le llamó Isshin quien venía seguido por las gemelas-Recuéstate en la camilla.

-Ah… si-Rukia obedeció y se situó en la camilla, Ichigo se sentó junto a ella, mientras que Isshin tomaba su lugar como médica y Yuzu y Karin detrás de él.

-Es algo muy sencillo, no te preocupes que no dolerá nada-le dijo el pelinegro poniéndose sus guantes -Álzate la blusa y baja un poco tu pantalón, solo lo suficiente para dejar a la vista tu vientre-Rukia obedeció y dejo a la vista su delgado abdomen, Isshin tomó un botella y se dirigió a la Shinigami-Es posible que sientas un poco frio esto-al terminar de hablar, coloco en el vientre de Rukia un gel que la estremeció por completo.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto ella al terminar su sensación de escalofrió.

-Es un gel conductor, con esto es más fácil ver lo que hay ahí adentró-le dijo el médico mientras ponía el mismo gel en una especie de perilla-Muy bien, empecemos.

Isshin empezó a mover la perilla en el vientre de Rukia buscando al pequeño Kurosaki que venía en camino, Ichigo y la Shinigami veían la pantalla expectantes.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo encontré!-celebró el medico a lo que sus hijas respondieron inclinándose más a la pantalla. Ichigo inconscientemente hizo lo mismo, pero con más discreción-¿Lo ves Rukia-chan?-señaló el pelinegro la pantalla, y una pequeña figurita se notaba-Esto que se ve aquí es su corazón-señalo una figurita más pequeña que se movía a una gran velocidad-Y esto… esto ¿Qué es?-preguntó el pelinegro extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede Kurosaki-san?-preguntó Rukia un tanto preocupada.

-Oh, no es nada malo al parecer-continuó Isshin más relajado-Estoy tan orgulloso-dijo el controlando el llanto.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede, viejo loco?

-Que… ¡tú me harás abuelo de 2 pequeñines!-dijo señalando la pantalla donde se veía otra pequeña figura al lado de la primera, sus corazones latían a la misma velocidad y parecía como si se viesen el uno al otro.

-¡¿Qué?-gritó Ichigo con sorpresa, eran 2 bebés.

-Onii-chan, vas a tener gemelos.

-Vaya, será divertido enseñarles cosas que hacen los chicos-dijo Karin orgullosa.

-Pero tú eres una chica-le dijo su melliza confundida.

-¿Y eso qué? Sera divertido de cualquier forma.

-Entonces… ¿son dos bebés?-preguntó Rukia con su insaciable curiosidad.

-Si Rukia-chan, tendrás gemelos, así como lo son Yuzu y Karin-le dijo Isshin con alegría-Debemos recordar que era muy posible, después de todo, está en los genes Kurosaki.

-¿Y si fueran los genes por parte de mamá?-le preguntó Yuzu con una sonrisa.

-¡Tu madre se volvió una Kurosaki cuando se convirtió en mi esposa!

-¡No hables idioteces!-Karin lo volvió a pegar.

Ajenos a todo el alboroto a un lado de ellos, Ichigo y Rukia recordaban la reciente imagen de esas dos pequeñas criaturas, que eran suyos, estaban sorprendidos, felices, estupefactos, emocionados, asustados.

-Ichigo…-le llamó Rukia suavemente-¿No estás feliz?

-Por supuesto que estoy feliz… pero todo esto me tomo por sorpresa.

-Sí, fue sorpresivo, pero que bien, nos ahorramos un embarazo-dijo la pelinegra con alegría, Ichigo la miró con un tic en el ojo.

-¡No digan eso! Yo quiero muchos nietos, por parte de ustedes me conformo con unos 5 o 6 o quizás 10, si niños corriendo por todos lados y yo, su mejor y más sexy abuelo, estaré encantado de jugar con ellos.

-¿Te das cuenta de las idioteces que estás diciendo?-le dijo Karin a su padre con un tono aburrido.

-Si Otou-san, 10 bebés son muchos-continuó Yuzu alegremente.

-Oigan, le dije a Rukia que después del desayuno iríamos a comprarle ropa y también cosas para el- los bebés-corrigió Ichigo con rapidez.

-Oh, entonces desayunemos y si no les molesta vamos todos juntos-dijo Isshin con alegría.

-Oh, por supuesto que no hay ningún problema-dijo Rukia limpiándose el resto del gel que tenía en el vientre, para después levantarse de la camilla, al ver su acción, Ichigo la ayudo a bajar.

-Bien, entonces desayunemos y vayamos de compras-anunció el Kurosaki mayor con emoción a lo que todos asintieron.

Toda la familia ayudó a hacer el desayuno para terminar más rápido, Rukia estaba muy emocionada por ir a comprar cosas para bebés, Ichigo estaba relativamente tranquilo pese a la sorpresa que se llevo. Todos se alistaron, y en el auto de Isshin se dirigieron al centro comercial. Al llegar allí, no sabían por dónde empezar.

-Y bien… ¿Qué hacemos primero?-pregunto Isshin emocionado cual niño pequeño.

-¿Qué tal si primero vamos a comprar la ropa de Rukia-chan?-sugirió Yuzu viendo una tienda de ropa.

-¡Adelante!-gritó el médico para ir a la tienda-Y no te preocupes, hijo, esta vez, todo corre por mi cuenta-le dijo a su hijo con alegría.

-Como sea-dijo el pelinaranja con fastidio-Y así quiere que me independice-terminó caminando detrás de su familia.

Entraron a la tienda e inmediatamente Yuzu jaló a Rukia emocionada por ver tanta ropa para su "hermana".

-Mira Rukia-chan, estos son pantalones de maternidad-dijo la castaña tomando un pantalón de mezclilla con un pedazo de tela en el frente-Se va ensanchando conforme crece tu vientre, se me hace una buena elección.

-Sí, de hecho si, ¿puedo probármelo?-preguntó Rukia insistente-Me siento un poco apretada en este pantalón.

-Por supuesto, pero primero vamos a escoger más ropa-le sonrió la melliza con dulzura. Ambas pasearon por la tienda y vieron pantalones, shorts, faldas y blusas muy adecuados para Rukia, pero ella vio un conjunto en particular, un conjunto de blusa y pantalón, el pantalón capri de color azul, y la blusa era blanca con rayas azules y al final, un par de fresas.

-Ese me gusta-dijo Rukia tomando el conjunto.

-Tómalo, vamos a probarte la ropa y quizás puedas cambiarte por algo de lo que compres-sugirió Yuzu, seguramente la pelinegra se sentía incomoda.

La Shinigami se probó toda la ropa que habían escogido, mucha no era precisamente de maternidad, ella era bastante delgada y con que escogiera algo unas tallas más grande bastaba, cuando se probó el conjunto que ella había escogido, se ilusionó al pensar cómo se vería en el con su vientre más grande. Salió del vestidor para dirigirse a su cuñada.

-¿Puedo ponerme este?

-Claro, pero primero vamos a pagarlo, Rukia-chan-se dirigieron a la caja donde Isshin las esperaba, pagó la cuenta con alegría para que después Rukia se dirigiera nuevamente a los vestidores.

-¿Por qué regresó allá?-preguntó Ichigo a su hermana.

-Quería cambiarse la ropa, al parecer estaba un poco apretada con el pantalón que traía puesto-le respondió Yuzu alegremente.

-Bueno… si es para que esté cómoda.

-Podemos irnos-la voz de Rukia se hizo escuchar, cuando Ichigo la vio, ella traía el conjunto que a ella tanto le había gustado, uno que tenía nada más y nada menos, que unas endemoniadas fresas.

-Rukia-chan te ves muy linda-le dijo Yuzu con emoción.

-Oh Rukia-chan, esa sin duda fue una buena elección-le dijo Isshin levantando su pulgar.

-Y tiene dos fresas, no pudiste escoger mejor-dijo Karin con autosuficiencia.

-Gracias-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa sincera. El Kurosaki mayor y las mellizas empezaron a caminar para dirigirse a una tienda de bebés, fue cuando Ichigo habló con su novia.

-¿Fresas?-dijo él levantando a ceja.

-Sí, ¿no te gusta?-respondió Rukia con un tono bulón.

-Y precisamente son dos fresas

-Si… vamos a tener dos bebés Ichigo, tu nombre es "fresa", por eso se me hizo muy adecuado este conjunto con dos fresas, no molestes.

-No se supone que mi nombre sea "fresa" pero como sea, vámonos-le ordenó tomando la mano de la muchacha mientras que con su otra mano llevaba las bolsas de ropa.

-Amargado.

-Enana.

-Poste de 2 kilómetros.

-Gnomo de jardín.

Llegaron a la tienda, e Ichigo no podía creer que él estuviese ahí. Rukia en cambio estaba emocionada, viendo cositas aquí y allá. Tomó varias prendas de color blanco y amarillo, primero debían saber si era niño o niña, y en particular, le gusto una carriola doble, per Isshin dijo que esa la comprarían cuando el embarazo estuviese un poco más avanzado. Mientras tanto, el pelinaranja observaba como su novia, vestido como toda una mujer embarazada, iba de aquí y allá escogiendo 2 prendas de cada modelo para sus hijos, y fue cuando él se dio cuenta: _sería padre de unos gemelos, hijos de Rukia y de él._

-¡Mira Ichigo! ¡Tienen trajes de Chappy!-gritó Rukia con alegría.

Y sin más, Ichigo se desplomó en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: Hola a todos! Disculpen que apenas haya subido este capítulo, las cosas no han estado muy sencillas, la uni me está absorbiendo más que nunca y los maestros son unos ogros D: pero no importa, de una u otra forma acabaré este fanfic x3! gracias a todas esas personas que han puesto su historia como favorita y la están siguiendo, me animan a seguir *0*.<strong>

**Espero que este capítulo les guste y espero reviews x3! trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible :D**


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿Que Ichigo y Rukia que?

_**Capitulo 6: ¿Qué Ichigo y Rukia que…?**_

Un mes ya había pasado, y el vientre de Rukia empezaba a notarse más, ella daba gracias por tener esa ropa nueva que le daba espacio ella y a sus bebés que ocupaban espacio en su cuerpo. Pese a su embarazo, ella seguía tan delgada como siempre, procuraba cuidarse mucho y dar una caminata en las mañanas mientras Ichigo asistía a la universidad y consumía solo necesario, gozaba de muy buena salud y eso era lo importante.

En cuanto a Ichigo, era otra historia, el pelinaranja estaba muy contento con la noticia, vamos, ¿Cuántos hombres pueden concebir gemelos sin ayuda de un tratamiento de fertilidad? Pero de cualquier forma, su vida estaba muy ajetreada, en las mañanas asistía unas horas a la universidad, mientras que en la tarde ayudaba a su padre un rato en la clínica, y ni hablar de las noches, porque sus antojos lo mantenían muy ocupado.

Y para ambos, aún quedaba pendiente darle la noticia a sus amigos en Karakura, si bien, en la Sociedad de Almas ya todos se había enterado por medio de Matsumoto Rangiku, sus amigos en Karakura aun no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía entre ellos dos y lo que venía en camino. Por lo cual, se decidieron a invitar a sus viejos compañeros de batalla a una pequeña salida donde les dirían todo.

-Y bien… ¿dónde los citaremos?-preguntó Rukia quien comía un helado de fresa. Ambos estaban en el comedor, Ichigo veía folletos de lugares donde podría hacer reuniones privadas.

-Pues pensaba rentar una sala privada de un café que está en el centro de Karakura, te incluyen el consumo y esas cosas.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacemos aquí en casa?

-Ja! Con el chiflado de mi padre, ni sueñes.

-Bueno, como quieras, pero donde sea que lo hagas, encárgate de que haya helado, mucho helado y chappys.

-Si, como sea…-Ichigo recapacitó un poco lo que dijo él y su novia-Oye, en los cafés no hay chappys, enana.

-Pues pídelos-dijo ella tomando una cucharada de su helado para ponerse a apuntar con ella-Y no soy una enana-Rukia le lanzó un poco de helado en la cara a su novio.

-Maldita…-él se limpió la cara con enojo para después soltar un suspiro-Te pasaré esta solo por que llevas a mis hijos. Como sea, Rangiku-san nos dijo que le avisáramos cuando les demos la noticia a los demás.

-Eso déjamelo a mi-dijo la Shinigami con autosuficiencia-Solo dime qué día le diremos y yo enviaré una mariposa infernal a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Muy bien, iré de una buena vez a reservar el café-dijo Ichigo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida de su casa.

-Oye, oye, oye-la morena lo detuvo antes de que él saliera-en una tienda en el centro vi un traje de Chappy, ¿podrías comprar 2 de esos?

-No voy a vestir a MIS hijos de conejos.

-Son NUESTROS hijos, y yo quiero vestirlos de Chappy-dijo con ella con enojo, para después cambiar su cara a una de total inocencia-Por favooor.

-No me convencerás.

-Pero tus hijos también lo desean-Rukia se acarició el vientre con ternura mientras esbozaba una bella sonrisa, eso derrumbó las defensas de Ichigo quien no pudo resistir más.

-Ah, está bien…-el pelinaranja retomó su camino a la salida de su casa, se puso sus zapatos y se fue.

Caminó sin prisas, sus antojos nocturnos lo mantenían muy cansado, poco a poco fue llegando a un parque con un montón de niños y observó un momento, sus ojos toparon con una familia que estaba conformado por los padres y su pequeña bebé, los adultos sonreían mientras observaban como su pequeña hija daba sus primeros pasos por sí sola. Ichigo al ver la escena no pudo evitar sonreír, pensar que en unos meses el estaría en la misma situación. Siguió su camino y llego al centro de Karakura y no tardó en encontrar la tienda en donde estaban esos horribles trajes de conejo.

-No puedo creer que dejé que ella me convenciera-dijo él suspirando con enojo, estaba parado frente al ventanal de exhibición de la tienda, decidiéndose si comprar o no esos tontos trajes de "Chappy" cuando una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Kurosaki, que sorpresa verte por aquí.

-Ah, Ishida, ¿Qué hay?

-Me sorprende que estés por aquí, no pasas mucho tiempo en la universidad.

-Ah… es que la rutina en casa ha cambiado.

-Sí, claro-dijo el Quincy con sarcasmo, para después mirar la vitrina-¿Vas a comprar ropa de bebé?

-Ah… yo… -Ichigo se puso nervioso, para después recapacitar y recuperar su postura-Ah, da igual, de cualquier forma te enterarás. Rukia está embarazada-terminó con un sonrisa llena de orgullo.

-¿Quieres decir que tu y ella…?-preguntó Uryuu a lo que el pelinaranja asintió-Vaya, ¿y desde cuando están juntos?

-Más o menos como año y medio, solo que no habíamos dicho nada… hasta ahora.

-Pues vaya que lograron ocultarlo muy bien, aunque lo de Kuchiki-san ya me lo imaginaba.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el sustituto confundido.

-Sobre lo de su embarazo, sus síntomas eran obvios esa vez que nos vimos.

-Oh… creo que sí.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma, felicitaciones Kurosaki-dijo el peliazul a Ichigo extendiéndole su mano en señal de sincera amistad-¿Y ya saben si será niño o niña?

-No, solo sabemos que son gemelos-respondió el ojimiel mientras estrechaba la mano del Quincy.

-Ah, pues nuevamente felicitaciones Kurosaki, un día de estos iré a tu casa a darle mis felicitaciones a Kuchiki-san.

-Ah, sobre eso, en unos días hare una reunión con los chicos para darles la noticia, en la universidad te digo cuando será.

-Perfecto, nos vemos luego Kurosaki, y ya no comas tanto que estás engordando-dijo Uryuu mientras se alejaba. Instintivamente Ichigo miró su estomago ¿Acaso había subido de peso? No le dio importancia y entró a la tienda para comprar los dichosos trajes de conejo que Rukia quería. Al hacer su compra, se dirigió al café que quería reservar. Al llegar fue recibido por un mesero.

-Buenas tardes, señor, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Venía a reservar la sala para reuniones.

-Ah, por supuesto, la renta le incluye el consumo.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-Tengo un espacio para el día jueves de esta semana, ¿está bien?

-Ah… si.

-Muy bien, ¿para cuantas personas sería la reunión?

-Ah…-Ichigo se puso a contar mentalmente, invitaría a Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, contactaría a Mizuru, a Meigo. Seguramente Rangiku traería a Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika y a Hitsugaya, y por supuesto… Rukia y él-13 personas.

-Muy bien, solo necesito que firme aquí, la mitad de la renta la paga ahora, la otra mitad se paga el día de la reunión.

-Ah… muy bien-Ichigo firmó el contrato, ya estaba hastiado de tantas formalidades, pago la cantidad que debía y se retiró-Por fin, bueno, eso ya está arreglado, me voy a casa-se dijo así mismo. Se dirigió a su casa, y mientras caminaba, se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo el Quincy, quizá si estaba subiendo de peso, pero ¿no se supone que eso les pasa a las mujeres durante el embarazo? Tendría que verificar su peso al llegar a su casa. Camino un rato más, hasta que llego a su hogar, antes de abrir la puerta, vio el paquete que llevaba en sus manos, ¿cómo se dejo convencer? Abrió la puerta preparado a que su padre lo tecleara, pero su sorpresa fue ver que su novia fue la lo recibió con un empujón.

-¡Los trajiste!-exclamó Rukia emocionada tomando el paquete que tenía Ichigo y abriéndolo con prisa-¡Ah! Son adorables-el pelinaranja escuchaba todo en el suelo mientras la Shinigami estaba sentada sobre él, a la par que el sustituto solo gruñía juntando la poca paciencia que tenía-¡Gracias Ichigo!-terminó la joven dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio, de esas pocas veces que de verdad era cariñosa con él, Ichigo se sorprende ante el gesto a lo cual solo se sonroja y le sonríe de manera honesta.

La muchacha se levantó y fue corriendo a mostrarle los trajes a Yuzu e Isshin, mientras tanto el pelinaranja se quedo con una buena sensación, Rukia estaba feliz y eso era lo que importaba, daba igual si había ido de mala gana a comprar esos trajes, y también daba igual que se haya visto totalmente ridículo escogiendo trajes de conejo, la sonrisa de su novia había hecho que todo valiera la pena. Se levantó y se sacudió la ropa mientras suspiraba, dispuesto a entrar a su casa.

-¡ICHIGOOOOOO!-de la nada, Isshin salió en posición de ataque frente a su hijo, el muchacho solo levantó su puño para evitar recibir el golpe.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, cabra loca?-gritó Ichigo con obvio enojo, el buen momento que había tenido hace unos segundo había sido arruinado por su progenitor.

-Vi el lindo detalle que tuviste con Rukia-chan, hijo mío-dijo Isshin levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras que se podía apreciar un hilo de sangre saliendo su boca y su sonrisa carecía de un diente-¡Así se hace! Siempre es bueno mantener a tu mujer feliz-terminó levantándose y abrazaba a su hijo lleno de orgullo.

-Si, lo que sea… apártate-dijo el sustituto apartándose de su padre.

-¿A dónde vas Ichigo?-preguntó el ex capitán al ver a su hijo irse tan serio.

-Onii-chan-le saludó Yuzu desde la cocina-Rukia-chan me mostró los trajes que compraste, está muy contenta-continuó la adolescente, Ichigo sonrió ante lo ultimo del comentario, esa enana era feliz con algo tan simple.

-Si, lo sé-dijo él con una sonrisa-Bueno, iré arriba.

-Si hermano, la cena casi está lista-le dijo Yuzu antes de volver a su labores. Ichigo subió a la segunda planta y en lugar de dirigirse a su habitación al lado de Rukia, se dirigió al baño. Cuando entró, vio el objeto que su padre había adquirido hace poco: una báscula. Era para Rukia, debía cuidar su peso para no caer en exageraciones, pero él la usaría esta vez, tragó saliva, tomó aire profundamente y prosiguió a subirse al artículo de medición, y fue cuando lo vio.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-un gran grito se hizo escuchar, haciendo que los pájaros que se posaban alrededor de la casa de los Kurosaki volaran cundidos en pánico.

Rukia estaba recostada en su cama viendo los lindos trajecitos de conejo que su novio había comprado para sus bebés, eran adorables, y no podía esperar a ver a sus hijos usándolos, dibujaba dos pequeños ositos con cabello naranja y ojos violetas vestidos de conejo, tal y como quisiera que fueran sus pequeños (omitiendo el detalle de ser ositos). Estaba tarareando una melodía desconocida cuando escuchó el grito de Ichigo, ella al temer lo peor saltó de la cama y salió en su ayuda.

-¡Ichigo!-gritó ella al momento de salir de la habitación, cuando vio que la puerta del baño se abrió frenéticamente, y un brazo la jaló hacia un cuerpo varonil.

-Rukia… dime la verdad… ¿estoy gordo?-preguntó Ichigo sosteniendo de los hombros a Rukia, mientras las gotas de sudor resbalaban de su rostro.

-¿Ah?-ella no entendía nada, ¿fue por eso que le dio ese susto de muerte y hacía tanto drama?

-Dilo… ¿estoy gordo?

-Ahm… pues… -¿Qué podía hacer? La Shinigami ya había notado que el muchacho estaba comiendo de mas y que parte de sus marcados pectorales se estaban perdiendo ¿pero cómo decirlo delicadamente?-Has comido de más eso es cierto… pero… no creo que sea para tanto-terminó ella sonriendo de manera poco convincente.

-¡Estoy gordo!-gritó mientras soltaba a Rukia y recargarse en la pared-¿Y ahora qué?

-No estás gordo, Ichigo… solo has subido un poco de peso.

-Pero y mi reputación ¿Qué? No, no, no, tengo que hacer algo…. Ejercitarme… si… eso haré-dijo él con decisión mientras Rukia hacia la misma mirada como cuando Kon tomó el cuerpo de Ichigo por primera vez-debo ir al gimnasio y hacer pesas… es más… buscaré mis pesas y debo recuperar mi figura.

La pelinegra lo escuchaba y no podía evitar una mirada de fastidio, es que estaba exagerando demasiado.

-Pésate tú-le dijo Ichigo de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Si, pésate, quiero saber cuánto has subido ya con tus 4 meses de embarazo.

-Está bien-respondió la Shinigami indiferentemente, entró al baño y vio la báscula ahí, a la cual se subió. Cuál fue su sorpresa-Oh, mira, solo he subido dos kilos.

-¡¿QUE? No puede ser, yo he subido 8 kilos-dijo el pelinaranja lamentándose, entonces fue cuando Rukia supo por que el drama, el había subido el cuádruple de lo que ella había subido.

-Vamos Ichigo, tu eres muy hábil, dentro de poco recuperarás tu peso.

-No, no sé que voy a hacer…-Ichigo se había puesto en posición fetal mientras que un aura azul se cernía a su alrededor. Rukia pensó que el resto de su embarazo sería largo con los cambios de humor de su novio.

* * *

><p>El jueves al fin había llegado, entre gruñidos y lamentos por parte de Ichigo acerca de su peso, y Rukia estaba hastiada, aunque también intentaba comprenderlo. El siempre había sido un chico muy atlético, así que subir tan drásticamente de peso si fue muy… traumático quizás.<p>

Como sea, dejando a un lado los problemas hormonales de Ichigo, Rukia se estaba preparando para la reunión con los chicos, era hora de decirles a sus amigos en Karakura acerca de los pequeños bebés que venían en camino. Ichigo ya estaba listo, pero seguía haciendo ejercicios leves en la sala mientras esperaba que ella bajara.

-¡¿Ya estás lista? ¡Tenemos que llegar antes!-Rukia escuchó a su novio que gritaba desde la sala.

-¡Si! ¡Ya voy!-contestó ella mientras acababa de acomodarse mi cabello. Se puso una blusa blanca un tanto ajustada, una con la que solo se veía su vientre abultado cuando se paraba de perfil, se la puso junto con un pantalón capri lila, que se le veía muy bien. Salió de la habitación y bajó con tranquilidad las escaleras ya que si no Ichigo la regañaría.

-¿Lista?

-Lista

-Bien, vámonos ya.

-Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, cuando Ichigo se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó Rukia hastiada.

-Si enviaste el mensaje a Matsumoto ¿verdad?

-Si…

-Ah, muy bien-dijo Ichigo con prisas y camino 3 pasos y volvió a detenerse-¿te tomaste tus vitaminas?

-Si…

-Ah, bien-volvió a caminar otros 3 pasos para volver a detenerse-¿Cerramos la puerta?

-¡Si, idiota! ¡Todo está hecho!-gritó Rukia hastiada, al parecer con el paso de los meses su novio se volvía más histérico.

-¡No tienes por qué ponerte así!

-Es que has estado insoportable, y la embarazada soy yo, cabeza de zanahoria.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, estas cosas suelen suceder, enana-dijo Ichigo antes de sentir un punzante dolor en su espinilla.

-No vuelvas a llamarme enana, y vámonos ya, se hace tarde-dijo la pelinegra determinadamente para después empezar a caminar.

-Desgraciada-el pelinaranja se olvidó de todo por un momento y siguió a su novia muy de cerca. La seguía así por que pese a su embarazo, no era como si Rukia no se viera como una mujer atractiva, y la mirada de los hombres sobre ella le molestaban, era como si se la comieran con la mirada, y a cualquier atrevimiento, el estaba listo para romperle la cara al primero que se acercara.

Caminaron unos minutos más y llegaron al café, Rukia se quejó de acerca de que no había "Chappys", pero el mesero dijo que no se podía hacer mucho acerca de eso, así que la pareja se dedicó a solo pulir detalles en la sala de reuniones, para así, disponerse a esperar a sus invitados.

-Siéntate Rukia, los chicos no deben de tardar-Ichigo le tendió una silla a su novia para que reposara.

-Yo solo espero que lleguen temprano, odio que la gente se retrase.

-Si, si lo sé.

-¡KUCHIKI!-oyeron un sonoro grito desde la entrada del café.

-Matsumoto, cálmate.

-Pero taicho, es momento de celebrar, la protegida de Kuchiki Byakuya tendrá un hijo con el Héroe de Karakura.

-Ya verán que a Rukia le encantará el regalo que le traje a su hijo.

-Dudo que esa cosa le guste.

-Si, Kuchiki tiene un gusto más… exquisito.

-¿Y ustedes que saben?

-¡Cállense todos!-se oyó un grito para acallar la discusión que se oía, Ichigo se asomó a ver y eran nada más y menos que Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika, tal y como él lo había pensado.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-le dijo Rangiku abalanzándose sobre el pelinaranja que no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Buenas tardes-saludó cortésmente el capitán que venía con el grupo, tendiendo una pequeña caja frente a Rukia-te traje un regalo.

-Oh… no se hubiera molestado, Hitsugaya-taicho-dijo la teniente para empezar a abrir el obsequio, el cual traía un pequeño traje con unas sandías bordadas-Oh, gracias, es muy lindo.

-Gracias Toushiro-dijo Ichigo dándole una palmada en la espada al peliblanco.

-Es Hitsugaya-taicho.

-¡Yo también te traje un regalo Rukia!-gritó Renji abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros.

-No le gustará-dijo Ikkaku con indiferencia.

-Seguro lo golpea-dijo Yumichika.

-Ustedes cállense-dijo el pelirrojo mientras le tendía el obsequio a Rukia-se que te gustará-la Shinigami miro confundida el paquete y se dispuso a abrirlo, y era nada y nada menos que una pequeña camisa hawaiana junto con unas gafas miniatura en forma de estrella.

-¿Qué… que es esto?-preguntó la Shinigami con un poco de miedo.

-¿Qué más? Regalos para tu bebé-dijo el teniente con alegría.

-Ni creas que te daré el gusto de que alguno de mis hijos use esas cosas, son horribles-dijo Ichigo metiéndose en la conversación.

-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión a ti, naranjita-dijo Renji con una venita asomándose en su frente y una mirada maquiavélica se apreciaba en su rostro.

-¿Y qué piensas hacerme, piña colorada?-dijo Ichigo de la misma manera que su compañero, una guerra de miradas se hizo presente.

-Ustedes dos cálmense-Rangiku vino a poner a orden interponiéndose entre los dos hombres-lo importante ahora es… ¡Lo preciosa que se ve Kuchiki! Debo admitir que mirándote de frente no se te nota nada, pero de perfil pude apreciar tu linda pancita-continuó con alegría mientras acariciaba el ya abultado vientre de Rukia.

-Oh, gracias Matsumoto.

-Con que así es un embarazo… que curioso… siempre dicen que los embarazos son algo hermoso… pero yo no le encuentro lo hermoso-dijo Yumichika observando el vientre de la teniente.

-Es algo hermoso para la madre, idiota-le dijo Ikkaku mientras también veía también muy de cerca a la Shinigami.

-Ustedes no saben nada, así que mejor aléjense-les dijo Renji empujándolos.

-Cálmense todos, pueden hacerle daño a Kuchiki-les dijo la teniente empujándolos a todos.

-¿Cómo rayos me deje convencer de venir con estos idiotas?-preguntó Hitsugaya con los brazos cruzados y claramente enojado. Ichigo al ver en peligro el bienestar de su novia y sus hijos decidió poner orden.

-¡Ya paren todos con sus idioteces! ¡Pueden empujar a Rukia!-dijo tomando a la pelinegra por los hombros y colocándola detrás de él.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-la voz de Orihime se hizo escuchar, todos los Shinigamis voltearon y se encontraron con los rostros sonrientes de Tatsuki, Uryuu, Chad, Keigo, Mizuru y la antes mencionada-Perdón por llegar tarde.

-Ah no se preocupen, apenas íbamos a empezar-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa amable haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara, Rangiku y Uryuu vieron la escena de reojo.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Tanto tiempo!-gritó Keigo con la intención de abrazar a su buen amigo, pero el puño de este lo detuvo-Muy bien, Ichigo… en buena forma como siempre.

-Si, seguro Asano-san lo recuerda perfectamente ¿no es sí?-dijo Mizuru con una enorme sonrisa, provocando las lagrimas de Keigo-Ichigo… ¿has subido de peso?-con esta pregunta, el pelinaranja se puso blanco y un aura azul se cernió a su alrededor.

-Ya, ya, ya está bien-le dijo Rukia dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda a su novio-bueno-continuó colocándose enfrente de Tatsuki y Orihime-¿Por qué no tomamos asiento?

-Kuchiki-san, no se porque, pero te ves particularmente linda… quiero decir, tu siempre eres linda, pero hay especial en ti hoy-dijo Orihime con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Pues habríamos de sentarnos y esperar a que Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san nos digan que sucede ¿no lo creen?-sugirió Uryuu apareciendo atrás de la pelirroja.

-Si, aunque no se por qué tanto misterio, vamos a sentarnos Orihime-le dijo Tatsuki a su mejor amiga adelántanos a la mesa. Ichigo y Rukia les cedieron el paso al resto de sus amigos, para ellos sentarse hasta lo último.

Ichigo pidió lo correspondiente, y en cuanto llegó la orden, anécdotas y risas se hicieron presentes en esa reunión de amigos, claro que el pelinaranja y la pelinegra ardían en ansias de darle la noticia a sus amigos, pero la situación no se daba.

-Oigan, creo que es hora de dejar que Kuchiki e Ichigo nos den la gran noticia, ¿no lo creen?-sugirió Rangiku con un brillo en sus ojos, esas situaciones la alegraban mucho.

-¡Claro! Vamos Ichigo, ya suéltalo-dijo Tatsuki dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro a su amigo de la infancia, el se sobó ligeramente para empezar a hablar.

-Bueno, creo que ya lo ocultamos mucho tiempo…-sus amigos lo miraron expectantes, a lo cual respondió tomando la mano de Rukia, Orihime al ver esto sintió una punzada en el pecho-Y ya no tiene caso hacerlo, Rukia y yo ya estamos juntos-dijo él con los ojos cerrados y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡ICHIGOOOO! ¡¿POR QUE? ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Dime que no es ci…!-gritó Keigo con desesperación hasta que fue detenido por el puño del Kurosaki.

-Vaya Ichigo, que escondido se lo tenían-le dijo Mizuru con una enorme sonrisa-¿Y desde cuando están saliendo?

-Ah…-Ichigo miró a la teniente en busca de ayuda, ella le devolvió una mirada insistente-Un poco más de año y medio.

-Vaya Ichigo, quien lo diría ¿eh?-dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa burlona-¿E hiciste todo esto para decirnos solo eso?

-No, en realidad no-ésta vez, la que habló fue Rukia-hay otra noticia-continuó mientras veía a Ichigo y le sonreía, él le correspondía de la misma manera-verán-sin más, se levantó de su asiento, todos la miraron confundidos-¿Qué? ¿No lo ven?-preguntó ella un poco ofendida.

-¿Ver qué?-dijo Orihime despistadamente mientras ocultada el dolor que estaba experimentando.

-Date la vuelta enana-Ichigo se levanto y la giro a su dirección y fue cuando todos pudieron apreciarlo.

-¡Está embarazada!-gritó Mizuru con emoción, todos miraron a Rukia con alegría.

-Díganme sino se ve linda-exclamó Rangiku felizmente, la pelinegra se sonrojo ligeramente.

-GOOD JOB-le dijo Keigo a Ichigo en un susurro.

-No seas vulgar.

-Vaya, Ichigo, ¿Quién lo diría?-exclamó Tatsuki con extrañeza-¿Y cuantos meses tienes, Kuchiki?

-Más o menos 4 meses-respondió ella con ternura-o al menos es lo que creemos.

-¿No se te ve el vientre muy abultado? Quiero decir, tienes pocos meses.

-Serán gemelos-dijo Ichigo con orgullo mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rukia.

-¡Wow! Qué bien, tal y como tus hermanas-le dijo Mizuru feliz.

-Habrá dos mini Kuchiki-san-dijo Keigo con banderitas y un gorro de fiesta.

-Felicitaciones, Ichigo, Kuchiki-san-les dijo Chad con una sonrisa sincera-De verdad, te ves muy feliz Ichigo, y eso es lo importante.

-Gracias, amigo.

-Vaya sorpresa que me diste, y bien recuerdo que cuando éramos niños decías que querías tener bebés gemelos-le dijo Tatsuki abrazándolo-felicitaciones, para ti también Kuchiki.

-¿Se imaginan el poder que tendrán esos niños?-le decía Ikkaku a Ichigo de una manera burlona.

-Yo solo espero que salgan bellos… aunque… si se parecen a Kuchiki, los pequeños tendrán una vida feliz-dijo Yumichika moviendo su cabello con elegancia.

-¡Que emoción! ¡Gemelos! Ahora la fiesta debe ser más grande y mejor-dijo Rangiku con autosuficiencia.

-Creo que te debo un regalo Kuchiki-le dijo Hitsugaya con seriedad.

-¡Regalo! ¡Yo debo comprar otro regalo igual!-exclamó Renji con temor.

-Ni se te ocurra…-le advirtió Ichigo.

-Felicitaciones Kuchiki-san, espero que tus bebés nazcan sanos, y que por supuesto, se parezcan a ti, si se pareciesen a Kurosaki sería una lástima-le dijo Uryuu a la morena mientras besaba su mano.

-¿Qué dijiste señor costuritas?-le preguntó arrebatándole la mano de su novia.

-Muchas gracias, y sobre los regalos, no se molesten, no es necesario-respondía Rukia con una sonrisa a los múltiples comentarios que se llevaban a cabo.

Lejos de toda la conmoción se encontraba Orihime, viendo como todos felicitaban a Kuchiki-san y a Kurosaki-kun sobre la gran noticia que dieron. Si, estaba feliz por ellos, pero aún así dolía, ella tenía la esperanza de poder significar algo más para Ichigo, pero siendo que él ya mantenía una relación con la teniente, no podía hacer más. Una sonrisa triste se asomó en su rostro a la par que una solitaria lágrima surcaba su mejilla.

-Me alegro de que estés feliz… Kurosaki-kun-dijo ella antes de salir del café.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: Por fin! Los demás saben sobre la linda noticia de nuestro amado Ichiruki :D jajaja, no crean que soy mala, pero me encanta ver sufrir a Orihime xDD, como sea, mil disculpas por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo, no tengo perdon de deos D: pero estoy trabajando arduamente en los siguientes capitulos que también espero les gusten n.n Ya voy a salir de vacaciones así que espero actualizar unos cuantos capitulos ;D los quiero y gracias a todos por seguir esta humilde historia, hasta el proximo capitulo :D<strong>


	8. Omake: El dolor de Orihime

_**Omake: El dolor de Orihime.**_

Todo el camino había ido pensando en lo que tenían pensado decirle Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san, la llenaba de expectativa. Tatsuki iba al lado de Uryuu hablando sobre lo que Ichigo les diría, le joven sabía algo y no quería decirlo.

Llegaron a la cafetería y los guiaron a la sala de reuniones, y vio una escena como las de siempre, todo el grupo de Shinigamis discutiendo y a Ichigo manteniendo a Rukia alejada de un mal golpe, nada fuera de lo normal.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-Orihime se acercó al grupo quienes voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo-Perdón por llegar tarde.

-Ah no se preocupen, apenas iba a empezar-Ichigo le dedicó una sonrisa amable haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara.

Orihime oyó el alboroto que había tras ella cuando se dirigió a Rukia, había algo distinto en ella, un brillo sin lugar a dudas especial, lo cual no tuvo pena en decirlo.

-Kuchiki-san, no sé porque, pero te ves particularmente linda… quiero decir, tu siempre eres linda, pero hay especial en ti hoy-le dijo la muchacha a la Shinigami haciendo que esta se sonrojara ligeramente.

-Pues habríamos de sentarnos y esperar a que Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san nos digan que sucede ¿no lo creen?-sugirió Uryuu apareciendo atrás de la pelirroja.

-Si, aunque no sé por qué tanto misterio, vamos a sentarnos Orihime-le dijo Tatsuki para adelantarse con ella a la mesa dejando atrás a Rukia e Ichigo. En cuanto los dos últimos se sentaran, el pelinaranja pidió las órdenes correspondientes, y en cuanto llegaron, todos se dispusieron a platicar y contar anécdotas, principalmente las que ponían a Ichigo en vergüenza frente a la morena.

-Oigan, creo que es hora de dejar que Kuchiki e Ichigo no den la gran noticia, ¿no lo creen?-sugirió Rangiku con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Claro! Vamos Ichigo, ya suéltalo-dijo Tatsuki dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro a su amigo de la infancia, el se sobó ligeramente para empezar a hablar.

-Bueno, creo que ya lo ocultamos mucho tiempo…-todos lo miraron expectantes, principalmente Orihime, sentía que la noticia no le iba a sentar muy bien. Vio como Ichigo tomó la mano de Rukia y la estrechó con ¿amor?-Y ya no tiene caso hacerlo, Rukia y yo ya estamos juntos-dijo él con los ojos cerrados y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Orihime sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima, simplemente no lo creía, escuchaba todo el ajetreo a su alrededor, pero no es como si lo escuchara.

-No, en realidad no, hay otra noticia-la voz de Rukia la sacó de sus pensamientos, era ella la que iba a habla ahora, Orihime notó como la morena sonrió a Ichigo y este le correspondía, siempre hacía eso, una mirada de complicidad cuando iban a comunicar algo que solo ellos dos sabían, pero esta vez era más profunda y comunicaba muchas más cosas-Verán-dijo Rukia levantándose, todos la miraron confundido, incluso la pelirroja-¿Qué? ¿No lo ven?-pregunto la ojivioleta ofendida.

-¿Ver qué?- dijo Orihime despistadamente mientras ocultada el dolor que estaba experimentando.

-Date la vuelta, enana-Ichigo se levantó y giró a Rukia en su dirección, y fue cuando Orihime lo vio, el vientre de la joven estaba considerablemente abultado, eso significaba un bebé, era por eso que estaban tan felices, lo que no sabía es cómo es que todo eso había pasado sin que ella lo notara, si ella sentía que conocía bien a Kurosaki-kun, que lo podía descifrar, pero al final resultó no ser cierto, no supo en qué momento Ichigo cambió su semblante, no notó en qué momento fue que él había cambiado considerablemente, no notó que ellos ya estaban juntos.

Mientras todos felicitaban a Rukia por la buena nueva, ella se levantó discretamente de su asiento, aunque era difícil que la notarán, al llegar a la puerta, volteó de nuevo a ver el grupo alrededor de la pareja. Una sonrisa triste se asomó en su rostro a la par que una solitaria lágrima surcaba su mejilla.

-Me alegro de que estés feliz… Kurosaki-kun-dijo ella antes de salir del café.

Si bien, la alegría era digna de festejarse a cualquier persona, a ella le dolía, estaba feliz por el hecho de que su amiga esperaba unos pequeños, después de todo, seguramente a Kuchiki-san la caerá muy bien tener unos bebés. Pero que fuera al lado de Kurosaki-kun era lo que le dolía, ella llevaba años queriendo acercarse y tener una oportunidad con él, y momentos tuvo para decirle lo que sentía, pero jamás lo había aprovechado.

Se lamentó por no haber hecho nada durante todo el tiempo que Kuchiki-san estuvo ausente, todo ese tiempo en que seguía actuando como una niña torpe frente a Kurosaki-kun, durante todo ese tiempo ella creyó que el muchacho podría olvidar y resignarse a no ver a la joven, pero todo se fue abajo cuando la morena regresó.

Tan pensativa iba, que no notó que alguien la seguía.

-¡Orihime-chan!-la teniente de la División 10 le había dado alcance.

-Rangiku-san… ¿Qué sucede?

-Es lo mismo que te iba yo a preguntar, ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-Bueno… yo…-respondió la pelirroja bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-No has olvidado a Ichigo ¿no es así?-dijo la rubia tomando el rostro de la joven por la barbilla haciendo que la mirara-Hime-chan… el no es el único…

-Pero Rangiku-san, es que no puedo olvidarlo… de hecho… tenía planeado decirle lo que sentía.

-Hime-chan… si me permites decirte… hubiese sido inútil que le dijeras tus sentimientos-le dijo Rangiku con algo de temor-quiero decir, el amor de Ichigo por Kuchiki se notaba desde hace años, desde el momento en que el fue a salvarla a la sociedad de almas era obvio.

-Pero Rangiku-san…

-Hime-chan… yo entiendo que duele, pero lo mejor es aceptar la felicidad de ese ser amado con una sonrisa, después de todo Ichigo está feliz, nunca vi su semblante tan relajado.

-Si… creo que si…

-Ven vamos a tu casa y comamos algo, ¿está bien?-le sugirió la teniente-celebros por los bebés de la protegida de Byakuya y el héroe de Karakura.

-¡Si!-respondió ella con ánimo.

Sería difícil, pero lo mejor era resignarse, el corazón de Ichigo pertenecía a Rukia y también a los bebés que venían en camino, y ella los querría mucho, sería divertido ver qué tal se comporta Kurosaki-kun con un par de bebés.

-Vámonos ya-dijo Rangiku empezando a caminar, Orihime dio una mirada hacia la dirección en la que estaba el café, y sonrió con tristeza-¡Orihime-chan! ¡Date prisa!

-Ya voy…-dijo empezando a caminar. Ya llegaría la persona correcta para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: Bien, tenia que escribir esto xDD como pudieron ver esto era parte del capitulo que publique apenas, pero tenia que publicarlo ahora x3 en fin, espero que les haya gustado y y y creanme, fue dificil escribir esto, pero tenia que hacerlo xDD<strong>


	9. Capitulo 7: La 1ra visita de Unohana

**A partir de ahora las señales para un flashback seran: F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 7: La primera visita de Unohana.<strong>_

Unos días habían pasado desde que les dieron la noticia a sus amigos, y estos se habían pasado visitando a la pareja en varias ocasiones, llevando regalos y pasando un buen rato con Rukia quien tendía aburrirse con facilidad. Ese día era el chequeo mensual de Rukia y todos quisieron estar presentes en la ecografía que le harían. Ichigo estaba dando todo de sí para salir más temprano de la universidad y poder estar con su novia, así que ese día había salido particularmente temprano, haciendo que la ojivioleta no tuviera mucho que hacer ese día, y si tomamos en cuenta que su vientre cada día se abultaba más, no era como si pudiese hacer mucho.

La teniente estaba sentada en la sala, viendo las pequeñas pelusas esparcidas en todo el espacio, cuando la voz de su cuñada la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Rukia-chan… ¿quieres ayudarnos a Karin y a mí a hacer una pastel?-le preguntó Yuzu con una gentil sonrisa.

-Claro-respondió la morena.

-Bien, déjame que te ayude a levantarte-le dijo nuevamente la melliza dándole la mano para servirle de apoyo a la Shinigami.

-Gracias Yuzu-le dijo y se fueron a la cocina. Encontraron a Karin sacando varias cosas mientras veía un libro, seguramente la receta, cuando la muchacha oyó pasos volteó su vista.

-Oh, Rukia-chan-dijo sorprendida para inmediatamente levantarse y jalar una silla-siéntate, ya casi empezamos.

-Sí, gracias-dijo la morena sentándose, aunque la curiosidad pudo más con ella-¿Y para qué el pastel?

-Ah, es para darle un gusto a Onii-chan, estos últimos meses se ha esforzado mucho y creo que se lo merece.

-Si, Ichi-nii ha aguantado mucho las estupideces de papá-continuó Karin mientras ponía un tazón sobre la mesa.

-Mmm… ¿de qué sabor le gustará?-preguntó Yuzu al aire con inocencia.

-Chocolate, a Ichigo seguro le gustará uno de chocolate-dijo Rukia desviando la mirada.

-Tienes razón-dijo Yuzu con alegría buscando la receta de un pastel de chocolate con fresas.

Se dispusieron a empezar, los dos hombres Kurosaki podrían llegar en cualquier momento y ellas querían terminar el pastel antes de la ecografía de Rukia. Rukia era la que batía la mezcla, mientras las gemelas le pasaban los ingredientes, la morena les indicaba si les faltaba algo de esto y un poco de aquello, dándole un gran sabor al pastel. Lo pusieron en el molde correspondiente para empezar a hornearlo y se dedicaron a esperar.

-Ah… Rukia-chan te ves tan linda…-le dijo Yuzu mientras bebían te en la cocina.

-Si-continuó Karin con una sonrisa-aunque debe ser un poco incomodo… quiero decir… tienes casi 5 meses de embarazo y tu vientre se ve enorme.

-Ah… si… un poco, es incomodo al momento de sentarse, pero…

-¿Pero que, Rukia-chan?-le preguntó la pelinegra.

-Siento cosas extrañas.

-¿Cosas como qué?-preguntó esta vez la castaña.

-Si, no se… se siente algo extraño aquí-y señaló su vientre cuando sintió una pequeña presión-algo como eso-instintivamente las gemelas posaron sus manos en el vientre de su cuñada y al sentir un movimiento.

-¡Se están moviendo!-dijeron ambas al unísono.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rukia confundida.

-Si, Rukia-chan, lo que sientes, son tus bebés moverse-le dijo Karin con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó la Shinigami con curiosidad y un brillo particular en sus ojos.

-¡Si! Qué maravilla, ¿ya le dijiste a Onii-chan?

-Ah… no…-respondió la morena, lo que las gemelas no sabían es que ella había empezado a sentir los movimientos de sus hijos, pero no creyó que fuera importante, y por eso mismo creyó que para Ichigo menos lo iba a ser, por lo tanto no se tomó la molestia de decírselo-no, no le he dicho.

-¿Por qué no? Onii-chan se pondría muy feliz-le dijo Yuzu mientras la Shinigami la miraba con curiosidad-Si, Otou-san nos dijo que cuando mamá estaba embarazada, a Onii-chan le encantaba sentir como nos movíamos en el vientre de mamá.

-Si, Ichi-nii podrá parecer un idiota… bueno, es un idiota, pero un idiota muy sensible-le dijo Karin recargando su rostro en su manos con un gesto de aburrición, Rukia sonrió ante el comentario, ella había sido testigo de lo idiota y lo sensible que podía ser Ichigo, ya se lo podía imaginar con sus dos pequeños, la Shinigami sonrió con ternura imaginándoselo, también pensó que si a ella la cuidaba y protegía con exageración, ya podía ver a sus hijos dentro de una burbuja alejado de cualquier peligro que, según Ichigo, pudiese haber.

-¿Y ya pensaste en nombres?-le preguntó Yuzu con alegría.

-No…-respondió Rukia con timidez, Yuzu rió con ternura.

-Tú y Onii-chan podrían elegirlos entre los dos.

-Si…

Pasaron un rato conversando "las 3 hijas" de Isshin hasta que el pastel acabó de hornearse, esperaron a que se enfriara un poco para poder decorarlo. Yuzu y Karin empezaron a ponerle la cubierta dejando a Rukia observando como lo hacían en silencio. Inmediatamente Yuzu llegó con una manga pastelera y una duya para hacer las decoraciones.

-¿Quieres intentarlo Rukia-chan?-le dijo la castaña a la Shinigami.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

-Si, vamos, inténtalo-le dijo Yuzu alegremente cediéndole la manga a Rukia-Haz la decoración que tu quieras-la morena tomó la manga con duda, para después ponerse a diseñar la mejor decoración que su novio pudiese ver. Su lengua se atravesaba por entre sus labios, mientras diseñaba, Yuzu y Karin no podían ver lo que hacía, así que sus acciones las llenaba de curiosidad.

-¡Terminé!-exclamó la ojivioleta feliz. Las gemelas se inclinaron por sobre el pastel y lo vieron, Karin no pudo aguantar la risa mientras que Yuzu sonreía con satisfacción. Seguramente Ichigo gritaría de la emoción.

* * *

><p>El pelinaranja iba caminando con tranquilidad, tenía una extraña sensación de querer regalarle algo a Rukia, pero no tenía ni idea de que, aunque seguramente ella sería feliz con alguna cosa de ese estúpido conejo "Chappy", se desvió hacia el centro de Karakura viendo tiendas y observando aparadores, pero no había algo que lo convenciera.<p>

-Ni siquiera sé porque pierdo mi tiempo-se dijo con resignación, cuando lo vio, en el aparador de una joyería, un hermoso collar, su dije era el de la luna tapando al sol, un bello eclipse solar, inmediatamente pensó en su relación con Rukia-¡Es perfecto!-diciendo esto entró a la tienda y lo compró, pidiendo con emoción que lo envolviera en una caja de regalo. Al salir, caminaba viendo el paquete que tenía en sus manos con una estúpida sonrisa-Más vale que a esa enana ingrata le guste.

Unos minutos después llego a su casa, guardando cuidadosamente el paquete en su maletín de la escuela, y cuando abrió la puerta, fue recibido por una patada de su padre.

-¡ICHIGOOOO!-le gritó su padre a la par que lo pateaba.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-¡Llegas tarde, hijo!-le dijo su padre señalándolo en forma de regaño-¡Sabes que debes llegar antes de la cena!

-Ya llegué ¿no?-dijo Ichigo enojado mientras se levantaba y también se sacudía su ropa.

-Como sea, hoy vendrán 2 capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?-preguntó el sustituto confundido.

-Solo sé que vendrá Unohana Retsu, el otro capitán no tengo idea. Vienen a ver el estado de salud de Rukia-chan-dijo Isshin serio-lo cual resulta conveniente por que coincide con el día de su chequeo mensual, así que debemos apresurarnos a cenar.

-Ah… si…-dijo Ichigo confundido mientras dejaba su maletín en un sillón de la sala y pasaba al comedor familiar.

-Bienvenido, Onii-chan, siéntate, ya voy a servir la cena.

-Si, gracias Yuzu.

-Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan te tiene una sorpresa-le dijo Karin sentada mientras lo veía con una sonrisa altanera.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué es?

-Será después de la cena.

-Ingrata-dijo el pelinaranja molesto-Hablando de Rukia, ¿dónde está?

-Está arriba, fue a atender una llamada de la Sociedad de Almas, no debe tardar-respondió Yuzu mientras ponía platos en la mesa-Ah, creo que ahí viene-terminó ella viendo hacía las escaleras, y si, Rukia venía bajando las escaleras con un semblante serio. Al llegar a la mesa, se sentó en silencio y después soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Rukia, ¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó su novio con un deje de preocupación.

-¿Ah? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace un momento, ¿Sucedió algo?

-No, no sucedió nada-respondió la morena con una sonrisa claramente fingida, el pelinaranja decidió no preguntar más.

-¡Hoy hice curry!-les dijo Yuzu a todos con alegría mientras ponía una olla en la mesa.

Se dispusieron todos a cenar, comían todos en silencio, un extraño ambiente de tensión podía sentirse, Ichigo veía como Rukia estaba inquieta como si estuviese preocupada por algo que obviamente no quería decirle.

Al acabar todos de cenar, Yuzu recogió todos los platos y los llevó a la cocina. Y les pidió a todos que esperaran ahí.

-Onii-chan, te tenemos una sorpresa-dijo Yuzu desde la cocina.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó el sustituto mientras observaba como Rukia miraba expectante el regreso de la castaña.

-¡Mira!-exclamo la melliza con alegría mientras ponía el pastel en el centro de la mesa, Ichigo puso una cara de espanto cuando lo vio, porque ahí estaba, un oso de cabello alborotado y el ceño fruncido vestido de Shinigami, cargando dos conejitos bebés, y abajo la leyenda "Para la Fresa", todo, absolutamente todo dibujado con betún de color rosa, y él sabía quién era la culpable-Es un regalo para ti, ya que te has esforzado mucho los últimos meses.

El ojimiel observó a su familia, Karin no podía contener la risa y Yuzu lo miraba con felicidad, su padre lloraba con alegría por el detalle que tuvieron sus hijas con su hijo idiota, y Rukia, veía con ojos brillosos el pastel frente a ellos, él, él simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Fue un lindo detalle ¿no es así?-dijo Karin que hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para contener la risa.

-¿Ah si? Pues yo pienso…-iba a soltar una blasfemia contra los dibujos de Rukia, pero al ver el rostro de esta tan ilusionado con su obra, simplemente las palabras no salieron-Gracias.

Yuzu cortó el pastel, y lo repartió a su familia. Cuando Ichigo vio la rebanada en su pastel sonrió inmediatamente al notar que era de chocolate, su sabor favorito, y cuando iba a dar el primer bocado, pudo sentir claramente una mirada fijada solo en él.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ichigo mirando a Rukia que lo observaba expectante.

-¿Qué no piensas comer?-preguntó ella ofendida.

-Solo si dejas de mirarme

-Idiota-respondió la morena y se dispuso a comerse su rebanada. Al ver esto, Yuzu se levantó con la excusa de ir por un poco de té, para así acercarse a su hermano.

-Rukia-chan hizo la mayor parte del pastel, es más, ella nos aconsejo que fuera de chocolate, seguro está esperando que le diga si te gustó-le dijo ella en un susurro.

El sustituto miró el pastel y luego a Rukia y luego el pastel y nuevamente a Rukia, para así comer el primer bocado, era un pastel delicioso sin lugar a dudas, pero el hecho de que su novia y sus hermanas lo hicieran SOLO PARA ÉL, lo hacía muchísimo mejor.

-Está delicioso-dijo él con una gran sonrisa, de esas que daba en pocas ocasiones y por supuesto, a pocas personas. Vio de reojo a Rukia quien sonreía orgullosa en su asiento discretamente, haciendo que el sonriera aún más, esa chica era feliz solo sabiendo que a él le había gustado el pastel que le preparó, simplemente era increíble.

Enseguida sonó el timbre de la puerta, haciendo que la pequeña Shinigami diera un respingo, Ichigo notó esto e inmediatamente fue a abrir, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Chad, Keigo y Mizuru.

-Chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Nos dijiste que podíamos venir hoy a ver la ecografía de Kuchiki-le respondió Tatsuki dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Cierto, disculpen, adelante, en un momento iremos a la clínica-les dijo el pelinaranja cediéndoles el paso.

-Ah, son ustedes chicos-dijo Rukia con alivio al ver a sus viejos compañeros.

-Si Kuchiki-san… ¿esperabas a alguien más?-preguntó Orihime con curiosidad.

-Ah, no, no, para nada.

-¿Y cómo te has sentido Kuchiki-san?-le preguntó Uryuu con caballerosidad.

-Muy bien, gracias, aunque ya saben, un poco incomoda.

-Es perfectamente normal, tus bebés están creciendo-le contestó el peliazul con un gesto parecido a una sonrisa.

-Si, al menos te has mantenido en forma, Kuchiki, no como la zanahoria gorda de allá-dijo Tatsuki señalando a su amigo de la infancia, el cual inmediatamente gruñó con enojo.

-Ah, Kuchiki-san, yo ya quiero tener a tus bebés en mis brazos, seguramente serán muy hermosos…-dijo Orihime viendo hacia la nada con un enorme brillo en los ojos, todos la miraron con confusión en ese extraño silencio que se había formado hasta que la pelirroja reaccionó-¡No horrible Ogro! ¡No te los comas!

-¿Qué estabas pensando, Inoue-san?-le preguntó Uryuu.

-Rukia, chicos, pasemos a la clínica, papá dice que todo está listo-les dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba a la Shinigami para ayudarla a levantarse. Mientras se dirigían a la puerta para ir a la clínica, sonó el timbre, el pelinaranja se dispuso a abrir.

-Unohana-san… Byakuya…-dijo Ichigo sorprendido, si ahí estaban los capitanes de los escuadrones 4 y 6 respectivamente, vestidos con ropa casual para no llamar la atención.

-¿Qué tal Kurosaki-san?-saludó la capitana.

-Ah… adelante pasen…-les dijo el sustituto cediéndoles el paso a su caso.

-Buenas tardes a todos-dijo el pelinegro con seriedad.

-¡Nii-sama! ¡Unohana-taicho!-dijo la tenientetratando de hacer una reverencia.

-¡Idiota! No hagas eso-le dijo el pelinaranja haciéndole que recuperara la postura.

-Por supuesto Kuchiki, no queremos que esos bebes se lastimen ¿no es así, Kuchiki-taicho?-preguntó gentilmente la capitana.

-Por supuesto, de hecho venimos a verificar el estado de salud de Rukia.

-Vaya, lo dices como si fueras en una misión contra un Hollow o algo así-dijo Ichigo posándose frente a su cuñado.

-No te metas, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Muchachos ¿Por qué tardan tanto?-Isshin hizo su aparición cuando viendo que todos tardaban mucho en ir a la clínica, fue cuando vio a los Shinigamis-¡Oh! ¡Unohana-taicho! ¡Byakuya! Que gusto verlo-dijo el pelinegro con alegría.

-Buenas tardes Kurosaki-sama, su casa es muy linda-le dijo la capitana con una dulce sonrisa.

-Oh, gracias, viniendo de alguien como usted, sin duda es un halago-respondió el ex capitán con una picara sonrisa.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero creo que ya debemos pasar a la clínica-dijo Ichigo mientras desviaba un tanto la mirada, seguro por la visita de Byakuya es que Rukia estaba tan rara.

-Oh, es cierto, hoy trataremos de ver el sexo de los bebés-explicó el mayor de los Kurosaki abrazando a Rukia para después poner macha hacía su clínica, haciendo que todos le siguiesen. Al llegar, todos pudieron ver como Isshin ya había adecuado el cuarto para que todos estuviesen cómodos y por supuesto, no asfixiaran a Rukia. Junto a la camilla estaba una silla, obviamente para que Ichigo se sentara y viera a sus hijos con claridad-Muy bien, pasen todos, tu Rukia-chan, sube a la camilla-indicó el pelinegro a la teniente.

-Yo te ayudo-dijo Ichigo tomando a la muchacha en brazos y situándola en la camilla.

-Gracias.

-Bien Rukia-chan, empecemos-y la habitual rutina empezó, Isshin puso gel en el vientre de Rukia y en el ecógrafo para empezar su labor y así empezar a ver a los pequeños que venían en camino-Miren aquí está la cabeza de uno de ellos…. Y aquí está la otra…. Pareciese que se estuvieran mirando-dijo el futuro abuelo con una gran alegría.

-Ah, se ven hermosos-dijo Orihime viendo la imagen congelada en la pantalla.

-Toda una maravilla ¿eh?-dijo Tatsuki completando el comentario de su mejor amiga. Los chicos solo veían todo el silencio, estaban consientes de que los hombres no daban comentarios muy acertados en esas situaciones.

-Bueno, veamos si podemos ver que son…-dijo Isshin moviendo el ecógrafo por sobre el vientre de Rukia, ella e Ichigo miraban la pantalla expectantes-Uno de ellos es un niño…. ¡Vean nada más! ¡No hay duda que es un Kurosaki!-exclamó el pelinegro con una fingida sorpresa.

-¡Concéntrate por el amor a Kami-sama!-le gritó su hijo, obviamente no quería que "esa parte" de su hijo estuviera en una imagen en la pantalla.

-Ya… ya… vamos a ver y al parecer… y esté… es…murmuro Isshin mientras se aseguraba sobre su segundo nieto-¡Es una niña!

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Rukia emocionada.

-Si, tendrás unos mellizos ¡Que emoción!-dijo Isshin mientras sacaba unas banderitas de la nada.

-¡Ah! ¡Que hermoso! ¡Felicitaciones Kuchiki-san!-le dijo Orihime a la teniente dándole un amistoso abrazo.

-Felicitaciones Ichigo, que bien que tengan la parejita de una sola vez ¿no?-le dijo Tatsuki al pelinaranja dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Gracias-dijo la pareja al unísono, para después mirase y sonreírse mutuamente.

-Bien, es mi turno para revisar a Kuchiki-san-dijo Retsu acercándose a Rukia-Dime… ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Ah… bien, aunque un poco incomoda.

-Si, eso es perfectamente normal… pero ¿has sentido mareos o algo así?

-Bueno, la semana pasada me sentí un poco mareada…

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?-su novio la interrumpió con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Bueno, porque al principio de mi embarazo tuve los mareos… así que supuse que era normal…

-Si, al principio del embarazo se tienen esa clase de síntomas, a partir de los 4 meses eso ya no es normal… ¿te has alimentado bien?-le preguntó nuevamente la capitana.

-Pues…

-Seguramente es eso, debes alimentarte muy bien ¿si? Sobre todo porque esos bebés están absorbiendo tu reiatsu, debes tener muchas energías ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.

-Bien, en este momento te restauraré un poco de reiatsu para que no te sientas tan débil, y después, vendré periódicamente para repetirlo tantas veces sea necesario.

-Muy bien.

-Disculpen, pero para esto necesito estar a solas con Kuchiki-san…

-Ah… por supuesto-dijo Isshin-vamos muchachos debemos salir de aquí.

-¿No puedo quedarme yo?-preguntó el pelinaranja con un poco de desconfianza.

-No Kurosaki-san, no es necesario, ella estará en buenas manos.

-Está bien…-dijo él cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se quedó recargado junto a la puerta durante bastante tiempo, el sabía muy bien que restaurar el reiatsu era tardado, pero ya quería ver a Rukia. Espero cerca de una media hora, hasta que la capitana y la teniente salieron del consultorio.

-Ya está Kurosaki-san… tus bebés son muy fuertes, absorben mucho reiatsu de su madre, peor no te preocupes, estará bien.

-Gracias Unohana-taicho… ¿Cómo te sientes Rukia?

-Ah, como nueva, no pensé que los bebes absorbieran tanto reiatsu…

-Bueno… habrá que ser más cuidadosos con eso ¿no?-dijo el pelinaranja con un ligero tono de preocupación.

-Rukia-una voz autoritaria se hizo escuchar, era Byakuya quien estaba en la entrada del pasillo-necesito hablar contigo-continuó, al ver que Ichigo también empezaba a caminar terminó-a solas.

-Voy Nii-sama…-dijo ella para después dirigirse a su novio-Enseguida regreso.

Y así fue como Ichigo vio como Rukia y Byakuya salieron de la clínica para hablar, todo estaba bastante raro para él. Dejaría de preocuparse por eso un rato, después Rukia le diría seguramente, ahora debía atender a sus amigos que estaban de visita.

-Onii-chan… ¿quieres un poco de jugo?-le ofreció su hermana Yuzu cuando él llegó a la sala.

-Ah… si… gracias.

-¿Y Kuchiki-san?-preguntó Orihime al ver al pelinaranja.

-Está hablando con el estirado de Byakuya.

-Bueno Kurosaki, seguramente están hablando sobre su salud-le dijo Uryuu con un tono autoritario.

-Si… claro-respondió Ichigo con sarcasmo.

-Dices que es su hermano ¿no?-interfirió Tatsuki esta vez-¿Por qué habrías de desconfiar de él? No es como si la fuera a matar o algo así.

Ichigo gruño como respuesta, si Tatsuki supiera que Byakuya había querido ejecutar a Rukia con sus propias manos hace ya unos años, no pensaría lo mismo. Su hermana llegó con un vaso de jugo y se lo dio, el lo observó con detenimiento para después suspirar con pesadez. El ruido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y de ahí aparecieron Byakuya con un aire solemne y Rukia, quien llevaba una mirada un tanto decaída. Ichigo frunció el ceño, el capitán del escuadrón 6 había vuelto a lastimar a Rukia con sus palabras, y nuevamente, como lo había logrado en la sociedad de Almas, haría que se disculpara.

-Bueno, en vista de Kuchiki-taicho ya está aquí, debemos irnos-dijo Unohana como una bella sonrisa.

-Si, muchas gracias por haber venido a visitar a Rukia-chan-dijo Isshin con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que, a partir de hoy vendré a visitarte más seguido, Kuchiki-dijo la capitana a la teniente quien estaba un poco distraída.

-Ah… si… gracias por tomarse tantas molestias, Unohana-taicho.

-Oh, no, no es molestia-dijo la mujer para empezar a caminar hacia la entrada. Ante esto, Byakuya se acercó a su hermana.

-Piensa sobre lo que hablamos Rukia, después vendré a visitarte y a que me digas tu respuesta-dijo el pelinegro con seriedad.

-Si… si, Nii-sama.

-Perfecto-dijo él con autoridad para después volverse hacía los demás presentes-Con su permiso, y buenas tardes-finalizó para así salir de la residencia Kurosaki junto con la capitana del escuadrón 4.

-¡Gracias! ¡Vuelvan pronto!-se despidió Isshin en la puerta efusivamente para después cerrarla con fuerza-Ese tipo me da escalofríos-continuó refiriéndose a Byakuya.

-¿No notaron a Kuchiki-sama un poco molesto?-dijo Orihime con un aire de confusión.

-El siempre tiene un maldito humor de perros-respondió Ichigo con molestia, la actitud de su cuñado lo fastidiaba.

-Ah, si me disculpan, creo que subiré a descansar-dijo Rukia intentando fingir una sonrisa.

-No hay problema, Kuchiki-san-dijo Uryuu-de cualquier modo, creo que es hora de que todos nos vayamos.

-Si, creo que fue mucho por hoy-continuó Tatsuki.

-Nos vemos luego-se despidieron todos para salir de la casa de Ichigo. Cuando todos se hubiesen ido, Rukia subió inmediatamente a su habitación. Ichigo simplemente volvió a gruñir.

-Ve con ella Ichigo-le dijo su padre-sea lo que sea, tiene muy mal a Rukia-chan, y tu como su novio casi esposo debes averiguar que es.

-Si, si, lo que sea…-dijo Ichigo tomando su maletín de la escuela y entonces recordó que tenía un regalo que entregar a la Shinigami. Subió a toda a prisa a su habitación y antes entrar, pudo escuchar como Rukia suspiro con pesadez; abrió la puerta y se encontró a la joven sentada en la cama y recargando su espalda en la pared.

-¿Rukia?-le llamó con tranquilidad mientras tiraba su maletín distraídamente en la habitación.

-¡oh! Ichigo… ¿sucede algo?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo… ¿qué tienes?

-Nada-respondió ella con firmeza.

-Vamos Rukia, sabes que no puedes engañarme, no a mi-le dijo él con autoridad-desde que recibiste esa llamada de la sociedad de almas estás rara.

-Bueno… es que me sorprendió que Nii-sama llegara… es decir… él había dicho que mandaría a Unohana-taicho, no que vendría él personalmente.

-Aja, pero además hay otra cosa ¿no?-dijo Ichigo con suspicacia, Rukia lo miró con asombro, es que eran tan transparentes entre ellos que no se podían ocultar nada-ya dime que pasó.

La ojivioleta suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando Nii-sama me llamó desde la sociedad de almas me dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo importante. Y precisamente eso fue lo que hablamos en el consultorio a solas.

F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F

_Byakuya y Rukia se quedaron a solas en el consultorio, ella tenía la mínima idea de lo que quería decirle su hermano._

_-Estuve pensando Rukia… y creo que es mejor que vayas a la Sociedad de Almas conmigo._

_-Pero Nii-sama… los bebés…_

_-No implicará ningún riesgo para ellos-le interrumpió el capitán-si así lo fuera no te estaría diciendo esto._

_-Pero ¿Qué pasará con Ichigo? El es el padre después de todo-dijo la teniente tratando se librarse de la situación._

_-Es por eso que quiero que vayas conmigo, Rukia. Kurosaki Ichigo será el héroe de Karakura, pero eso no significa que esté capacitado para velar por tu seguridad y la de tus hijos…_

_-También son sus hijos-ésta vez fue ella quien interrumpió._

_-Si, como sea, estarás mejor cuidada en la mansión Kuchiki. Además, estás aquí bajo órdenes de un capitán sabes muy bien que no perteneces aquí, sino al Sereitei-las palabras de Byakuya habían sido como un montón de cuchillos atravesándola, era verdad, ella no era humana después de todo, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera estar con Ichigo, ni alejar a sus hijos de su padre, de destruir su familia._

_-No se nii-sama… déjeme pensarlo… por favor-suplicó ella, no había otro remedio._

_-Esta bien… te daré unos días, envíame tu respuesta por medio de un mensaje ¿Entendido?_

_-Si, Nii-sama-dijo ella. Inmediatamente salieron del consultorio para unirse a los demás que estaban en la sala_

F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SE CREE?-exclamó el sustituto furioso.

-Ichigo… cálmate…

-¡¿Qué me calme? ¡Ese estirado vino a MI casa para llevarse a MI novia con MIS hijos! Eso no lo puedo consentir… al demonio que sea tu hermano.

-Si Ichigo, pero no le dije que si ¿cierto?

-Ese no es el punto Rukia-Ichigo sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría-Te apuesto que lo que te dijo lo hizo como una orden, además te dijo cosas horribles ¿y quieres que lo pase por alto?-con cada palabra que decía sentía unas ganas enormes de despedazar a Byakuya con Zangetsu, incluso usar su máscara de Vizard si era necesario-Es decir… ¡¿Cómo rayos se atreve a decirte que no perteneces aquí?

-¡Por que es verdad, Ichigo! ¡Yo no pertenezco aquí!-le gritó ella levantándose de la cama y con lagrimas en sus ojos, la verdad dolía pero había que admitirla-Mi cuerpo es un gigai, un mero cuerpo artificial, soy un soldado de que debe pelear día a día con Hollows que persiguen espíritus de personas inocentes, mi lugar debería ser en la Sociedad de Almas, en el Sereitei, en la treceava división, no aquí teniendo una vida que no es la mía, Ichigo-terminó ella con enojo, no quería llorar, no iba a llorar.

-Escúchame Rukia, y que te quede bien claro-dijo el pelinaranja tomándola por los hombros-Perteneces aquí desde el primer día que nos vimos, desde el momento en el casi sacrificas tu vida por salvar a mi familia, desde el momento en que me diste tus poderes a sabiendas que eso acarreaba una sentencia de muerte con el Sereitei, desde el momento en que decidí que te salvaría y te traería de regreso a casa, desde el momento en que casi moría al verte herida por protegerme de Grimmjow, desde el momento que peleamos juntos contra los espadas para salvar a Inoue-continuó con seriedad y firmeza-y sobre todo-hizo una pausa para acariciar la mejilla de la Shinigami con uno de sus pulgares- desde el momento que te volví a ver después de 17 largos meses…

-Ichigo…

-Así que no vuelvas a repetir eso ¿entendido? Además, Byakuya se las verá conmigo, ya lo vencí una vez ¿no?-terminó el con arrogancia haciendo que la Shinigami sonriera.

-Eres un reverendo idiota ¿sabes?

-Y tu eres bastante cariñosa-respondió el con un gruñido-por cierto, siéntate, quiero darte algo-la Shinigami obedeció. Ichigo se acercó a su mochila y sacó un pequeño paquete que le extendió a Rukia con un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto la joven con confusión.

-Boba, ábrelo-le ordenó Ichigo. Cuando ella lo vio, quedo maravillada, era un collar precioso.

-Gracias, Ichigo, aunque no debiste molestarte ¿sabes?

-Si no lo quieres, lo devuelvo, enana ingrata.

-Yo nunca dije que no lo quería, zanahoria idiota.

-Entonces póntelo.

-Pues tu ayúdame-respondió ella terminando la discusión, Ichigo se poso tras de ella y le ayudo a ponerse el collar. La Shinigami contemplaba el objeto con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias, de verdad, es muy hermoso-le dijo ella aun sonriendo.

-Que bien que te haya gustado-respondió el de la misma manera.

-Ah… creo que tomaré una siesta… ¿me acompañas?

-Por supuesto-respondió Ichigo a su novia, se recostaron, ella sobre el pecho del sustituto, y así la Shinigami cayo inmediatamente dormida. Ichigo la observaba, tenía unas ganas enormes de matar a Byakuya, pero mientras Rukia no quisiese irse estaba bien, pero no estaba de más ponerse alerta, no lo permitiría, nada ni nadie lo alejarían de su recién formada familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: GOMEN NE! Perdon! de verdad, pero tuve que modificar este capitulo en muchas partes y siento que no me quedo muy bien u.u supongo que es por lo largo o.o trece paginas en word es mucho D: como sea, Byakuya quiere separar a Ichigo y Rukia ;OO; que mala soy pero no lo permitiré :D en el proximo capitulo viene algo inesperado y que la verdad es el capitulo que más facil he escrito :D soy la onda LOL lo subiere mañana o pasado :D espero sus reviews n0n gracia spor seguir este fic :D<strong>


	10. Capitulo 8: ¿Rukia vs Hollow?

_**Capitulo 8: ¿Rukia vs Hollow?**_

Rukia estaba sentada en el escritorio, escribiendo varios nombres para sugerirle a Ichigo, ahora que sabían que sus hijos eran niño y niña les sería más fácil esa cuestión. Pensó en bastantes nombres, había sido muy complicado, sobre todo porque había que contemplar el significado de cada nombre, después de un rato el nombre del niño ya lo había escogido ella, y para que no hubiese ninguna reclamación, dejaría que Ichigo le pusiera el nombre a su hija. Si, trabajo en equipo. Se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir nuevamente los movimientos de sus bebés, aun no le había mencionado ese detalle a Ichigo.

-¡Ya llegué!-se escuchó la voz de su novio en el piso de abajo. Esperaría a que él subiera a verla. Unos momentos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar al pelinaranja-Ah, Rukia, pensé que estabas dormida.

-No, para nada, no soy tan perezosa, es mas-dijo ella levantándose y tomando el cuaderno en el que escribía en sus manos-Aquí está una lista de nombres de niñas, yo ya he elegido el del niño-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué nombre elegiste?-pregunto el mirando a Rukia con sospecha, tenía miedo que le pusiera un nombre ridículo a su hijo.

-Eiji-respondió ella con simpleza.

-¿Eiji?

-Si, Eiji, ya que según tu, tu nombre significa "el que protege", Eiji me pareció muy adecuado para tu hijo, significa "dos protectores".

-Oh vaya, no perdiste tiempo ¿eh?-dijo Ichigo con una ligera sonrisa, le alegraba que Rukia tomara el cuenta su nombre para elegir el de su hijo.

-Por supuesto que no, así que ya te he hecho una lista con sugerencias para el nombre de nuestra hija, claro está que eres libre de elegir el que quieras aunque no esté en la lista-dijo ella dándole la libreta en las manos a su novio.

Ichigo miro los nombres en la lista y empezó a nómbrelos uno a uno.

-Asuka… Naoko… Aiko… Kaede… Ichigo…-al decir esto miro a Rukia con enojo-Saki… Momoko… Haruna… Usagi… ni creas que le pondré ese nombre a mi hija.

-Significa conejo-exclamó Rukia, no entendí porque no quería llamarla así.

-¡Por eso! De milagro no escogiste el nombre Chappy para nuestro hijo.

-Ah como sea… ¿no te gusta ninguno?

-No se… yo había pensado en algo como Hikari…

-¿Hikari? –preguntó la Shinigami.

-Si, tú sabes… significa luz y eso…-dijo Ichigo rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha-A todo esto… ¿Qué significa tu nombre?

-Ah… -Rukia miró a todos lados-Pues… no se… me temo que no significa nada…

-¿Cómo?

-Si… dime… ¿Alguna vez habías escuchado el nombre Rukia?-dijo la teniente cruzando sus brazos.

-Eh… no…-respondió el sustituto dudativo.

-¿Lo ves? Creo que soy la única persona en el mundo con este nombre, lo menos que espero es que mis hijos sepan por que se llaman así.

-Bueno, tienes razón. ¿Entonces así se quedan? ¿Eiji y Hikari?

-Claro, Kurosaki Eiji y Kurosaki Hikari… suenan bien ¿no?-dijo la Shinigami sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-Kurosaki Rukia…-murmuró Ichigo con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Dijiste algo?-le pregunto la ojivioleta confundida.

-No nada… olvídalo-dijo el desviando su mirada por la vergüenza.

-Ou…-una ligera expresión salió de la boca de la teniente, Ichigo inmediatamente se preocupó.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te duele algo?

-No para nada… creo que se están moviendo-dijo ella sonriendo mientras se tocaba el vientre. Inmediatamente se sentó para relajarse un poco.

-¿Enserio?-al pelinaranja le brillaron los ojos de emoción, se sentó junto a su novia, por alguna extraña razón le emocionaba que sus pequeños se movieran-¿Puedo…?

-Por supuesto-respondió ella, inmediatamente el sustituto colocó su mano en el vientre de Rukia y pudo sentirlo, a sus hijos moverse en el vientre de la mujer que amaba, era una experiencia maravillosa-Parece como si hubiera una guerra allá dentro.

-Si, se mueven demasiado-continuó ella riendo ligeramente.

-Hey, calma allá adentro… le harán daño a mamá-regaño el joven como si sus hijos fueran a hacerle caso, Rukia sonrió ante esto.

-Estas consciente de que no te harán caso ¿no?

-Vale la pena intentarlo, algún día tendrán que aprender.

-Hablas como si ya hubiesen nacido.

-Ah como sea, solo espero que no te den muchos problemas, parecen ser muy inquietos.

-Un poco-terminó ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno-dijo Ichigo levantándose-estudiare un poco, tengo un examen mañana.

-¿Es complicado?

-No, pero no quiero confiarme-dijo él para sentarse en el escritorio y tomar sus libros. Rukia se recostó en la cama a esperar a que él terminara, mientras se dedicó a leer un manga. Pasaron un rato así hasta que la puerta los distrajo.

-Rukia-chan, te hablan por teléfono-le dijo Yuzu a la Shinigami.

-Ah, voy-dijo la joven levantándose para dirigirse al primer piso de la casa. Ichigo no hizo mucho caso así que se centró en leer su materia. Un rato después Rukia regresó a la habitación-Era Inoue, me invitó al centro comercial.

-¿Ah si?-pregunto el sustituto sin retirar la mirada de su libro.

-Si, ¿quieres venir?

-No, así está bien, ve tu y diviértete-respondió el automáticamente.

-Ah, como quieras.

-Ve con cuidado, llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

-Si, claro-respondió ella con desdén para así salir de la habitación. Se dirigió a la salida de la casa, había quedado de verse con Orihime en el centro comercial. Ya había cumplido los 5 meses de embarazo así que ahora su vientre estaba más abultado, pero afortunadamente no se le dificultaba caminar como había visto con otras mujeres en su estado, aunque faltaba ver que pasaría en los últimos días. Mientras tanto, a lo que le dijo Byakuya días antes acerca de irse con él a la Sociedad de Almas, al día siguiente ella mandó una mariposa infernal diciendo que ella estaba bien en el mundo humano, después de todo, sus bebés si pertenecían allí, su padre ahí estaba y lo menos que quería era separarlos y menos ahora que vio la expresión de su novio al notar el movimiento de los bebés en su vientre. Byakuya no reaccionó muy bien, pero no insistió más, así que ella estaba en paz ahora. Siguió caminando con tranquilidad y tan enajenada iba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino.

-¡Kuchiki-san!-la llamó Orihime a la distancia-Que bueno que llegas.

-Hola Inoue-saludó la Shinigami, nunca podría entender cómo es que la pelirroja siempre llegaba más temprano que ella, que se consideraba una obsesiva con la puntualidad-¿Y a dónde iremos?

-Ah, Kuchiki-san, vi algo que seguro te encantará, ven, vamos-la voluptuosa chica arrastró a Rukia a una tienda de bebés, era una tienda grande así que recorrieron varios pasillos. Cuando llegaron a donde se supone tenía que estar lo que vio Orihime, la Shinigami la vio. Una linda pañalera blanca, con Chappy por todos lados, era grande, perfecta para dos gemelos y sobre todo, perfecta para ella.

-¡Es Chappy!-gritó la joven con emoción y tomando la pañalera en sus manos.

-Sabía que te gustaría-dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta, vamos, tenemos que pagarla-la ojivioleta salió corriendo en dirección a la caja para pagar, la pelirroja sonrió al ver la escena, era increíble que una Shinigami tan poderosa y fuerte como Kuchiki-san tuviera ese toque tan adorable, esas cosas hacían que Kurosaki-kun la quisiera, Orihime lo sabía. Caminó para alcanzar a su amiga que ya estaba sacando el efectivo, seguro que había tomado de la cartera de Ichigo.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Rukia a la dependiente de la tienda quien la despidió con una sonrisa-Muchas gracias también a ti Inoue.

-Por nada Kuchiki-san, sabía que esa pañalera te encantaría así que por eso te llame-le contestó ella con una sonrisa. La teniente también sonrió ante esto-Ahora… ¿Qué te parece si comemos un helado? Yo invito.

-Claro, gracias.

* * *

><p>Ichigo seguía estudiando en su habitación, o por lo menos eso intentaba, tenía el celular junto de su libro y lo observaba con impaciencia cada minuto.<p>

-Vamos Ichigo-se dijo a si mismo-concéntrate-fue inútil la petición, el leía el libro pero no es como si comprendiera las palabras. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p>Rukia y Orihime iban caminando mientras comían sus helados, iban en silencio, hasta que la pelirroja decidió hablar.<p>

-Y dime Kuchiki-san ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Kurosaki-kun?

-Bastante bien, aunque está un poco presionado con todo.

-¿Enserio?

-Bueno, asiste a la universidad, ayuda a su padre en la clínica y también me cuida… quizás demasiado.

-Es que Kurosaki-kun es así-le dijo Orihime sonriendo mientras recordaba ese instinto tan especial por proteger a Rukia.

-Si, lo sé-respondió la Shinigami también sonriendo-ya me lo puedo imaginar con sus hijos.

-¿Por qué?

-Hace un rato pudo sentir como se movían en mi vientre, y pude ver un brillo muy especial en sus ojos… fue algo diferente a lo que veo todos los días de él, pero fue genial-Rukia mostró un sonrisa soñadora, con Orihime podía hacerlo, eran chicas después de todo-Aunque hizo algo estúpido… es decir… ¿a quién rayos se le ocurre regañar a unos bebés dentro del vientre de su madre?-la pelirroja rió ante este comentario.

-No puedo imaginármelo.

-Pero de lo que estoy segura es que Ichigo será un padre, sobre protector tal vez, pero un gran padre.

-Seguro así será-confirmo Orihime al comentario de la pelinegra. De momento el sonido del celular de Rukia interrumpió el relajado ambiente entre ellas dos.

-¿Qué demonios…?-la ojivioleta sacó su celular y vio la alerta-¿Un Hollow? ¿Y por qué me notifican a mí? Reportaré a ese inútil Shinigami que tienen asignado para…-la Shinigami paro de hablar de repente mientras veía su celular con un gesto preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo Kuchiki-san?-preguntó su amiga al verla tan extraña. Rukia no respondió, simplemente vio hacia atrás haciendo que Orihime también volteara. Se quedó sin aliento, un enorme Hollow estaba a unos metros atrás de ellas, su máscara tenía 3 cuernos en la parte superior, su cuerpo tenía estaba lleno de tentáculos, y sus pies tenían unas largas garras.

-¡Corre!-gritó Rukia haciendo que Orihime reaccionara y empezaran a correr. El Hollow empezó a perseguirlas sin tregua.

-Kuchiki-san-le llamó la pelirroja mientras corrían-¿Crees que si invoco a Tsubaki detengamos al Hollow?

-No creo, ese Hollow es muy fuerte, me temo que el Shinigami asignado no pudo hacer mucho-respondió la pelinegra observando la boca del Hollow donde podía verse un poco de sangre-Pero podría hacer algo para ganar tiempo-dijo ella deteniéndose y poniendo su mano derecha al frente-¡Bakudoh #61! ¡Rikujyoukourou!-invocó ella con Kido. 6 barreras luminosas rodearon al Hollow haciendo prisionero dándoles tiempo a las jóvenes de escapar. Rukia empezaba a sentirse un poco débil, sabía muy bien que sus hijos estaban absorbiendo gran parte de su reiatsu, y usarlo más con el Kido era una irresponsabilidad. Corrieron y dieron vuelta en una esquina para así ocultarse en un callejón.

-Esto es muy extraño-dijo Orihime recuperando el aliento-Tenia tiempo que no aparecían Hollows así.

-No es extraño… ni mucho menos casualidad… mis bebés absorben mi reiatsu, pero no imaginé que así como lo absorbían lo emanaran-dijo Rukia también recuperando el aliento y una ligera punzada se hacía presente en la parte baja de su vientre-Estoy casi segura que el Hollow viene tras ese reiatsu.

-¿Entonces qué haremos, Kuchiki-san?

-No lo sé…-cuando la Shinigami dijo esto fue interrumpida por el grito del Hollow que había logrado liberarse. Antes de quedar acorraladas en el callejón, salieron corriendo nuevamente antes de que el Hollow les diera alcance, pero la huída de Rukia fue interrumpido por un gran dolor haciendo que se arrodillara.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Orihime colocándose junto a ella.

-Vete…

-Pero Kuchiki-san…

-¡Vete! El Hollow te alcanzará, debes ir a buscar ayuda-de un momento a otro el Hollow ya estaba detrás de ellas, y antes de poder lanzar un ataque una flecha luminosa de color azul atravesó el aire clavándose en uno de los tentáculos del Hollow haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

-¡Ishida-kun!-gritó Inoue emocionada mientras que el Quincy se acercaba.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Uryuu posándose junto a las dos jóvenes.

-Creo que a Kuchiki-san le pasa algo…-le dijo Orihime acongojada.

-¿Qué te sucede, Kuchiki-san?

-Me… me duele mucho-dijo Rukia tomando el vientre con una de sus manos.

-Debe ser porque corriste mucho, en tu estado no deberías hacer esas cosas.

-Si claro, entonces debía quedarme parada esperando una muerte horrible ¿no?-dijo la Shinigami con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón-agregó el peliazul-Lo que más me sorprende es que mi flecha no le haya hecho nada, ¿Qué clase de Hollow es ese?

-No tengo idea, no me he dado el tiempo de verlo-dijo Rukia tratando de levantarse.

-Inoue-san, ayúdame a llevar a Kuchiki-san a un lugar seguro, tenemos que llamar a Kurosaki-y cada quien tomando a Rukia por sus brazos, la llevaron a otro callejón cercano-Préstame tu teléfono Kuchiki-san.

-Aún me sorprendo que esa zanahoria, siendo tan entrometida, aun se haya aparecido-dijo la ojivioleta mientras le cedía el celular al Quincy.

-Tendrá que hacer su aparición entonces-dijo Uryuu marcando el numero de Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Ichigo aun seguía sin concentrarse, y si le sumamos al hecho de que su insignia de Shinigami no dejaba de sonar y el no la encontraba, no era como si pudiese concentrarse. Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Cuando por fin encontró la insignia pensó que quizás no era importante, después de todo, Byakuya había enviado un Shinigami raso para que él estuviera al pendiente de Rukia. Si, no había de que preocuparse. Así que decidió sentarse nuevamente e intentar leer, por difícil que fuera. Fue cuando entonces su celular empezó a sonar.<p>

-Rukia…-dijo al ver el nombre de su novia en la pantalla, tomó el teléfono y lo contestó-¿Si?

-Kurosaki…-la voz de Uryuu se hizo escuchar por el teléfono.

-¿Ishida? ¿Qué rayos haces con el teléfono de Rukia?-pregunto el pelinaranja con enfado.

-Vamos Kurosaki, no es momento de una escena de celos…-dijo el Quincy haciendo que el sustituto se sonrojara y gruñera- Kuchiki-san e Inoue-san fueron atacadas por un Hollow.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y cómo están? ¿Le paso algo a Rukia?

-Está bien, solo que Kuchiki-san tiene un poco del dolor y el Hollow sigue rondando por aquí, estamos cerca del centro comercial en medio de un callejón.

-¡Voy para allá!-dijo Ichigo colgando el teléfono y dispuesto a salir de su cuerpo con su insignia.

-_Kuchiki-san tiene un poco de dolor_-Ichigo recordó las palabras del Quincy.

-Soy un idiota-se regaño así mismo para salir de su casa a pie. Seguramente tendría que llevar a Rukia después a un hospital. Pensando eso, salió corriendo de su casa como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

* * *

><p>Los tres seguían escondidos, afortunadamente el Hollow no era muy listo y no se había fijado en ese pequeño espacio. Rukia empezaba a sudar por el dolor que sentía y empezaba a temer por la seguridad de sus pequeños.<p>

-Ah, ya no soporto más…

-Tranquila Kuchiki-san, seguro Kurosaki-kun viene en camino.

-Tenemos que intentar algo para debilitar un poco a ese Hollow-sugirió Uryuu a las dos mujeres.

-¿Algo como que, Ishida-kun?

-Pues… Kuchiki-san… ¿puedes usar tu Kidō?

-Ah…-Rukia recordó que ya había usado el Kidō, pero si usarlo una vez más implicaba ganar tiempo lo haría otra vez-si

-Bien, prepararé un flecha, contare 3 y en ese momento, lanzas tu ataque más poderoso ¿si?

-De acuerdo…-diciendo esto Rukia intentó levantarse, pero esa punzada en su vientre no la abandonaba.

-Te ayudo a levantarte Kuchiki-san-Orihime ayudó a la ojivioleta a levantarse y llevarla hasta el lugar donde Uryuu le había indicado.

-Muy bien, ¿lista Kuchiki-san?

-Lista-dijo Rukia tomando posición.

-Bien.

-Hadou #33-dijo Rukia mientras el Quincy preparaba una flecha.

-A la una, a las dos… ¡A LAS TRES!-dijo Uryuu para disparar la flecha.

-¡Soukatsui!-al mismo tiempo Rukia lanzo la bola de energía al Hollow.

El Hollow al recibir los dos ataques gritó de dolor, y al mismo tiempo moviéndose frenéticamente agitando sus tentáculos. Uno de ellos iba directo a Rukia y Orihime quienes no se podían mover por el dolor de la Shinigami.

-¡Cuidado!-el Quincy se interpuso entre el tentáculo y las muchachas recibiendo él el golpe, voló varios metros alejado quedando inconsiente.

-¡Ishida-kun!-gritó Orihime asustada ¿Qué podía hacer?

Rukia veía con enojo como el Hollow se les acercaba, no podía hacer nada, no tenía más energías y el dolor en su vientre se había vuelto insoportable. El Hollow alzó su tentáculo por sobre sus próximas víctimas, ellas vieron como el preparaba su ataque, Orihime abrazó a Rukia en modo de protección mientras ella solo pensaba en los bebés que llevaba en su vientre. Cerraron sus ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó. Las dos abrieron los ojos, y frente a ellas estaba Ichigo debatiendo fuerzas con el Hollow.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-gritó Orihime emocionada.

-¡Ichigo!

-Aléjate de ellas… ¡Maldito monstro!-dijo cortando un tentáculo del Hollow con Zangetsu.

-¡Kuchiki-san!-la voz de Orihime lo volvió a la realidad, cuando volteó a ver a las jóvenes, su novia yacía inconsiente en el suelo.

-¡Rukia! ¡Rukia!-la llamó tomándola en sus brazos, el rostro de la muchacha estaba bañado en sudor-¿Qué tienes?

-Ella tenía mucho dolor… temo que ya no lo soportó-le dijo Orihime al pelinaranja.

-Ah, demonios-dijo tomando a Rukia en sus brazos-Ven, vamos con Ishida, Inoue.

-Si-respondió la joven siguiendo al pelinaranja. Uryuu ya había despertado por lo cual se sobresaltó mucho viendo a Ichigo con brazos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿El Hollow logró atacarla?

-Afortunadamente no, pero Inoue me dijo que sentía mucho dolor…-dijo colocando a su novia en suelo-Cuídala por favor Inoue.

-Por supuesto, Kurosaki-kun.

-Iré a acabar con ese Hollow para poder llevar a Rukia a un hospital-dijo Ichigo antes de usar un Shumpo e ir tras el Hollow.

Al llegar se plantó frente a él, el Hollow lo miro desafiante para así dar un latigazo con un de sus tentáculos, el pelinaranja fácilmente lo esquivó de un salto y así, lograr da un estocada certera logrando cortar otro tentáculo.

-Acabaré con esto de una vez…. ¿Qué…?-el sustituto fue sorprendido por otro tentáculo que lo tomo por el tobillo haciéndolo colgar de cabeza-¡Con un demonio!

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-el grito de Orihime se hizo escuchar mientras Ichigo luchaba por poder cortar el tentáculo que lo tenía prisionero.

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Abajo!-le ordenó Uryuu disparando una flecha al Hollow, haciendo que este soltara al ojimiel, cayendo libremente al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Pudiste haberme matado!-le reclamó Ichigo a Uryuu.

-¡Ya estás muerto!-le respondió el Quincy desde la distancia, Ichigo lanzó un gruñido ante la respuesta.

-Hora de ponernos serios…-una ola de reiatsu lo rodeó mientras ponía a Zangetsu en posición para un nuevo ataque-Getsuga… ¡TENSHOU!-su ataque más poderoso salió de su espada dándole directamente en la cabeza al Hollow, antes de desvanecerse el Hollow gritó de dolor-Listo-dijo Ichigo para ir al lado contrario de donde estaban sus amigos y su novia, entró nuevamente a su cuerpo y volvió con el grupo-Tengo que llevar a Rukia al hospital.

-Si, lo sabemos-le respondió el peliazul ajustándose sus anteojos-Llevémosla al hospital de mi padre, en el caso que Inoue-san necesite restaurar su reiatsu no tendremos ningún problema.

-Si, gracias, vamos-dijo el ojimiel para tomar nuevamente a Rukia en brazos. Corrieron un rato hasta que abordaron un taxi y los llevara al hospital. Al bajar del vehículo, Uryuu se adelantó para hacerle saber al personal que la muchacha que iba a llegar era su amiga. Las enfermeras se movilizaron para llevar una camilla a la sala de espera, ahí mismo Ichigo la colocó con cuidado, mientras la llevaban a la sala de urgencias el pelinaranja iba junto a la camilla, Rukia abrió ligeramente los ojos.

-¿Qué…?

-No se preocupe, señora, la atenderemos a usted y a sus bebés-le dijo una enfermera para tranquilizarla.

-Me duele mucho-dijo la pelinegra instintivamente.

-Si, sabemos que duele, no se preocupe, pasará pronto.

-Tranquila, Rukia, estarás bien-le dijo Ichigo tomando su mano-Te lo prometo.

-Ichigo…

-Te lo prometo, no dejare que te pase nada, ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos-le repitió el pelinaranja. Estrechó su mano todo el camino hasta que le negaron el paso.

-Lo siento señor, usted no puede pasar-le dijo la enfermera.

-Pero…

-Lo lamento, necesitamos atender a su esposa-terminó la enfermera y pasó a la sala de urgencias donde estaba Rukia. Ichigo suspiró con pesadez, no quería imaginarse lo peor.

-No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, estoy segura que Kuchiki-san estará bien-intentó animarlo Orihime.

-Si, Kuchiki-san es una mujer muy fuerte, saldrá de esta victoriosa junto con tus hijos-le dijo Uryuu viendo la puerta de la sala de urgencias.

-Es mi culpa-dijo el sustituto tomando asiento en la silla más cercana.

-No Kurosaki-kun… no es tu culpa…-dijo Orihime arrodillándose frente a Ichigo y tomándole la mano -Por cierto… ¿Quieres ver lo que compró Kuchiki-san para tus bebés?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿eh?-el ojimiel la miró confundido.

-Si, a eso fuimos al centro comercial, de hecho cuando nos atacó el Hollow yo llevaba las bolsas, y todo este tiempo me he encargado de cuidarlas, mira-la pelirroja tomó una bolsa con el nombre de una tienda de bebes y sacó la pañalera que Rukia había comprado-¿No es adorable?

Ichigo tomó el objeto en sus manos, lo acaricio imaginándose la cara de emoción de Rukia al verlo, ese estúpido conejo la volvía loca. Sonrió inconscientemente.

-Gracias Inoue.

-Voy a ver a mi padre y preguntarle sobre Kuchiki-san-dijo Uryuu yendo a la sala de urgencias. Pasó un largo rato desde que habían llegado al hospital, Ichigo y Orihime esperaban con impaciencia que alguien les diera una noticia, pero nada. El sustituto empezaba a desesperarse, quería saber que había pasado con Rukia y sus hijos, sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería loco. Llamó a su padre para informar que Rukia estaba hospitalizada, automáticamente su familia lo atosigó con preguntas que él dijo que respondería en casa. De un momento a otro apareció Uryuu junto con una enfermera.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Ichigo acercándose al Quincy-¿Cómo está Rukia?

-No te preocupes, Kuchiki-san y los bebés están bien-respondió el peliazul con tranquilidad.

-Al parecer su esposa hizo un movimiento brusco y indució el parto, pero ya controlamos eso-le dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

-Ah… ella… no soy… no estamos casados-dijo el pelinaranja con un notable sonrojo.

-Te pusiste todo rojo, Kurosaki-kun-le dijo Orihime entre risas ocasionando que el sustituto se sonrojara aún más.

-Bueno, ¿van a pasar a ver a Kuchiki-san?-preguntó Uryuu nuevamente.

-No, yo ya debo irme, además creo que Kuchiki-san necesita descansar, mañana vendré a verla-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Entonces te acompaño a tu casa, Inoue-san, ya es muy tarde-le dijo el Quincy a la joven, para después dirigirse a la enfermera-¿Podrías llevar a Kurosaki a la habitación de Kuchiki-san?

-Por supuesto, Ishida-san.

-Gracias Ishida-dijo Ichigo con su mano derecha posada en su nuca.

-No hay de que, mi padre y yo estaremos al pendiente de todo así que no dudes en llamar por si Kuchiki-san necesita algo.

-Nos vemos Kurosaki-kun, ya verás que Kuchiki-san estará muy bien-le dijo Orihime

-Si, gracias Inoue, les llamaré para que sepan cómo va todo-dijo el pelinaranja para después ver como sus amigos se alejaban.

-Acompáñeme Kurosaki-sama-le dijo la enfermera y empezaron a caminar. Subieron por un ascensor haciendo un incomodo silencio, cuando llegaron al tercer piso, caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta una habitación privada, un tanto alejada de las demás-Posiblemente la Kuchiki-sama esté un poco adormilada, es totalmente normal porque está sedada, no se vaya a impresionar, los aparatos que tiene solo son para monitoreo, y sobre todo, no debe levantarse, debe estar en reposo total-explicó la enfermera. El sustituto pensó que debía acostumbrarse a esa forma de hablar, después de todo, el sería medico algún día. Abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba. Rukia estaba dormida en la camilla, un monitor mostraba el ritmo de su corazón, mientras que una manguera de oxigeno yacía en su nariz, una manguera conectaba su mano izquierda a una bolsa con solución. A Ichigo le dolía el pecho solo de verla-Pase Kurosaki-sama-le indicó la enfermera, cuando el estuviese dentro se despidió-Debo irme, solo presione el botón por si necesita algo-diciendo esto, salió de la habitación.

Ichigo se sentó a un lado de la cama de Rukia, le dolía verla así.

-Es mi culpa… si tan solo te hubiera acompañado cuando me lo ofreciste…-dijo él mientras hacía un lado el mecho rebelde que tenía la Shinigami sobre su rostro.

Se quedó mirándola bastante rato, no sabía qué hacer, no le gustaba verla así, le encantaba verla llena de energía, que lo dibujara con cara de oso y que lo regañara por tantas idioteces que él cometía. Sobre todo, estaba consciente que cuando Byakuya se enterara de esto intentaría llevarse a Rukia, pero que ni lo soñara, el estaba ahí para protegerla y mantenerla a su lado.

-Nada ni nadie te separara de mi lado… y no solo te lo prometo a ti, es un juramento a mí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: Aaaah esperaba con ansias publicar este capítulo :D no se por que LOL pero la verdad es que cuando se me ocurrió este capítulo estaba en proceso del anterior y tuve un severo bloqueo, escribí este antes del capitulo 7 así que esto es más raro aun :D como sea o que mala soy, como pude hacerle eso a Ichigo? D: llorare como nena! O; es que no es de deos o pero en fin, yo se que después serán felices... lo serán :D y los nombres de los bebés, ya se me había hecho un cliché LOL los nombres de Kaien y Masaki para los hijos de Ichigo y Rukia, a´si que investigué, el nombre Eiji me gusto por su significado y Hikari, bueno, me guié más en el nombre de Rukia, como deben saber Rukia es la pronunciación (segun Kubo Tite) del nombre Lucía en japonés, que significa Luz, así que Hikari no estaba tan lejos :D espero que les guste este capitulo por que yo disfrute mucho escribiendolo ^o^ reviews plis x3<strong>


	11. Omake: La gran aventura de Ichigo

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. Fanfic hecho sin fines de lucro y con propósito de entretener.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake: La extraña aventura de Ichigo.<strong>_

Ichigo observaba a Rukia, ella yacía en la camilla del hospital plácidamente dormida, como le habían dicho, efectivamente estaba sedada, por lo cual era difícil que se despertara. A él le habían proporcionado un cómodo sofá para recostarse y poder descansar; pero el no quería dormir, solo quería cuidar de Rukia. Hizo múltiples cosas para que el cansancio no lo venciera, caminó por la habitación, espió las cosas que había en el baño, leyó el expediente, encontró que la mesa de servicio tenía un rechinido en sus ruedas, escuchó música, jugó un rato con su celular, hasta que se cansó de hacerla de tonto. Se recostó en el sofá mientras miraba a la Shinigami, un único pensamiento lo abordó.

-_Prometo no separarme de ti a menos que sea necesario, y así si podre protegerte_-sus ojos lentamente se cerraron, teniendo como última imagen a la pelinegra durmiendo.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, deducía que aun no había amanecido puesto que seguía oscuro, se desperezó un poco y dirigió su mirada a la cama, entonces…

-¡RUKIA!-la cama estaba vacía, ¿Por qué rayos el no había escuchado nada?-Esa enana… se supone que no debería levantarse-se dirigió a la cama y vio una pequeña nota sobre la almohada-Ah… lo que me faltaba… una nota con los estúpidos códigos de Rukia… veamos… "Tenemos a tu amiguita… si quieres verla CON VIDA, tendrás que venir a Hueco Mundo. Firma Grimmjow Jergerakku"-leyó con despreocupación para hacer una mirada aburrida-típico… cosas como esas siempre me... ¡¿HUECO MUNDO?!

Después de haber pegado el grito en el cielo, llamó a Ishida que obviamente, se molestó con una llamada a tales horas de la noche.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Kurosaki? Son las 3:30 de la mañana.

-Lo se, lo se, pero es que me dormí, desperté, Rukia no estaba, había una nota, la leí, no me di cuenta y entonces ella fue llevada a Hueco Mundo.

-Espera, espera… tranquilízate ¿Dices que Kuchiki-san fue llevada a Hueco Mundo porque leíste una nota?

-No, no, ¡No!-el pelinaranja estaba desesperado y ya no sabía que estaba diciendo-Cuando desperté, Rukia no estaba, me acerque a la cama y había una nota diciéndome que se le habían llevado a Hueco Mundo.

-Oh, vaya… esto es malo-dijo el Quincy en el teléfono-tendremos que ir a donde Urahara.

-Si… pero… ¿Qué hago si alguien viene?

-Mmm… yo me encargo de eso, tu adelántate a donde Urahara y nos veremos allá, y te recomiendo que localices a Inoue y a Sado, necesitaremos su ayuda.

-Si-respondió y el pelinaranja. Inmediatamente uso su insignia de Shinigami para salir de su cuerpo y dejar el hospital. Se dirigió inmediatamente a la tienda de Urahara. Al llegar se sorprendió de encontrar a Orihime y a Chad con el tendero.

-¿Qué… que hacen aquí?-les preguntó el pelinaranja confundido.

-Pues hace un rato todos sentimos una gran cantidad de reiatsu, y por supuesto, uno conocido. Era obviamente de uno de los espada-le explicó el tendero-fue por eso que les pedí que vinieran.

-Fue por eso que vine, Grimmjow se llevó a Rukia. Tengo que ir a Hueco Mundo a salvarla.

-Pero Kurosaki-kun, es muy peligroso-le dijo Orihime queriendo meter un poco de razón en la cabeza del sustituto.

-¿Creen que me importa? Ya estuvimos una vez en Hueco Mundo y sabemos lo que nos espera.

-Ciertamente Kurosaki-dijo una voz desde la entrada, Uryuu hacia su aparición-me di la libertad de leer la nota que dejaste en el hospital, y parece que la amenaza de ese Espada es solo para atraernos a una trampa.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Dejo a Rukia en ese horrible lugar?

-Yo nunca dije eso, a lo que me refiero es que hay que planear una estrategia-rectificó el Quincy antes que los animo del sustituto fueran a mayores.

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero debemos ir por Rukia, con un demonio!

-Muy bien, haremos esto-Uryuu empezó a hacer trazos en una hoja grande papel-En cuanto lleguemos a Hueco Mundo, trataremos de pasar desapercibidos, seguramente Grimmjow tiene a Kuchiki-san en Las Noches, por lo cual debemos llegar ahí sin peleas… ¿De acuerdo…? Kurosaki?

-¿Por qué solo me lo dices a mi?

-Por que eres demasiado impulsivo y cometes idioteces todo el tiempo-le contestó el peliazul con desinterés.

-Ishida-kun, sonaste igual que Kuchiki-san-dijo Orihime riendo ligeramente.

-¡Apresúrate, con un demonio!-reclamó el pelinaranja exasperado.

-Tranquilízate Ichigo, seguramente Kuchiki estará bien-le dijo Chad dándole ánimos.

-Eso espero, amigo.

-Bien, vayamos al campo de entrenamiento, ahí abriré la garganta-indicó Urahara sonriente-y tranquilo Kurosaki-san… te aseguro que Kuchiki-san estará bien, después de todo… es una teniente ¿no?-continuó poniendo su abanico sobre su resto ocasionando malestar en el sustituto.

Bajaron al campo de entrenamiento y Urahara abrió la garganta y todos juntos la atravesaron, al llegar, un escenario conocido estaba ante ellos.

-Bueno, otra vez aquí-dijo Orihime con un deje de temor.

-Si, pero esta vez no hay ninguna guerra y solo iremos por Kuchiki-san-dijo Uryuu mirando a su alrededor.

-Mmm… puedo sentir el reiatsu de Kuchiki-dijo Chad.

-Si, yo también, no está lejos de aquí-continuó el pelinaranja dando unos pasos hacia su derecha-Las Noches…-dijo casi en susurro para si mismo-no te preocupes Rukia, ya voy por ti.

* * *

><p>En las noches estaba un espada de cabello azul, tenía una cuerda en las manos, miraba detenidamente a la chica que estaba frente a él.<p>

-Vaya que te has hecho enorme desde la ultima vez que te vi-le dijo Grimmjow con confusión a lo cual recibió un zapatazo.

-No me interesa lo que pienses, dime porque demonios estoy aquí-le preguntó Rukia obviamente enojada.

-Mira, estoy juntando toda la paciencia que tengo por qué puedo sentir otros dos reiatsus que emanan de ti y no tengo ni idea porque, trata de guardar silencio.

-Escucha, y escúchame bien-la teniente se acerco a el amenazadoramente-Los problemas que tengan Ichigo y tu son de ustedes, a mi no me metan en sus estupideces-terminó dándole un golpe en la frente al espada.

-¡Oye, enana del demonio!-gritó con enojo el peliazul, a lo cual recibió un puñetazo certero en el estomago.

-No soy una enana-dijo Rukia poniéndose el zapato lanzado anteriormente para dar a vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta más cercana.

-¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

-A casa… ¿A dónde más?

-Con casa te refieres a… la Sociedad de Almas… o a la casa de Kurosaki Ichigo…-le dijo Grimmjow de manera burlona.

-¡Eso a ti que te importa!-le gritó ella con un notable sonrojo.

-¡Ja! Ya sabía yo que el interés que tenía en ti ese cabeza de zanahoria la ultima vez era demasiado sospechoso-continuó el con su tono burlón-Es obvio que entre ustedes dos ya había algo desde hace mucho.

-Te repito… ¿eso ti que te importa?-lo confrontó la Shinigami tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Mira… te propongo un trato… tu me ayudas a que esto parezca un verdadero secuestro y yo te dejo ir lo más pronto posible.

-Ni lo pienses, es significa que Ichigo peleara contigo y probablemente salga herido.

-Mira… es normal, es una batalla…

-Sufres de manera severa del cerebro i crees que te dejare hacerle daño a Ichigo

-¿Y que puedes hacer tu? Por alguna razón estabas en el hospital… y algo me dice que es porque has engordado demasiado…-su comentario hizo que la Shinigami se enfadara, dándole un nuevo puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Deja de criticarme!-exclamo Rukia sumamente enojada, pero esta vez Grimmjow no se contuvo, sostuvo a la teniente por el cuello y la arrincono a la pared más cercana, sus rostros estuvieron frente a frente, la Kuchiki podía sentir la respiración del espada sobre ella.

-Has colmado mi paciencia, pequeñaja, trate de ser condescendiente contigo, pero eres demasiado agresiva. Ahora, si no quieres que vuelva a atravesarte, deberás hacer lo que yo te diga, ¿entendido?

-Deberás pensar en una mejor amenaza para convencerme

-Entonces, créeme que Kurosaki no saldrá vivo de aquí-le amenazo el peliazul con agresividad, ella solo lo miro y suspiro profundamente.

-Está bien… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

* * *

><p>Ichigo y compañía seguían caminando, Uryuu sugirió no correr para no llamar la atención de cualquier Hollow que pudiese estar por ahí, o peor aún, un Espada; claro que el sustituto no lo veía de esta manera, para él solo era un retraso innecesario, algo que le impedía ir por Rukia. Rukia, Rukia, Rukia. Solo ella abarcaba su mente ¿Cómo pudo quedarse dormido?<p>

-Kurosaki-kun… la voz de Orihime lo saco de sus pensamientos-¿Qué piensas?

-Pienso seriamente en no volver a dormir hasta que mis hijos nazcan….

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó ella inocentemente.

-Si duermo no podré cuidar de Rukia, por eso se la llevaron-respondió el apretando sus puños.

-No digas tonterías Kurosaki, el no dormir no te va a ayudar a cuidar a Kuchiki-san-Uryuu apareció de repente junto al sustituto, el inmediatamente lo enfrentó.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Eh?

-Por que si no durmieras… entonces estarías demasiado cansado… y si estás demasiado cansado… no podrías cuidar a Kuchiki…-dijo Chad haciendo pausas prolongadas, todos frenaron y lo miraron intrigados.

-¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto?-preguntó Ichigo un poco asustado.

-Eso no importa, Sado tiene razón, debes cuidar a Kuchiki-san, si, con tantos enemigos que tienes es normal, pero también debes descansar, Kurosaki-le dijo el Quincy con seriedad.

-Si, si, como sea… -el pelinaranja retomó el paso, pero algo llamo su atención-¿Qué es eso?

Una enorme nube de polvo venia en las lejanías, era simplemente enorme, todos se prepararon, no querían arriesgarse a que fuera un enorme Hollow que viniese a devorarlos vorazmente, pero…. OH sorpresa, eran 3 viejos conocidos.

-¡IIIIIIIIITTTTTSSSSYYYYYYGOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Nell, Pesche, Dondonchakka y Bawabawa venían corriendo hacia el grupo.

-No puede ser-dio el aludido con cara de preocupación, Uryuu y Chad lo secundaron, la única contenta era Orihime, los 3 arrancar y su mascota llegaron con el grupo echándose encima de Ichigo.

-¡Itzygo! ¡Haze mucho que no noz vemos!-dijo Nell sobre él.

-¡Estamos listos para un nueva aventura, si es a lo que vienen!-gritó Pesche con determinación mientras un brillo salía de su alrededor.

-Han pasado siglos desde la última, no sabes-dijo Dondonchakka con su habitual frase.

-¡BAWA BAWA!-elenorme moustro también hizo su contribución a la eufórica entrada.

-¡Quítense de encima, maldita sea!-les gritó el pelinaranja con enojo.

-¡Itzygo! Zabez que no ez bueno maldecir…-dijo Nell con un tono solemne que era contrastado por su acento tan peculiar.

-Vamos Kurosaki-kun, solo están felices de verte otra vez-dijo Inoue con alegría mientras daba unas palmaditas a BawaBawa.

-Y cuéntennos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí, amigos?-Pesche preguntó mientras se sentaba cruzando las piernas.

-Venimos por Kuchiki-san-respondió l pelirroja con preocupación.

-¿Se refieren a la chica pequeña? ¿La de cabello negro?

-¡Si! ¡Justamente ella!-exclamó Ichigo-¿La han visto?

-Ha ce unas horas vimos con uno de los Espadas subía a la cima de las Noches con una chica a cuestas, no sabes-dijo Dondonchakka señalando la torre-Ella iba atada, no sabes.

-Itzygo no pensará ir allá ¿O zi?

-Tengo que ir.

-¡Pero es el espada Grimmjow!-exclamó Pesche asustado.

-Eso ya lo sé-dijo Ichigo con aburrición.

-Es uno de los más poderosos, no sabes.

-¿Qué numero tiene ahora?-pregunto Uryuu con interés, los 3 arrancar se miraron para después reunirse y hablar en secreto.

-¿Qué numero es ahora Grimmjow?

-A lo mejor ez el uno.

-Pero él era el seis, no sabes.

-Puede que sea el 0.

-¿Tanto poder tiene, no sabes?

-No, yo definitivamente zoy maz fuerte.

-Eso no lo podemos negar, mí querida Nell.

-Yo también tengo lo mío, no sabes.

-Si, si, tú también eres muy simpático.

-Yo me refiera a que también soy muy fuerte…. No sabes

-Mira lo que hizizte Pezche, hizizte llorar a Dondonchakka

-¡BAAAWA BAWA BAWA!-

-¡Tienez razón, todos zomos muy fuertez!

Ichigo y compañía veían la escena, Uryuu, Chad y Orihime tenían una expresión de confusión y resignación, pero el sustituto era otra historia, con cada frase de los arrancar, su vena en la cabeza saltaba más, ¿era necesaria tanta pérdida de tiempo? A todo esto, ¿en qué momento los arrancar había llegad al tema de quien prepararía la cena?

-¡¿Podrían callarse ya?! ¡Tengo que ir por Rukia!-dejó que todo ese enojo saliera en un grito, haciendo que jadeara para recobrar el aliento.

-Haberlo dicho antes, no sabes-dijo Dondonchakka con simpleza, Ichigo solo quería golpearse la cabeza.

-Nosotros podemos llevarlos, ¿no es así Bawabawa?

-¡BAAAWA BAWA BAAA!

-¡Todoz a bordo!

Todos subieron a Bawabawa, Ichigo al frente, quería estar atento ante cualquier señal de Rukia o Grimmjow, pese a que le habían dicho que se dirigían a la cima de Las Noches, quizás pudiese darle encuentro.

-¿Y por que Grimmjow se llevo a Rukia-chan?-preguntó Pesche a Uryuu.

-Quizá una venganza contra Kurosaki, por lo que me dijo Inoue-san, el ganó su última batalla.

-¿Y ella que rayos tiene que ver? No sabes.

-Bueno, Kuchiki-san es muy importante para Kurosaki-kun-explicó Orihime con una sonrisa.

-¡El viejo truco de la damizela en peligro!-gritó Nell imaginándose ella con traje de princesa y a Ichigo rescatándola.

-Exacto Nell-chan, Kurosaki-kun va a rescatarla otra vez.

-¡BAWA BAAAA!

BawaBawa se detuvo, habían llegado a su destino, desde que Aizen se había marchado y también después de perder a varios Espada durante la batalla, Las Noches no era el mismo lugar grande y misterioso que recordaban. Las torres presentaban destrozos en las cimas, unas aun tenían agujeros de las grandes batallas que se llevaron a cabo ahí dentro, y la torre más alta, donde una vez Ichigo se enfrentó a Ulquiorra parecía tenebrosa, sin vida.

-Ahí debe estar Rukia-dijo Ichigo con seriedad viendo a lo más alto.

-Bien, ¿pero como pretendes que subamos todos ahí, Kurosaki?-le preguntó Ishida con ironía.

-Conmigo será suficiente-el pelinaranja lo miró con recelo.

-Pero Kurosaki-kun, venimos todos para ayudarte-le dijo Orihime con preocupación.

-Si, Ichigo, no te dejaremos solo-le dijo Chad con seriedad. Ichigo los miró un momento y después bajo la mirada, no podía decirles que le estorbarían si iban a pie, el podría llegar rápidamente con el Shumpo, Uryuu podría seguirle el paso, pero no el caso de Chad y Orihime.

-¡Ez nueztra oportunidad!-exclamó Nell interrumpiendo los pensamientos del sustituto.

-¡Vamos mi querido Bawabawa! ¡Hay que mostrarles de que estás hecho!-le siguió Pesche dándole palmaditas al enorme Hollow.

-¿De qué rayos están hablando?-pregunto Ichigo exaltado y confundido.

-¡Bawabawa ha estado entrenando para escalar, no sabes! ¡Sosténganse fuerte, no sabes!-Dondonchakka intervino para después alzar su mano con su dedo índice en alto-¡Vamos! ¡Arriba, arriba, Bawabawa!-al termino de la orden, el tremendo moustro tomó impulso, tomando por sorpresa a Ichigo y compañía que se sostuvieron como pudieron.

-¡Esto si que es conveniente!-exclamó Orihime con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices Inoue-san-le respondió el Quincy con nerviosismo.

-¡¿Cuántas veces han hecho esto?!-el sustituto estaba al borde del pánico, tomando en cuenta que el casi se va de espalda y pudo haber muerto.

-¡Oh! ¡En realidad es su primera vez subiendo algo tan alto! ¡Jojojojo!-respondió Pesche con una simpática risa mientras su cuerpo flotaba ligeramente.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!

-¡Vamos Itzygo! ¡Bawabawa ez muy bueno!-dijo Nell con alegría-¡Vamoz amigo, máz rápido!

Grimmjow y Rukia llegaron a la torre desde hace un buen rato, solo esperaban que Ichigo llegara, se miraban el uno al otro con recelo, Rukia estaba atada a la una roca y Grimmjow tenía una curita en su mejilla.

-Bien, Shinigami, sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Créeme que no bromeo, tienes que hacerlo-le dijo el espada con un gruñido a punto de salir de boca, peo en ese momento pudieron escuchar gritos y como un Hollow gritaba de ¿alegría?-Parece ser que el galán ahí viene.

Un enrome Hollow con forma de gusano apareció con acompañantes sobre su espalda, dos de ellos reían con alegría.

-¡Hay que hazerlo otra vez!

-¡Si Nell-chan!

-Inoue-san no creo que eso sea una muy buena idea-le dijo Uryuu recobrando la postura después de la gran sorpresa.

-¡¿Acaso están locos?! ¡Venimos a rescatar a Rukia! ¡No a morir!-Ichigo sacudía a Pesche y Dondonchakka con histerismo con un aura maligna emanando de él.

-Te estaba esperando, Kurosaki-habló Grimmjow llamando la atención del pelinaranja-Supongo que ya sabes que tengo algo para ti-continuó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Dime ¿Dónde está Rukia?-le amenazó Ichigo tomando la empuñadora de Zangetsu.

-Mírala con tus propios ojos-Grimmjow se hizo a un lado para que Ichigo pudiese ver a la teniente, pero algo no estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan, así que usando Sonido, se acercó a la chica.

-Vamos Shinigami, sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Ahg,… está bien…-respondió Rukia, Grimmjow se alejo para estar nuevamente frente a Ichigo mientras que la pelinegra miraba todo a su alrededor con recelo-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…-se dijo a si misma suspirando-¡Ayuda! Alguien ayúdeme… ¿Así está bien?

-¡No se supone que preguntes eso! ¡Además tu grito fue muy poco realista!

-¡Vete al demonio, gatito!-gritó la muchacha desde lejos.

-Maldita perra-dio Grimmjow para ir atacar a Rukia, estaba casi enfrente de ella, pero un rayo naranja y negro se interpuso entre él y su víctima.

-Intenta hacerle daño, y te rebano el cuello-dijo Ichigo mirando con extrema furia el Espada apuntándolo con su espada.

-Curioso Kurosaki, ¿hace cuanto que no veo esa mirada en tu rostro?-dio Grimmjow con sarna-Sino me equivoco, fue el día que atravesé a esta misma chica ¿no?

-Ya n soy el mismo Grimmjow, y mi relación con ella tampoco, así que te exijo que la sueltes en este momento.

-¿O si no que, chico?-la respuesta de Ichigo no se hizo esperar, hizo un mandoble hábil con su Zampaktou que por un momento Grimmjow no lo esquiva, dio un salto en el aire para ganar distancia-¡Vamos Kurosaki! ¡Usa tu Bankai! ¡Pelear así contigo es aburrido!

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte-Ichigo tomó a Zangetsu y lo envaino frente a él, un aura azul empezó a rodearlo y sus ojos tomaron el mismo brillo-¡BAN-KAI!-una enorme nube de polvo se levantó, y en cuanto se hubo disipado, Ichigo volvió a colocar la espada a lado suyo-Tenza Zangetsu-al nombrarla, su Zampaktou libero un brillo en su hoja.

El ataque comenzó, Ichigo se abalanzó contra Grimmjow, quien sonreía satisfecho, el pelinaranja saltó sobre la cabeza de su oponente dando un mandoble, que si hubiese tocado al Espada hubiese sido mortal, el peliazul saltó por sobre la cabeza del sustituto propinándole una patada en la cabeza que lo mando varios metros lejos.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

-¡Itzygo!

Ichigo se levanto dando un brinco varios metros arriba, desde ahí calculo la fuerza de su ataque.

-¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!-un rayo negro salió disparado de su espada, Grimmjow se cubrió con sus brazos, resultando con varios cortes debido al escudo de reiatsu que puso sobre él, al descubrirse, sonrió con cinismo para disparar un cero directamente al pelinaranja. Este casi no lo esquiva, y dándose cuenta de lo que venía, coloco su mano izquierda sobre su rostro para tomar su forma Vizard.

-Esta vez no escaparas-dijo él con su voz Hollow, se abalanzo nuevamente contra Grimmjow a la par que el sacaba su espada para defenderse, varias chispas se liberaron en el impacto, esta iba a ser una batalla larga.

A lo lejos, Rukia veía la batalla, era su imaginación ¿o todos se habían olvidado de ella? Ichigo estaba muy enfrascado en su pelea, y los demás muy interesados en el resultado, ¿donde quedaba ella entonces? Al parecer no notaban que ella seguía atada, y n le importaría, sino fuera por que cargaba dos bebés en su vientre y esa posición se estaba volviendo muy incómoda.

-Me canse de esto-dijo ella y con tranquilidad saco una de sus manos de su amarre y termino desatando la cuerdas que la mantenían cautiva, camino con tranquilidad, casi atravesando el área donde la batalla Ichigo vs Grimmjow se llevaba a cabo, estos dos lo notaron y detuvieron con confusión en sus rostros.

-¿Ru-Rukia?

-¡Oye! ¡Se supone que no te desataras hasta que acabara la batalla!-le grito el peliazul indignado.

-Me aburrí.

-¡¿Pero a donde crees que vas?!-esta vez fue Ichigo quien habló.

-A casa, quiero descansar… y mi pies se están hinchando-dijo ella levantando uno de sus pequeños pies al aire.

-¡Oye! ¡Pero vine a rescatarte! ¡¿Y ahora me dices que te vas así nada más?!

-Si

-¡Estas loca!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa que tardaras tanto en llegar, fresita!

-¡Pero tú también le seguiste la corriente a Grimmjow, por lo que entendí!

-¡Era eso o que te mataran, imbécil!

-¡Esta batalla no ha terminado!-intervino Grimmjow queriendo volver a lo que estaba.

-¡TU CALLATE!-la pareja gritó a unisonó, casi podía verse un aura azul alrededor del Espada.

-Esto se ha vuelto demasiado confuso-dijo Uryuu ajustándose sus gafas

-Aunque muy divertido-rio Orihime con simpatia al ver la escena frente a ella.

-¿Quiere decir que Kuchiki no estaba realmente secuestrada?-pregunto Chad confundido

-Pues es una teniente… y al parecer Grimmjow no quería hacerle daño a ella-contesto Uryuu aun contemplando la escena.

-¿No ser Grimmjow también está enamorado de Kuchiki-san?-a Orihime le brillaron sus ojos-Entonces reto a Kurosaki-kun por el amor de nuestra amiga.

-No lo creo, el iba a matarla cuando Kuchiki le dijo "gatito"-contesto Chad con simpleza.

-Si lo vemos de esta manera, Kurosaki le habla así muy seguido a Kuchiki-san… así que podría ser probable.

La escena frente a ellos no había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora era un ataque verbal del Shinigami y el Espada contra la teniente, y al parecer, ella iba ganando por que aventó 2 rocas que fueron a parar a la cabeza de ambos hombres.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldita!-le grito Ichigo a la par que se acercaba a ella y la tomaba en brazos.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Bájame!

-Eso are en cuanto regreses al hospital, tu no deberías estar aquí en primer lugar.

-Ja…

-¡Oye! ¡¿Y yo qué?!-le grito Grimmjow.

-¡Tu tendrás que esperar!-le respondió Ichigo con enojo-¡Chicos! Vámonos-

-¿No acabaraz la pelea Itzygo?

-Lo hare después

-¿Y qué tal si Grimmjow ataca Karakura?-le pregunto Uryuu.

-Yo me encargare de él.

-¿Y Grimmjow si esta enamorado de Kuchiki-san?-pregunto Orihime al pelinaranja.

-¿Qué?

Ichigo y compañía se marchaban dejando a Grimmjow con palabras en la boca, su furia era demasiada, no soportaría tal humillación, así que levanto su mano hacia el grupo e invoco un poderoso cero.

-Ahm… Ichigo-le hablo Rukia viendo hacia las espaldas del sustituto.

-¿Que?-Ichigo volteo a la misma dirección que su novia y vio un enorme cero acercándose a ellos-¡Corran!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-todos gritaban mientras corrían pero no recordaban a atura a la que estaban, así que comenzaron a caer. Rukia se aferro al cuerpo de Ichigo mientras el solo veía como el suelo se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, cerró los ojos y entonces….

¡PLAF!

-¡Ah!-Ichigo cayó del sillón sobre su cabeza-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto desconcertado, miro a su alrededor y seguía en el hospital, Rukia seguía dormida en la camilla y no había pasado nada aparentemente. Suspiro con pesadez y se dirigió a la camilla de la Shinigami-¿Ves lo que haces? Me estas volviendo loco-sin más se sentó en una silla cercana, esperando que llegara el amanecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: ¡LO SIENTO! Ya se que no e publicado, pero han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida ultimamente, entre ellas que me independice de mi madre y vivo sola, pero en el area donde vivo aun no hay internet xDDD asi que sufro muco, espero que este capitulo les guste y ya tengo el resto heco, solo espero la oportunidad de publicar algo xDD<strong>


	12. Capitulo 9: Hablando de tormentos

**Bleach no me pertenece. Si así lo fuera, esta historia seria real en el manga D: su nombre y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite (Kubo troll). Fanfic hecho con el unico proposito de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

**_Capítulo 9: Hablando de tormentos_**

Ichigo se movió en la silla, un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas de la ventana dejaban pasar la luz, ya había amanecido. Se había quedado dormido mientras cuidaba a Rukia, por un momento pensó que la situación solo era una horrible pesadilla, pero no, era la realidad, la Shinigami estaba hospitalizada por una amenaza de parto prematuro. Dirigió su mirada hacía la muchacha, seguía profundamente dormida; esa punzada en el pecho volvió a hacerse presente, dolía, dolía mucho verla así, daría todo por estar en su lugar. Abrió las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz, no quería que cuando la teniente despertara encontrara un espacio tan lúgubre. Se acercó a la camilla para después suspirar pesadamente.

-Rukia… -la llamó mientras tomaba su mano con ternura; y como si el llamado tuviera poderes, la muchacha abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué…?-cerró sus ojos al contacto con tanta luz, al haberse acostumbrado no reconoció el techo sobre ella-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en el hospital… ¿Cómo te sientes?-el tono de Ichigo era triste, con preocupación.

-Eso da igual, yo solo quiero saber si Eiji y Hikari están bien-respondió ella enérgicamente.

-Están bien, afortunadamente no pasó de un susto-el sustituto sonrió de manera fingida, esto no pasó desapercibido por la morena.

-Aja… ¿Y el Hollow? ¿Qué pasó con él?-preguntó la Shinigami tomando su papel de teniente de Gotei 13.

-Lo destruí, así que empieza a preocuparte un poco por ti, con un demonio.

-Estoy bien, necesito saber qué pasó con el Hollow, solo eso, tengo que enviar un reporte a la Sociedad de Almas para que estén prevenidos-dijo ella haciendo el intento de levantarse, pero una punzada en su vientre se lo impidió-Ay, ay, duele…

-¡Claro que duele, tonta! ¡Solo no te muevas!-la regañó el pelinaranja regresándola a su sitio en la camilla.

-¡No me voy a quedar tirada en una cama! ¡Soy una teniente!

-¡Ahora olvídate de eso! ¡Debes quedarte ahí!

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, zanahoria andante!

-Escúchame bien pequeñaja…-el sonido de la puerta interrumpió la discusión. De ahí, entraron a la habitación Ishida Ryuuken, junto con su hijo Uryuu y Orihime.

-Kurosaki, no molestes a Kuchiki-san, necesita descansar, no pelear contigo-le reprendió el peliazul con seriedad.

-Buenos días, Kuchiki-san-saludó la pelirroja-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, así que no necesito todas estas cosas-respondió la pelinegra quitándose la manguera de oxígeno y los aparatos de monitoreo.

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso estás loca?-la regaño Ichigo exaltado.

-Lo que quiero es irme de aquí.

-Me temo que no se podrá, Kuchiki-san-Uryuu nuevamente interrumpió la discusión.

-¿Qué…?

-Tu estado aún sigue muy delicado, debes permanecer en reposo total, lo que significa que solo podrás levantarte si es estrictamente necesario-le explicó Ryuuken.

-Ósea…-la Shinigami no entendía.

-Solo podrás levantarte para ir al baño-el pelinaranja no pudo ser más contundente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…!

-Kuchiki-san, ahora debes pensar en tus hijos, si debes quedarte en cama es por ellos; aun es muy pronto para que nazcan-Uryuu nuevamente intervino-esperemos que no sea demasiado tiempo.

-Entiendo, pero… comprenden que no estoy acostumbrada a estas situaciones.

-Vamos Kuchiki-san, solo será por unos días-le dijo Orihime tratando de infundirle ánimos.

-Por lo pronto, debes quedarte aquí unos 2 días, Kuchiki-san, debemos verificar el estado de los bebés, después haremos una ecografía-Ryuuken se acomodó sus anteojos para continuar-Por ahora descansa y desayuna, enseguida te traerán algo.

-Si… gracias-respondió Rukia desviando ligeramente la mirada, odiaba estar así y que quisieran protegerla como si de una niña se tratase.

Enseguida Ryuuken salió de la habitación dejando a los jóvenes solos. Uryuu y Orihime abordaban a Rukia con preguntas para hacerla olvidar un poco su situación; mientras tanto Ichigo los observaba desde un rincón de la habitación, no tenía el valor de ver a Rukia a los ojos, después de todo se sentía culpable por no haberla podido proteger como debía, era su novia y esperaba a sus hijos, lo menos que podía hacer era estar a su lado siempre para cuidarla, y no lo había hecho. Si Byakuya llegaba con la intención de despedazarlo con Senbon Zakura no refutaría nada.

-Kurosaki-kun… ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa a descansar un rato?-le sugirió Orihime con una sonrisa sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Nosotros nos quedaremos con Kuchiki-san.

-Pero…-Ichigo quiso decir algo, pero el Quincy lo interrumpió.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, nosotros cuidaremos bien de ella.

-Ve Ichigo, estaré bien, no es como si un Hollow venga a atacarme al hospital y tengas que venir a protegerme-le dijo Rukia con un tono aburrido-no te sientas tan importante. Además, tu padre y tus hermanas querrán tener noticias.

-Ah… está bien…-respondió el pelinaranja decaído-Vendré más tarde.

-Ve con cuidado, Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo cerró la puerta tras de sí ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así? Mientras subía al ascensor que lo llevaría a la planta baja del hospital, varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente, y todos se relacionaban con Rukia. Cuando fue llevada a la Sociedad de Almas a esperar su ejecución, cuando vio como la mano de Grimmjow la atravesaba sin contemplaciones, al verla tendida en el suelo mientras Inoue la curaba, cuando Ulquiorra le dijo que ella había muerto… ese sin duda fue el peor momento. Imaginarla muerta atravesada por el arma de un Espada era una imagen que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, y mucho menos la idea de no verla nunca más. Pero lo más horrible que se había imaginado había ocurrido, el perdió sus poderes y dejó de ver a su mejor amiga durante 17 meses y un poco más. El llevaba la cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasaba sin Rukia, desde que ella se había alejado de él no había vuelto a ser el mismo, tal y como había sucedido con la muerte de su madre, el brillo de sus ojos se había perdido y sus facciones se habían endurecido mucho más. Él lo relataba como el mismísimo infierno, y era algo que él no quería volver a vivir, el infierno de no volver a ver a Rukia. Tendría que hacer algo.

Bajó del ascensor, caminaba con la mirada hacía el suelo y las manos en su bolsillos, necesitaba relajarse y lo sabía, pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban. Salió del hospital, y antes poder pisar la calle, sintió un enorme dolor en su cara.

-¡De verdad que eres inútil!-Renji soltó sin dudas, cuando vio a Ichigo salir del hospital no se pudo contener-¡Se supone que debías cuidarla!-continuó para levantar al ojimiel sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa-¡¿Dónde rayos estabas cuando la atacó el Hollow?!-el sustituto no respondió, solo bajó la mirada con tristeza-¡Responde! ¡Con un demonio!-el teniente lo sacudió en busca de respuestas.

-Estaba en casa… estudiando…-respondió Ichigo con simpleza. Renji lo miró atentamente, ese chico estaba deprimido… otra vez.

-Escucha Ichigo, al parecer tu padre pidió a Urahara que enviara un mensaje a la sociedad de almas, me temo que Kuchiki-taicho está enterado.

-No lo culpo si quiere matarme.

-¡No digas estupideces! ¿Y qué pasa con Rukia? ¿Aceptarías que su hermano te mate solo para aceptar tus culpas y dejarla sola?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Entonces demuestra que eres un hombre!-le exigió el pelirrojo a la par que lo soltaba con enojo.

Las palabras de Renji lo sobresaltaron un poco, quizá el teniente tenía razón, no iba a dejar sola a Rukia, no iba a permitir que Byakuya hiciera su voluntad, no dejaría que alejaran a la morena de su lado.

-Gracias, Renji. Iré a casa a bañarme y a desayunar algo… pasa, Ishida e Inoue están con Rukia ahora.

-Bien… pero no creas que he acabado contigo-le advirtió el teniente mientras entraba al hospital.

Ichigo tomó un autobús para llegar pronto a su casa, no quería demorar más de lo necesario. Al llegar a su hogar, abrió la puerta con sigilo, sabía lo que le esperaba y sinceramente no estaba de humor, pero no fue tan fácil ya que el pie de su padre lo recibió.

-¡ICHIGOOOOOO!

-Onii-chan… ¿Cómo está Rukia-chan?-le preguntó su hermana Yuzu sin importarle un poco la salud del pelinaranja.

-Espero no hayas dejado a Rukia-chan sola-le dijo Karin cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Por quién rayos me toman?-preguntó un Ichigo ofendido-Inoue e Ishida se quedaron con ella, también Renji fue a verla.

-Muy bien, ahora dinos que fue lo que pasó.

-Un Hollow atacó a Rukia y a Inoue…-enseguida los presentes se sobresaltaron-No logró hacerles daño, pero Rukia indujo el parto al haber corrido tanto.

-Esto debe ser por el reiatsu que emanan los pequeños…-dedujo Isshin con su mano en su mentón-debemos buscar la manera de que ese reiatsu no atraiga más Hollows.

-¿Y qué? ¿Piensas hablar con el sombrerero loco?-le preguntó Karin a su padre.

-Sí, quizá Urahara pueda ayudarnos con esto-respondió el médico aun pensativo.

-Yo quiero ir a ver a Rukia-chan, outo-san-pidió Yuzu acongojada.

-Por supuesto que iremos a verla, pero creo que tu hermano necesita comer algo…-la frase de Isshin fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, él se dirigió a ella y en el umbral estaba, Kuchiki Byakuya-Ah… Byakuya… ¿Qué tal?-pregunto el medico con nerviosismo.

-¿Dónde está Kurosaki Ichigo?

-Ah…-Isshin quiso decir algo, pero su hijo se adelantó.

-Aquí estoy-dijo el sustituto con decisión-¿Qué necesitas?

-Solo vengo a informarte que me llevo a Rukia a la sociedad de almas-dijo el capitán seriamente mientras se acercaba al ojimiel.

-¡Tú no te llevaras a Rukia a ningún lado! Además… ella no puede moverse ahora, seria riesgoso para mis hijos.

-Yo me encargare de que ella no haga ningún esfuerzo.

-¿Crees que solo puedes llegar aquí a decidir sobre la vida de los demás? Esto no es la sociedad de almas.

-¿Y tú crees que tu opinión ahora importa? Por tu incompetencia un Hollow ataco a Rukia

-¿Y qué pasa con tus Shinigamis rasos? Ellos no pudieron encargarse de ese Hollow…

-Sí, eso lo sé, y estamos trabajando en eso, pero si yo mande a ese Shinigami raso ya caído, era para apoyo, para que TU cuidaras a Rukia como debías-dijo el pelinegro enérgicamente a escasos centímetros del rostro de Ichigo; el joven se quedó sin palabras, Byakuya había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

-Oigan muchachos, tranquilos, sé que podemos llegar a un acuerdo-trató de calmarlos Isshin-además, hay que tomar en cuenta también la opinión de Rukia-chan… después de todo… son sus bebés, les propongo que desayunemos algo y vayamos al hospital a visitarla.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, y mientras desayunaban el ambiente estaba tenso, pesado, Isshin y Yuzu observaban como Byakuya contenía sus ganas de matar a Ichigo, mientras que el pelinaranja le devolvía la mirada con recelo a aquel que quería llevarse a Rukia de su lado, ¿Quién se había creído? Karin solo comía en silencio sin aportar nada, los problemas de adultos no eran los suyo, pero para su padre y su melliza las cosas no estaban tan fáciles, ellos trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible en ese silencio tan incómodo, querían que acabara, y como una petición cumplida, el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¡YO CONTESTO!-gritaron ambos al unísono tratando de escapar de ese ambiente tan horrible, gritos y empujones se hicieron escuchar mientras que Karin suspiraba profundamente y padre e hija peleaban por llegar primero al teléfono, logrando salir victoriosa la linda Yuzu.

-Moshi, moshi-contestó con una sonrisa-¡Ah! Rukia-chan… ¿Cómo estás?... me alegro mucho que te encuentre bien… justo estamos desayunando… por supuesto, ya te lo paso-termino para voltear hacia donde estaba la familia-es para ti Onii-chan.

Ichigo ya estaba levantando cuando escucho el nombre de su novia, pero antes de dar un paso, Byakuya ya se había adelantado con un veloz Shumpo.

-Rukia…si, vine en cuanto me entere-dijo el capitán seriamente mientras Ichigo solo lo veía echando chispas-ya tendremos tiempo de hablar… necesito que me expliques que hacías sola con un Hollow rondando en los alrededores…-al decir esto, volteo a donde estaba el pelinaranja-Rukia quiere hablar contigo.

-Contestare en la sala-Ichigo se dirigió al centro de la casa y tomo el teléfono-¿Si?

-Ichigo…-la voz de su novia sonaba preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo está Nii-sama ahí?

-Llego hace unos minutos, está preocupado por ti-le dijo el sustituto entendiendo los sentimientos de su cuñado.

-Si lo se… pero…

-Pero… ¿Qué?

-¿Crees que vaya a obligarme a ir a la Sociedad de Almas?

-Sobre mi cadáver, tú no te moverás de aquí y mucho menos en tu condición

-Lo dices como si todo fuera muy fácil-dijo Rukia en el teléfono con un tono triste.

-¿Rukia?

-Yo… no quiero irme, Ichigo-el sustituto se quedó sin habla, ese mismo tono fue el que uso cuando ella le rogo que no fuera a buscarla a la sociedad de almas, cuando ella estaba llorando, por él, inmediatamente sintió furia, Byakuya había hecho sentir mal a Rukia de nuevo, y no se lo iba a perdonar.

-Tú no irás a ningún lado, Rukia, te lo prometo.

-Uhm… gracias…-la Shinigami hizo una pequeña pausa-¿Vendrás otra vez?-pregunto con timidez que a Ichigo se le hizo adorable.

-Claro, tonta-respondió el riendo ligeramente-¿Necesitabas algo?

-Es que en la televisión vi un nuevo cereal de Chappy-dijo ella con emoción-¿podrías comprarme uno?

-¡Tú y tus endemoniados conejos!-se enojó el sustituto sintiéndose tonto, ¿Quién decía que Rukia era adorable? Definitivamente el no, pero imaginándose la cara suplicante de su novia, no se pudo negar-Veré si tengo tiempo de ir a comprar uno y te lo llevo-respondió suspirando con pesadez.

-¡Bien! ¡Nos vemos!-se despidió a Shinigami con mejor ánimo.

-Adiós-Ichigo al colgar, no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar, si Rukia le externaba su preocupación, es que sin duda esto era serio. Pero ahora lo que menos le preocupaba era Byakuya, ahora le interesaba saber todo los cambios que tenía que hacer para estar al pendiente de la morena. Quizá un año sabático de la universidad y solo dedicarse a Rukia y a la clínica, a él le parecía buena idea, no había forma de que alguien se negara. Suspiro profundamente para después dirigirse a la cocina, todos le miraban expectantes-Rukia quiere un cereal de Chappy-soltó con su mano en la nuca y desviando la mirada, Byakuya se quedó estático por un momento.

-Vámonos…-dijo simple y fríamente.

-¡Oye! ¡Tengo que bañarme!-gritó el ojimiel exaltado. Byakuya lo miro.

-Vámonos…-repitió de la misma manera.

-¡No me ignores, maldita sea!-gruño el sustituto.

Después de esa "conversación" con su cuñado, Ichigo subió al segundo piso para darse un baño, se sentía algo exhausto, pero eso no impediría que fuera con Rukia, lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo por cierto hombre que lo esperaba con impaciencia. Al bajar y anunciar que ya estaba listo, vio como Yuzu e Isshin se dirigían rápidamente a la entrada mientras Karin los seguía con mirada aburrida, a la par que Byakuya caminaba con inmutable semblante. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al auto, en el, Isshin iba en el asiento del conductor, Karin en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Ichigo, Yuzu y Byakuya iban en el asiento trasero, la chica en medio de los dos Shinigamis, que parecían dos bombas de tiempo a punto de explotar, por lo cual la melliza temía posiblemente por su vida.

-Papá, detente en una tienda, comprare el cereal de Rukia-dijo el pelinaranja, su padre lo obedeció y el joven bajo tan rápido como pudo a comprar el cereal, al regresar solo se encontró con una mirada más fria que el hielo de Hyorinmaru de Hitsugaya.

-Tardaste mucho-dijo el capitán serio y viendo al frente.

-Solo fueron dos minutos-replico el ojimiel rechinando los dientes.

-Cuando se trata de Rukia, cualquier minuto es crucial-el Kuchiki lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Por favor Ichigo… no lo hagas enojar…-rogó Isshin apunto del llanto, no quería morir sin conocer a sus hermosos nietos.

-Tu cállate, y empieza a conducir-le gritó su hijo enojado sin dejar de ver a Byakuya.

-Tengo miedo…-chilló Yuzu desde su lugar.

-Por favor… mátenme-rogó Karin hastiada de todo esa situación.

* * *

><p>Después de hablar con Ichigo por teléfono, Rukia se sintió algo inquieta. Había dado a su hermano una buena razón para llevársela a la Sociedad de Alamas, Ichigo dijo que no permitiría que Byakuya los separara, ¿Pero de verdad él podría hacer algo así? No sabía que pensar, temía por la vida del padre de sus hijos, su hermano no era alguien que anduviese con rodeos.<p>

-Kuchiki-san… Kuchiki-san…-la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos, Orihime y Uryuu se habían quedado con ella para que Ichigo comiera algo y fuera a su casa, Rukia solo esperaba que su novio pudiese descansar un poco.

-Dime Inoue.

-Te quedaste un poco pensativa, ¿te sientes mal?-le peguntó la ojigris un tanto preocupada.

-Ah… no… no es nada-respondió la morena.

-Me imagino lo gracioso que debió ser-dijo Renji sonriendo, se había mantenido prácticamente en silencio desde que llego, y ahora que hablaba sus comentario no era el más adecuado, por algo sus amigos lo veían intrigados-Sí, quiero decir, no muy seguido puedes ver a una mujer embarazada peleando contra un Hollow.

-Habrá sido todo… menos gracioso, Abarai-dijo Uryuu acomodándose sus gafas.

-Tu cállate, cuatro ojos.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Yo, no creas que me asustas, no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie.

-Ja, y tú no creas que un simple Shinigami como tu puede intimidarme.

-Cállense los dos de una vez-dijo Rukia con un tono y mirada tan gélidos que podía competir con el mismo Kuchiki Byakuya, los dos jóvenes solo dieron pequeños pasos hacia atrás notablemente asustados.

-Por cierto, Ishida-kun-le llamo Orihime al Quincy-¿No Kurosaki-kun y tu hoy tenían un examen?

-Ah sí… pero ya dejé eso arreglado, Inoue-san, solo que aún no he podido decirle a Kurosaki.

-Ese idiota no tarda en llegar, así que cuando llegue, te sugiero que se lo digas-dijo Rukia cruzando sus bazos.

-Ah... sí, claro, Kuchiki-san-dijo Uryuu un poco nervioso, más que una sugerencia parecía una orden.

-Por cierto Rukia-esta vez fue Renji quien habló-¿Qué piensas hacer si Kuchiki-taicho viene por ti?

-Pues… tratar de convencerlo, sé que no será tan fácil como la última vez, pero, lo intentaré.

-Supongo que Ichigo peleará con Taicho si se niega, bastante interesante de ver-dijo el pelirrojo emocionado.

-Sí, claro, para que destruyan todo como en la Sociedad de Almas-dijo Uryuu con molestia, últimamente todos tenían el rescate de Rukia muy latente en su mente.

-Debemos entender a Byakuya-sama, el solo está preocupado por Kuchiki-san-dijo Orihime tomando la mano de Rukia.

-Sí, pero a veces Kuchiki tiene una forma muy rara de demostrarlo-dijo el Quincy con un poco de temor, y no temor por Byakuya, sino por la pequeña Shinigami en la habitación.

-De cualquier forma, yo no quiero irme con él, bueno, no ahora-mencionó Rukia después de escuchar todo en silencio-después de todo, estos también son hijos de Ichigo-dijo tocando su abultado vientre.

-Si Rukia, pero Kuchiki-taicho no es alguien fácil de convencer, cundo toma una decisión la única forma de que se eche para atrás es prácticamente matándolo-dijo Renji, la pelinegra solo suspiró con pesadez.

-Cambiando de tema, Kuchiki-san-le llamó Orihime-¿Ya sabes que nombres vas a ponerle a tus bebés?-preguntó para desviar a Rukia de sus preocupaciones.

-Ah, por supuesto-la Shinigami inmediatamente cambio sus semblante, así como un hermoso brillo aparecía en sus ojos-los elegimos entre Ichigo y yo, se llamarán Eiji y Hikari.

-Son nombres muy lindos, Kuchiki-san.

-¿Sabes, Kuchiki-san? Aun no quería mencionártelo, porque aún no están terminados, pero…-dijo Uryuu a la par que sacaba una maleta de la nada, y estaba llena de trajes e bebé.

-Son tan lindos-exclamo la Shinigami viendo el contenido de la maleta y tomando unos cuantos en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo el teniente tomando uno de los vestidos-parece un cono.

-Cállate, ¿tú qué sabes?-Uryuu le arrebató el vestido a Renji, era obvio que él no sabía nada sobre estilo.

-Aún sigue teniendo mucho talento, Ishida-kun-dijo Orihime con alegría-pero, ¿por qué dices que aún no están terminados?

-Aún me falta agregar unos cuantos detalles, a los trajes de niña les pondré conejitos, y a los de niño, fresas.

-Chappys y fresas, me encana-dijo Rukia abrazando los trajecitos en sus manos-muchas gracias por tomarte tantas molestias, Ishida-continuó mientras se escuchaba el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

-No es molestia, Kuchiki-san, sabes que para mí es un placer servirte, respondió poniendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho y haciendo una leve reverencia, mostrando lo caballeroso que podía ser frente a las féminas en la habitación. Inmediatamente, escuchó 3 carraspeos diferentes, al voltear, vio a Ichigo, Byakuya y Renji observándolo molestos. Orihime sonrió ante la situación, Yuzu e Isshin animaban a Ichigo a defender lo que era suyo, mientras Rukia y Karin se daban una palmada en la frente por lo idiotas que pueden ser los hombres-nada de escenas de celos conmigo-advirtió el Quincy con su ceño fruncido, es que a ese trio de celosos les molestaba que incluso que viera a su propia amiga, increíble.

-Te traje tu cereal, Rukia-dijo Ichigo sin dejar de ver a Uryuu.

-Déjate ya de tonterías, ni que fuera para tanto-reclamó la teniente dándole un golpe en cabeza.

-Pero… pero…

-Pero nada.

-Rukia... tenemos que hablar-dijo el capitán mirando seriamente a la morena.

-Eh… yo…

-¿Así sin más? ¿No vas a preguntarle cómo está o algo así?-el sustituto saltó en defensa de su novia, interponiéndose entre Rukia y la mirada del moreno.

-Apártate, Kurosaki.

-Ah… Kuchiki-taicho…-le llamó Renji tratando de calmar al capitán.

-Oblígame, Byakuya.

-Ichigo, basta-le dijo Rukia, pero parecía que esos dos en cualquier momento sacarían su zanpaktou.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?-Ryuuken había hecho su aparición.

-Ryuuken, amigo mío-saludó Isshin con alegría por la oportuna llegada de su colega.

-Kuchiki-san necesita descansar, lo saben, ¿no es así?

-Disculpa, por un momento todo aquí se salió de control-Uryuu habló para abogar por todos.

-Bueno, si nos disculpan, necesito hacer un chequeo a Kuchiki-san, así que todos fuera-dijo el peliblanco sorprendiendo a todos, incluso al mismo Byakuya.

Todos salieron de la habitación de Rukia, Ichigo y Byakuya observaban con recelo como el medico cerraba la puerta azotándola.

-Ese hombre…-dijo el capitán, Renji sintió un escalofrió-¿Qué se ha creído?

-Por el momento es el medico que se encarga del caso de Kuchiki-san-dijo el peliazul-Abarai… ¿Por qué no llamas a Unohana-sama? El reiatsu de Kuchiki-san quizá deba ser restaurado.

-Ah sí… iré a donde Urahara-Renji entonces se dirigió a su capitán-Con su permiso, Taicho-concluyó dando una reverencia y salir corriendo a la salida.

-Yo mientras ayudaré a ayudar a Ryuuken y a ver a Rukia-chan-dijo Isshin entrando a la habitación de la Shinigami cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Orihime volteó a ver a los 3 hombres con ella, el ambiente se sentía tenso.

-Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, ¿Qué tal si me acompañan a la cafetería?-preguntó a las mellizas queriendo alejarlas de tanta tensión.

-Claro, Orihime-chan-respondió Yuzu con alegría, para después mirar a su melliza.

-Está bien, ¿Por qué no?-dijo Karin desviando su mirada.

-Bueno, entonces vamos, regresamos en un rato, Kurosaki-kun.

-Ah… dime, ¿Cuánto necesitas?-dijo Ichigo sacando su billetera.

-No te preocupes, yo invito.

-Oh… gracias, Inoue-con esto, la chica se retiró junto con las mellizas, dejando a Ichigo, Byakuya y Uryuu en el pasillo.

-Esperemos aquí… en silencio-sentenció Uryuu para después disponer a recargarse en la pared con su brazos cruzados. Ichigo y Byakuya lo siguieron con la mirada para después quedarse expectantes e lo que sucedía con Rukia. Al cabo de unos minutos, vieron como una enfermera venía con una charola con un tazón en ella.

-¿Eso es para Rukia?-dijo Byakuya viendo el pequeño tazón.

-Sí, Kuchiki-san pidió un poco de leche

-Ah… le ayudo-dijo Ichigo abriendo la puerta.

-Oh, gracias Kurosaki-sama-dijo la enfermera entrando a la habitación, para después cerrar la puerta con el pie.

Los 3 hombres se quedaron en silencio, Uryuu pudo notar lo inquietos que estaban los dos Shinigamis, pero el confiaba en su padre y también en el doctor Kurosaki. Mientras tanto, para Ichigo y Byakuya el tiempo transcurría muy lentamente, el sustituto sabía que Rukia estaba fuera de peligro, pero no estaría del todo tranquilo hasta que ella estuviese en casa. Mientras tanto Byakuya, el seguía con su imperturbable semblante, el sustituto y el Quincy se preguntaban qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ese hombre era difícil de leer.

Al cabo de un rato, Ryuuken e Isshin salieron con muy buenos semblantes.

-Si gustan pasar, adelante-indicó Ryuuken.

-Sí, pasen, yo llevaré estas muestra de Rukia-chan al laboratorio-continuó Isshin con alegría.

-Con su permiso-dijo el peliblanco empezando a caminar con su colega tras de él. Al quedarse solo los 3, Uryuu paso primero y posteriormente, caminaron Ichigo y Byakuya al mismo tiempo.

-A un lado, Byakuya-advirtió el pelinaranja.

-Si me permites, Kurosaki, creo que debo entrar primero-dijo Byakuya estoico.

Uryuu y Rukia veían la escena desde el interior de la habitación, el peliazul suspiro con pesadez.

-Escuchen, sino se ponen de acuerdo, no pueden entrar-dijo cerrando la puerta dejando a los dos Shinigamis boquiabiertos.

-¿Ves lo que provocas?-Ichigo estaba molesto, el no ver a su novia en esta situación era frustrante.

-Yo no he provocado nada-respondió el capitán-si estamos metidos en este lio es por tu ineptitud.

-¿Mi ineptitud? ¿Qué quieres decir eso?

-Que tu único deber era cuidar a Rukia y no lo hiciste.

-¿Y qué? ¿Insinúas que puedes hacerlo mejor?

-No lo insinuó, sé que puedo cuidarla mejor, es por eso que me la llevaré a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Ya te lo dije, solo te la llevarás sobre mi cadáver-amenazó el sustituto mirando frente a frente a Byakuya.

-Si es lo que tú quieres-respondió el capitán.

-¡No!-se escuchó el grito desde la ha habitación a la par que algo caía.

-¡Kuchiki-san!-también la voz de Uryuu se hizo escuchar, ambos hombre palidecieron.

-¡Rukia!-gritaron al unísono prácticamente tirando la puerta.

-Qué bueno que el plato era de plástico-dijo el Quincy mientras recogía la charola y el plato que estaban en suelo.

-¿Qué… que paso?-preguntó el sustituto confundido.

-Kuchiki-san se alteró por su comportamiento.

-Ahm… quise levántame y tiré la mesa de servicio por accidente, discúlpenme-dijo la morena desviando la mirada ligeramente.

-No te preocupes, Kuchiki-san, traeré a alguien para que limpie esto-le dijo Uryuu con tranquilidad, para después dirigirse a Ichigo y al capitán-Ustedes dos acompáñenme-le ordenó empujándolos fuera de la habitación, Ichigo frunció más su ceño y Byakuya tenía el mismo semblante de siempre, pero se podía apreciar lo ofendido que se sentía con las acciones del Quincy, al cerrar la puerta, Uryuu les habló lo más calmadamente posible-Disculpen, pero hablo enserio, Kuchiki-san necesita descanso y tranquilidad, y si ustedes no se ponen de acuerdo, no podrán estar con ella.

-Es su culpa-dijeron ambos Shinigamis bastante enojados muy a su estilo. Uryuu suspiró, esto iba a ser muy difícil.

-Taicho, Ichigo-les llamó Renji que hacia su aparición después de una hora.

-Buenas tardes a todos-saludo la capitana del escuadrón 4.

-Buenas tardes, Unohana-san-saludaron Ichigo y Uryuu.

-Unohana-taicho-saludó Byakuya haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza, la capitana lo secundo.

-Vengo a ver a Rukia-chan… ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante-indicaron todos cortésmente, la pelinegra entro encontrándose con una Rukia un poco decaída.

-Buenas tardes, Rukia-chan.

-Oh, buenas tardes, Unohana-taicho-saludó la teniente, con esto su superior cerró la puerta dejando a los cuatro hombres afuera.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Eh… bien.

-Rukia-chan, puedo ver tristeza en tus ojos, ¿Qué sucede?

-Es el asunto de Nii-sama… yo se que él solo quiere protegerme, pero…

-Pero… ¿Qué?

-Ichigo, no puedo dejarlo aquí… no ahora.

-Sí, tienes razón, armaría oro alboroto en la Sociedad De Almas como la última vez-dijo Unohana sonriendo, mientras recordaba todo lo que hizo el pelinaranja por salvar a la chica frente a ella-Yo hablaré con Kuchiki-taicho pero solo después de restaurar tu reiatsu.

-Gra-gracias Unohana-taicho.

-Muy bien, recuéstate y empecemos

Los 3 Shinigamis y el Quincy se quedaron afuera. Para Ichigo y Byakuya ya era demasiado, no habían podido ver a Rukia a solas desde que llegaron. Esperaron largo tiempo hasta que oyeron la puerta abrirse.

-Pueden pasar-les indico la capitana con una sonrisa, al entrar, vieron a una teniente bastante vitalizada.

-Te ves mejor, Rukia-dijo Renji sonriendo.

-Sí, y me siento igual-respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

-Pero eso no significa que te puedas levantar-le dijo Ichigo leyendo sus intenciones.

-Pero…

-Rukia-chan, solo restauré tu reiatsu, el que tus bebes no nazcan antes de tiempo, depende del reposo que tomes.

-Así es-dijo Uryuu-reposo estricto, sin excepción.

-Pero está bien de salud, ¿no es así?-pregunto Byakuya.

-Claro, ella y sus bebés gozan de muy buena salud, pero lo mejor será que no se mueva de aquí.

-Muy bien, entonces poder llevármela a la Sociedad de Almas-Byakuya parecía disco rayado, además de que había hecho caso omiso a las recomendaciones de su colega.

-Insisto… en que ella se quede aquí, Kuchiki-taicho-dijo la capitana con una sonrisa que estremeció a todos. El grupo tembló de miedo, incluso Byakuya tenía sus ojos un poco más abiertos por la sorpresa, Renji por primera vez pensó que su capitán era estúpido provocando de esa manera a Unohana.

-No es necesario usar a violencia, Unohana-taicho-dijo el pelinegro carraspeando un poco con su garganta.

-Solo hay que seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra y Rukia-chan esta como nueva en unos días, y también lo mejor será no molestarla ni presionarla con tonterías en estos momentos, sus bebés necesitan que su madre este tranquila, ¿entendieron?-preguntó Unohana a los cuatros hombres en la habitación y todos asintieron en silencio.

-Muy bien, yo me retirare, vendré en unos días a e como estás, ¿está bien?

-Posiblemente Rukia ya esté en casa cuando vuelva, Unohana-san-dijo Ichigo con tranquilidad.

-Muy bien, entonces te veré en casa de Kurosaki-san, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, Unohana-taicho, gracias por todo-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa sincera, eso sí era poder, después de todo logro intimidar incluso a Byakuya.

-La acompaño, Unohana-taicho-ofreció Renji, pero la capitana se negó.

-No te preocupes, seguro tu capitán querrá que lo acompañes, con su permiso y buenas tardes a todos.

Después de la salida de la capitana, todos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, Byakuya miraba estoico a su hermana adoptiva, mientras Ichigo miraba al capitán con su ceño fruncido, Rukia miraba Renji tratando de que dijera algo y el teniente miraba al Quincy en busca de ayuda, Uryuu prefirió no inmiscuirse en asuntos familiares.

-Nii-sama…-Rukia se aventuró a hablar-Yo… no quiero irme…

-Te entiendo, Rukia, pero comprendes que esto es por tu bienestar ¿no?-respondió el pelinegro sin cambiar su semblante.

-Lo sé, pero… ya oíste Ryuuken-san y a Unohana-taicho, lo mejor será no moverme por el momento.

-Los escuché perfectamente… sinos disculpan, quisiera hablar con Rukia a solas.

-De ninguna manera, tú no te vas a quedar solo con Ruk…-la voz de Ichigo fue abruptamente interrumpida por la mano de Uryuu, quien junto con Renji lo sostenían para sacarlo de la habitación.

-No te preocupes, Kuchiki-san, nos llevaremos a este revoltoso-dijo el Quincy mientras que un sustituto luchaba por librarse.

-Ya, Ichigo, quédate quieto y no empeores las cosas-le dijo Renji mientras lo sacaba a rastras de la habitación, en cuanto Byakuya se cercioró que nada lo interrumpiría, le habló a la teniente.

-Bien, Rukia, yo sé que si por ti fuera, no te quedaría postrada en esa cama, de verdad quieres quedarte ¿no es así?

-Sí, Nii-sama, es que… de verdad, aprecio mucho lo que haces, pero Ichigo es el papá de estos niños, sería injusto separarlos.

-Pero estarás más a salvo en la Sociedad de Almas…

-Pero no feliz…-dijo Rukia temiendo un poco la reacción de su hermano, el solo suspiró profundamente y se preguntó qué haría su querida Hisana en una situación como esa, posiblemente ella quería que su hermana estuviera contenta y la dejaría estar con el idiota de Kurosaki Ichigo, volvió a suspirar, esto sería muy difícil.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte aquí-dijo el cerrando sus ojos con resignación, si Rukia pudiese levantarse, le habría dado un abrazo seguramente-Me encargaré de que envíen un grupo elite para tu protección.

-Ah, está bien, Nii-sama, muchas gracias-respondió ella con una linda sonrisa.

-Y también vendré yo a visitarte con frecuencia, para saber cómo está actuando Kurosaki, ¿entendido?

-Sí, Nii-sama.

-Bien, en vista de que estás bien, y que habrá gente cuidándote, me retiro, pero no dudes n mandarme una mariposa infernal si se presenta un imprevisto.

-Sí, nii-sama-dijo ella para ver como su hermano abría la puerta-Gracias-dijo por ultimo con una enorme sonrisa, Byakuya solo bufó un poco y salió del cuarto encontrándose con Renji y Uryuu tironeando a Ichigo que se negaba a quedarse quieto.

-Suéltenme, con un demonio.

-Kuchiki-san necesita hablar con su hermano a solas.

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres que Kuchiki-taicho te despedace?-le dijo Renji jalándolo de los cabellos, pero una voz interrumpió su tarea.

-No tengo por qué perder mi tiempo con él-dijo Byakuya haciendo que Uryuu y Renji soltaran a Ichigo para que este cayera como costal al suelo.

-¿Ya habló con Rukia, Taicho?-preguntó el teniente un poco confundido.

-Sí, ya es hora de irnos-dijo el Kuchiki sin expresión alguna y empezó a caminar, Ichigo y Uryuu se miraron confundidos.

-Entonces… Rukia se queda ¿no?-dijo el sustituto rascándose la nuca.

-Eso es más que obvio, Kurosaki Ichigo-dijo Byakuya volteando ligeramente a donde estaba el pelinaranja-Pero si vuelve a suceder algo así, esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte-terminó el con una mirada asesina haciendo que los 3 jóvenes temblaras-Vámonos Renji.

-Sí, Taicho-dijo el teniente lamentando su trágico destino, seguramente su capitán se desquitaría con el de algún modo-Adiós…-dijo mientras que unas anchas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Nos vemos-se despidió Uryuu un poco sorprendido, compadecía a Renji por tener que tratar con ese hombre. Pasaron unos segundos, viendo el camino donde los dos Shinigamis se habían dirigido, después suspiró con pesadez, se había dado cuenta lo estresado que el pelinaranja estaba, y es que el chico tenía muchas cosas por qué preocuparse, estaba Kuchiki-san, sus bebés, la escuela, su trabajo como Shinigami y también su trabajo de medio tiempo en la clínica, era obvio que no entendía la situación en la que Ichigo se encontraba, pero lo ayudaría, claro no directamente, pero lo ayudaría como fuera, porque eran amigos ¿no?-Kurosaki, ¿recuerdas que hoy teníamos un examen?

-¡EL EXAMEN! ¡Lo olvide por completo! Seguro reprobaré la materia y así reprobare todas las demás y reprobaré este semestre y con eso no podre titularme, por lo tanto no seré médico y no podre trabajar en ningún lado, no tendré dinero para mantener a mis hijos, ¿Qué rayos voy hacer?-dijo Ichigo se dejó caer mientras que un aura azul se cernía a su alrededor, Uryuu lo miró un tanto preocupado.

-No exageres-dijo el Quincy después de unos segundos viendo como el Shinigami casi llora por su fatal destino-yo me encargué de eso, podrás presentar el examen la próxima semana.

-Oh… vaya… gracias-dijo el pelinaranja levantándose un poco abochornado por su comportamiento.

-Por todos los santos-Uryuu suspiró nuevamente para recuperar la compostura-¿No crees que te estás exigiendo demasiado?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tienes amigos que podemos ayudarte a cuidar a Kuchiki-san, a tu hermanas y los Shinigamis de la Sociedad de Almas…

-Oh, eso-respondió el ojimiel desviando ligeramente su mirada-No lo sé… es complicado de explicar.

-Por favor, Kurosaki, incluso un ciego podría notar esas ansias que tienes por proteger a Kuchiki-san desde hace tantos años-Ichigo se sonrojo con este comentario-Pero debes entender que no muchas veces podrás estar con ella para protegerla, deja que te ayuden, Kurosaki, hacer todo solo no es fácil, todo mundo lo sabe.

-Gracias, es solo que…-¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo explicarle a su amiga esa impotencia que sentía cada vez que a Rukia le pasaba algo o él no estaba para protegerla?-lo que sea, tomaré en cuenta tu consejo.

-Pero enserio tómalo en cuenta, no sea que después también a ti te tengamos en cama y no puedas cuidar a Kuchiki-san.

-Sí, está bien.

-Ahora, pasa a ver a Kuchiki-san, con tanto ajetreo no has podido estar a solas con ella, yo alcanzaré a Inoue-san y a tus hermanas.

-Sí, gracias…-respondió Ichigo viendo como Uryuu por el pasillo, después tomó la perilla de la puerta y dudó un segundo, ¿Cómo podría verla a la cara después de no poderla proteger? Se sentía inútil, y posiblemente la teniente lo regañaría por sentirse así, pero era inevitable. Pero ahora no sería tan descuidado, no después de que la vida de Rukia y sus pequeños estuviese en riesgo, no de después de que por un poco Byakuya se llevase a Rukia a la Sociedad de Almas alejándola de él, no después de todo lo que han pasado junto y que un Hollow quisiese arruinarlo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y asomo su ojo derecho para ver a la joven en su camilla, la noto extraña, tenía su mano sobre su pecho y miraba alrededor suyo, como si buscase algo, levanto su almohada, alzó sus sabanas y repitió estas acciones una vez más, era obvio que estaba consiente que no podría buscar en otro lugar lo que fuera que estaba buscando.

-Rukia…-le llamó con suavidad, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella de al estar a solas con él.

-Ichigo…-respondió ella mirándolo con sorpresa-¿No has visto mi cadena? Esa tan bonita que me regalaste.

-Uhm… no… ¿Ya revisaste el cajón?-preguntó el ojimiel casualmente, Rukia lo miro de manera sarcástica, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su novio-Ah sí… lo siento-Ichigo revisó el cajón y no había nada-Aquí no está…

-¿Será que se me cayó cuando huíamos del Hollow?

-Si fue así, no importa Rukia-le dijo él sentándose a su lado en la camilla.

-¿Cómo que no importa? Si importa, y mucho-le contestó Rukia con un toque de indignación.

-Luego te conseguiré otro…

-¡No! Yo quiero ese-la teniente se había enojado, ¿Cómo es que novio no comprendía el valor sentimental de ese collar?-Que fácil es para ti reemplazar la cosas.

-No es fácil, lo sé, pero te estoy diciendo que yo te conseguiré otro.

-Y yo te estoy diciendo que yo no quiero otro, quiero ese, ¿eres tan idiota que no lo entiendes?

-Ya lo entendí, pero te repito, yo te conseguiré otro.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes más, la Shinigami fue la que rompió el contacto de sus miradas para suspirar con pesadez, una sonrisa triste se asomó en su rostro, para ella ese collar había sido un detalle muy lindo de Ichigo y desde que se lo dio, ella lo cuido lo más que pudo para no perderlo, por eso, porque era especial. Pero al parecer, para su novio no tenía el mismo significado, solo era un objeto más, algo que podía reemplazar yendo a una joyería cercana y comprando una exactamente igual, pero sin el mismo significado.

Ichigo la vio detenidamente, y la mirada de la Shinigami le dejó algo claro, él estaba actuando como un idiota, por qué; primero: Rukia, por muy especial y única que fuese, era mujer. Segundo: las mujeres se apegan más a esa clase de regalo, obvio que ella le había cogido cariño a ese collar. Y tercero y más importante: ¡con un demonio! Estaba embarazada, sus hormonas estaban a todo lo que daban, por lo que cada emoción que la Shinigami externara se multiplicaba por mil. Si, Kurosaki Ichigo se llevaba el premio del idiota más idiota, ahora era difícil saber que pasaba por la cabeza de la enana, era difícil saber si estaba enojada, triste, si lo golpearía o se pondría a llorar, normalmente la podía leer, pero con su embarazo era un poco impredecible. Se rascó la nunca esperando que llegara una buena idea, aunque su boca solo soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Yo iré a buscarlo después…

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, con un poco de suerte se te cayó en un callejón y nadie lo ha visto.

-Gracias, Ichigo-dijo Rukia con una hermosa sonrisa, Ichigo sonrió con este gesto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… afortunadamente Nii-sama comprendió todo.

-Sí, que bueno… bueno, no puedo culparlo de querer llevarte, está preocupado-dijo el ojimiel rascándose la nuca.

-Sí, lo sé, ya me lo habías dicho-respondió la morena viendo hacía la ventana-¿Sabes? Dijo que mandaría a un equipo de elite.

-¿Equipo de elite? Nunca había escuchado algo así.

-Ni yo, hasta me da un poco de curiosidad, pero, nii-sama sabe lo que hace.

-Sí, supongo que si-el sustituto miro al suelo un momento, tenía que decirle a la morena lo que sentía en ese instante-Yo... estoy feliz de que… estes bien y te quedes a mi lado…-dijo mirando hacia otro laod de la habitación, Rukia lo miró sosprendida mientras un ligero rubor en sus mejillas se hacia notar.

-Gracias Ichigo…-respondió ella sonriendo con ternura, el ojimiel tomo la mano de su novia a lo que ella le sonrió de esa manera tan suya, se miraron unos instantes, transmitiendo muchas cosas con solo una mirada, el contacto se hizo necesario, y juntaron sus labios en un beso corto, fue suave, tímido y discreto, pero eso les bastaba, después de esto, juntaron sus frentes y así se quedaron con los ojos cerrados unos segundos, parecían idiotas, pero ¿Qué más daba? Ichigo tenía a Rukia a su lado y lo que pensaran los demás le importaba un cuerno, ella era lo único que necesitaba y así iba a ser siempre, él se encargaría de eso.

-¡Rukia-chan!-el grito de Yuzu los saco de su burbuja, la castaña llego y abrazó a su cuñada con cariño y preocupación mientras empujaba a su hermano-Ay Rukia-chan, estaba tan preocupada-dijo llorando y sin importarle el destino de Ichigo, Rukia correspondió el abrazo fraternalmente mientras sonreía.

-Tranquila, Yuzu, estamos bien-dijo ella mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su cuñadita con cariño.

-Perdón, Kuchiki-san, ya no pude entretenerla más-dijo Orihime sonriendo amablemente.

-Sí, ya estaba igual de insoportable que papá-dijo Karin con aburrición mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su hermana melliza.

-Ah, no se preocupen, yo también tenía ganas de verlas.

-¿Y cómo te sientes, Rukia-chan?-pregunto la pelinegra al haber quitado a su hermana de encima de la Shinigami.

-Bien, gracias, y disculpen haberlos preocupado.

-Oh, Rukia-chan, nosotros nos preocupamos por que te queremos mucho, y también a nuestros sobrinitos-dijo Yuzu con alegría y con una pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Kurosaki-kun… estás bien-preguntó la pelirroja viendo a Ichigo sacudiéndose su ropa con molestia.

-Sí, siempre es lo mismo con mi familia.

-Eso es bueno, Kurosaki-kun, que tu familia y Rukia-chan se lleven tan bien, solo mira cuanto la quieren y ella también los quiere mucho-le dijo la ojigris mirando a las mellizas con Rukia, era un cuadro muy bello, de verdad parecían 3 hermanas. Ichigo suspiró mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

-No sé cómo lo hizo, pero se ganó a mi familia desde el primer día, jamás los vi tan emocionados.

-¡Rukia-chan! ¡El abuelo más sexy del mundo de los vivos y la sociedad de almas vino a saludar a sus nietos!-Isshin hizo su aparición con Ryuuken y Uryuu atrás suyo, ambos, padre e hijo cerraban sus ojos con obvia molestia.

-¿Podrías tratar de no hacer tanto ruido? Estamos en un hospital-le regaño Karin dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Yo solo quiero estar con Rukia-chan para abrazarla y consentirla como ella se lo merece!

-Otou-san, cuando lo dices así suena un poco perturbador-le dijo Yuzu un poco sonrojada.

-Isshin, compórtate, Rukia-san necesita paz y tranquilidad ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-esta vez Ryuuken lo regaño acomodándose sus lentes sobre el tabique de su nariz.

-Yo la cuidaré, ¿verdad Rukia-chan?-dijo el ex capitán abrazando a su nuera, inmediatamente un pelinaranja reaccionó.

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ella no tendrá paz si haces eso!-dijo Ichigo literalmente arrancando a Isshin de Rukia, para después darle un certero golpe en el rostro.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Otou-san! No empiecen a pelear-les regañó Yuzu.

-No, déjalos, espero que los golpes le quiten lo idiota a mi padre-le dijo Karin con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Mazaki!-lloro Isshin sacando un foto de su difunta esposa con la leyenda "Mazaki is the best!" de su bolsillo, era idéntica a la que tenía en casa-¡Nuestro hijos no dejan que consienta a nuestra tercera hija!

-¡¿Cuántas de esas endemoniadas fotografías tienes?!-Karin tomo la perisqueta de la mano de Ryuuken para golpear a su padre en la cabeza.

-Increíble… ¿Cuándo habrá hecho copias?-pregunto Yuzu un tanto confundida tomando la foto de su madre.

-Tu familia… tan alegre como siempre, ¿verdad Ichigo?-dijo Rukia sonriendo de manera burlona.

-Cállate, hay que buscar la forma de que el viejo no te moleste.

A una distancia segura, Orihime, Uryuu y Ryuuken veían la escena familiar, padre e hijo miraban sorprendidos la clase de convivencia que tenía la familia Kurosaki, eran bastante raros, pero Orihime veía todo con una sonrisa, Uryuu le había contado lo renuente que era Ichigo a que alguien más cuidara a Rukia, pero era cuestión de tiempo que le pelinaranja se diera cuenta que había mucha gente que lo apoyaría en era cuestión, entre ellos, su loca familia, su amigo el Quincy y ella misma, sobre todo, no podía esperar a que esos pequeñines nacieran y ver haría Ichigo con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: Sip, lo se, no tengo perdon de deos D: pero como les dije, no tengo internet en mi casa así que es dificil subir capitulo y sobre todo con el trabajo y demás obligaciones bla bla bla. Lamentablemente, los capitulo que tenia hecho se perdieron ;O; por lo que este capitulo fue escrito desde cero, y con eso, creo que se ha hecho un replantamiento total del climax de la historia xDD supongo que eso es bueno lol.<strong>

**En visto de todos los problemas que he tenido con la publicación del fic, les dejo un capitulo laaaaaaaargo, 21 paginas en Word casi 10,000 palabras, no se pueden quejar, es por eso que hay tantas situaciones puestas aqui, son aproximadamente 2 capitulos fusionados en 1, chaaaaaan xDD**

**Bueno, sin más que agregar, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado así como a mi me gusto escribirlo, revius por fis :3 así sabre si lo estoy haciendo bien.**

**Esta historia estara completa, eso se los aseguro :D**


End file.
